Summer of 98'
by withlegslikethat
Summary: AU. This could be the summer of Love. Naomi works at a holiday club every summer with all of the others. She thought she could have it all if she was alone but then a little red head makes her see the world completely differently. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I'm starting a new story. I've got really stuck with "She's a Genius", but that doesn't mean that one is finishing any time soon don't worry the next chapter for that will be up soon, trust me. I have really loved the support I've got for "she's a genius".**

**I hope you enjoy this story, it's an idea I've had for a while. It will mainly be all Naomi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_This, this could be. The summer, the summer of Love. _

_This, this could be. The summer when I grow up._

_It's never been like this._

_ I am just starting over._

_

* * *

_

Summer. 2010. The usual activities.

Get drunk and do fuck all for 8 weeks.

And like every year I take 1 week out of my 8 to help my mum run a holiday club for kids under 11. I don't mind doing it that much, it's a bit of fun really, even though the kids fuck me right off, you get used to it. The constant name calling, the whining about being too hot or too cold or the best one being "I need the toilet!". I don't see why they can't just walk themselves to the toilets, its not like they are completely incapable. There is also the happy-go-lucky singing, smiles all over the fucking shop and clapping going on. There are even actions to go along with the song. Fuck me it's embarrassing.

The holiday club raises money for environmental charities that my mum's involved in. No surprise there really. As the club is involved with "green" charities, it's all about making the world a better place for "the generation of tomorrow" or some bollocks like that. The only thing that really makes it easier to deal with is that my some of my friends come along and are young leaders with me. My mates Effy and Cook come along, occasionally bringing Freds and JJ. We all have a good laugh. Eff and Cook have a good ol' fuck in the back rooms and Freds spends his time smoking spliff. I would join in on the spliff, not the fucks in the back rooms, but me and JJ are needed to hold the fort and make sure the kids don't kill each other, and as I am my mothers daughter, I feel like I have some kind of duty to help out.

* * *

JJ's a funny guy. Curley hair and the most colourful array of jeans and shoes I've ever seen in my life. He's a bit like my geeky brother. I look after him and he tries to look after me. Every one thinks our friendship is weird but I like to say it's entertaining at best. He's an odd choice of friend but we always seem to be the ones left out. Cook and Effy always go and fuck whenever they get the chance and Freds, well he's in love with Effy so he never likes to be around, but lately he's been going out with some girl, apparently she's a bit of a slag, he's bringing her along to the holiday club so that should be interesting.

Me and Cook used to be closer. We always went out and got fucked up to drown out our lives in reality. Sometimes we would go out and actually pretend to be different people, we would adopt separate personas. It was fun, and sometimes we would just sit outside and chat. We have never been the kind to talk about our feelings but when really drunk and high lots of things happen. But since Effy we don't spend much time together. I would never fuck him so he found another girl to do it for him. I could never hate him but at this present time we don't talk to each other much, and if we do it's usually insult after insult.

* * *

So here I am. First day of holiday club. 8 in the morning. I feel like shit, I look like shit and I really can't be arsed with a load of little kids tugging at my leg for my attention. I hate having to be here so early, but being the daughter of the "boss" I have no choice in the matter. Usually I can be a complete bitch to my mum but for one week a year, I try to be a good daughter. She cares about this club. I actually do admire her for that sometimes.

6 team tables are moved into the church hall, 4 in each corner of the and 2 spaced out in the middle. Yeah the club is held in a church, they have to let us in, and it makes the church look tolerant of young people, even though whenever I walk in I get a dirty look from the old women sorting out the flowers. I usually just mutter under my breath "go fuck yourself love." They might hear me every time but fuck them, I'm giving up my time to be at this shit hole so they can't judge me without knowing me. Fuck knows I don't even know myself.

We get team t-shirts every year, which really aren't that flattering. Normally I'm put into JJ's group but mother dearest wants me to look after one of our new young leaders, one of which is the girl Freds is fucking. I really don't want to babysit some skank and have to be nice to her, there's also Pandora and Thomas coming for a visit from America. I went to college with them, they're sweet and they always used to help out so it's nice that they are coming back. Thomas will probably be doing the singing with the kids while Panda swoons over him. The other I know nothing about, a complete mystery. So today should be full of surprises.

* * *

8.30. I've been here for half an hour still helping with the setting up. We have now collected all of our craft materials and set them out on the craft tables in another room of the church. I've unpacked the parachute, so when it comes to the parachute games my mum isn't fucking about with unpacking it herself cos that always ends badly for someone. And that someone is always me. Last year while trying to unpack it she ended up hitting me right on the nose with her elbow. God knows how it happened, but I ended with the mother of all nose-bleeds lasting about half an hour. Of course this was hilarious for all of the children. And of course Cook. But fuck me it hurt, so that is not happening this year.

* * *

9.00. I've now spend 1 hour setting up, with some help from mother so now I've decided to just sit back with a cup of tea and wait for the children to arrive. Cook and Effy arrived like 5 minutes ago, shortly followed by JJ who came to sit with me. I must have looked lonely. I've gotten so used to that feeling that I don't notice it anymore. It's like when you get a bruise and then forget it's there. That is until you smack your leg into a door making the bruise create a pain that fucking kills. JJ is like that door that I smack my leg into. He reminds me how lonely I am, and it all hurts again. I love him but it does get fucking annoying. Panda and Thommo arrived at around 9.15. Of course along with Panda came a long line of incoherent sentences which i can only assume is that she is excited to see us all. I also worked this out because she hugged me and I think I possibly stopped breathing at some point because me chest was literally being crushed. See this is why I don't normally do hugs. Now we are just waiting for Freds and the two helpers he's bringing along. I just really can't wait to meet his "girlfriend". If that's what she is anyway.

* * *

9.25. We are supposed to start at 9.30, and still no sign of Freds and the other two. I may be good at looking after these kids but I can't look after my team of 8 on my own, I need another team member, and that team member is not here. I've been assigned to the purple team and so far I've got 3 boys running around me finding it greatly amusing and 4 girls who keep asking me how to spell my name so they can write my name tag. I'm perfectly capable of writing my own, but it took 10 minutes just to write theirs. Fucking ridiculous. JJ has been left with Panda on the yellow team and Cook and Effy have been separated and been given a group of 4 each, much to their disappointment. No fucking each other with theirs eyes constantly now.

* * *

Fucking finally, it's nearly 9.30 and Freds and some skank on his arm have waltzed in. She's reasonably small, leopard print tights, the shortest shorts I've ever seen in my life and a top that reveals way too much cleavage for a holiday club. She is going to hate the t-shirts that she gets given as it covers everything up. Sad times for her. Those two are the green team, green does not suit her at all. What a pity. I fucking love sarcasm.

I still haven't got my team mate, right I'm on my own then, I better get to work. That is until I'm interrupted from my name tag writing by someone tapping on my shoulder. It's my mum how lovely, with what looks like Freddie's skanky girlfriend but at the same time like someone completely different. She's looks really sweet, quiet. I can deal with quiet.

"Naomi this is Emily, she's Katie's sister. She's going to be your partner. Have fun darling." I smile politely at my mum and she walks off. The girl I now know as Emily, is just standing there, she looks so lost bless her. She really is quite sweet.

"So Emily? Get your T-shirt on and we'll get to work yeah?" With that sentence she again just looks at me still, quiet lost. So I choose to just shove her shirt on her myself. As her head pops through the neck hole she looks so shocked. I just grin at her. Her vibrant red hair is now quite a mess but she should have put her t-shirt on when I told her to. After standing there just staring at each other she laughs. I like her laugh, I like her smile. I like her already.

* * *

**I really hope you like this so far. Please Review I would LOVE to know your thoughts. **

**REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. I'm glad this story is going down well, your reviews are lovely :). **

**I don't own skins. **

**So here we go, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Much to my surprise Emily and I make quite the team. After getting past introductions, and the hilarity of her appearance after I shoved a t-shirt over her head, which she found quite amusing after the initial shock, we were getting on like a house on fire. We had decided to take turns on shuttling the children back and forwards to the toilets, it's a lot easier that way really.

* * *

During the morning we had managed to get the children to build a small team mascot. It was sweet, purple of course, as that's our team colour, I have to admit Emily looks good in her purple t-shirt, it compliments her fair skin and shockingly red hair perfectly. After the team mascot we got on with our first proper activity. Skipping. Every year we get a "professional" to come in and occupy the kids for about an hour, in an intense skipping session. It's not that intense but considering I'm 17 and I hate any kind of exercise all together, skipping is quite the workout. Now you would think any child would be able to manage skipping quite easily but honestly, I have never seen so many children get wrapped up in their skipping ropes and then topple over. It was really quite amusing, and the kids didn't seem to mind too much.

For most of the skipping session me and Emily had managed to avoid taking part so we decided to sit on the window sill and just watch, and laugh at how rubbish the children were. I know it's mean but we have to amuse ourselves somehow. Up until this very moment we were perfectly content with watching but the "professional" had other ideas.

"Come on you two! The kids want you to join in." This guy really has a right nerve asking two 19 year olds to join in with this shit, we're adults for fucks sake. I mean honestly I'm not making a fool out of myself.

"We're alright here thanks." I turn to Emily and just smile at her, she returns the smile obviously appreciating the fact that I just saved her from the embarrassment of skipping. She's sweet, nice smile. I should remember that, for when I feel like shit. It's just such a pure, thankful smile. Why can't all people be so genuine. I hardly know the girl, but you can tell that she is a genuine human being. I like that.

This guy is having none of our abstaining to skipping, so of course he marches over, grabs us both and passes us one skipping rope. Don't we need two skipping ropes?

"Excuse me? Don't we need a skipping rope each?" Moron.

"Nope, we're doing paired skipping if you two hadn't realised." Prick

* * *

Honestly I hadn't noticed at all. While we were sitting at the window, giggling I had been completely oblivious to anything else going on. Yes I did notice the odd child make fall onto the floor, but most of the time I was completely distracted by Emily's laugh. Fuck me it's contagious. I don't think I've ever laughed this much before in my life. She became even more adorable when she snorted just slightly, it was delicate and lady-like. Sweet.

* * *

Paired skipping? With Emily? Why the fuck am I panicking it's just skipping. With Emily. Why does that even matter, Come on Campbell pull yourself together.

"Come on Naomi, what are you scared of?" Wait what? Did she just raise her eyebrow at me? I raise the eyebrows here missy. Okay I've known her for like an hour and I haven't realised she can be sassy, well really she has been really quiet, and hasn't shown herself to have any attitude in her at all. I think I like attitude Emily, a bit more than sweet quiet Emily. I wonder how many other sides there are to her?

"Don't worry darlin' I'm not the one that should be scared, I'm quite the master at skipping actually." Yep take that Miss...well I don't know her last name yet. Dammit Campbell learn her last name.

"Oh really, a bit up yourself as well are you?" Oh she's funny.

"You just wait, I will skip you out of next week." And just to put the cherry on the cake, I think I'll add a wink, and I don't wink at everyone so she should be honored. I receive another grin from Emily, I really am starting to like making her smile, what has gotten into me?

* * *

So we skipped, I tripped a lot, she laughed at me repeatedly. I don't have good co-ordination, I should have remembered that when I was bragging about my non-existant skipping skills. We were close, like really close. I could feel her eyes on me constantly and once I actually looked up into her eyes, I couldn't bring myself to look away again. That's when I noticed how warm her eyes are. They're a dark brown around the edge of her iris, but closer to the pupil they become lighter. They are mesmerising. At some point during this time of just staring at each other, we had stopped skipping and gotten a lot closer. When did all of this happen? Her eye line kept switching from my own eyes then to my lips, and then back to my eyes. I couldn't help myself from doing the same. I have to say her lips are perfectly formed, with a slight flick at each edge of her mouth. I wanted to be closer to her.

We were snapped out of our moment by the big skipping guy, shouting. He seemed to always have to shout. He must be a bit insecure. As soon as we both became very aware, of how we must have looked we practically jumped apart. She was still holding the skipping rope while staring intently at the floor. I followed her lead and looked towards the floor also.

* * *

Something that I know about myself is that, I don't care about who I'm with. Boy, girl, it doesn't particularly matter. But the thing that has really surprised me right now is that I "feel" something for Emily. I like her. The things I've noticed about her are completely different from what I usually see in people. That is, I don't ever "notice" or look long enough to appreciate how people look. For the first time in my life, I've looked at someone and noticed their eyes, I've noticed the colour, the size, the emotion behind them. This isn't what I normally do. My "love-life" has strictly been nothing more than a fuck and that's it. I've never been in a proper relationship where I have feelings for someone. I've never relied on anyone. But there's something about Emily. She's interesting. I noticed her eyes, her hair, her amazingly long legs for such a small person. I made sure that I remembered her smile, which I can still see in my head. What the fuck is going on?

* * *

Since the whole skipping "incident", not that it was really an incident, me and Emily have been just getting on with what we are supposed to be doing, occasionally catching each others eyes. I'm not going to be weird. I don't want to fuck up a potential friendship or maybe relationship. Now I'm thinking about relationships. Good lord.

* * *

So lunch time. Lunch time basically means for the children "lets jump on all of the young leaders and abuse them." I really am not in the mood for this, as I'm quite distracted by all the shit going on in my head. I can't even go and have a fag to calm down, my mum takes away my cigarettes in the morning, so I don't really have a choice. So currently I am being chased around by 3 little boys who want to attack me with ice packs. Really it is bloody warm, but the idea of an ice pack being put down my shirt isn't that appealing. During my failed attempt at escape I have been pinned down by these 3 monsters and they don't seem to want to remove themselves from my body any time soon. I sneak a look at Emily who has been sitting with some of the less restless children, and she is laughing her head off, and I can just guess that it is at my current situation. I just look at her basically saying, "You will pay for laughing at me." This look just makes her laugh even harder. I call JJ over to me, and he manages to remove the children and keeps them occupied while I go and deal with one little red head.

With an ice pack that I had collected from the floor in hand I head towards my target. Emily. She sees me coming of course, and instantly stands up and tries to get away, but I'm fast when I want to be, and I sprint towards her. Now I may be fast but as I have proved I am very uncoordinated and I manage to, instead of grabbing Emily, run into her and land on top of her. To say this is slightly awkward would be an understatement. Again I find myself just staring into her eyes. They really are quite lovely. Get a grip! Fuck it, I pull her towards me, her breath hitches but instead of doing what I secretly want to, I shove the ice pack down the back of her shirt and then just walk away.

"Sorry Em, but you really shouldn't laugh at me, it might get you into trouble." I shout over my shoulder, knowing she was probably in shock. I really didn't know this summer could be so interesting.

With lunch over and done with, our team meets again for the last activity of today, which sadly involves, glue, glitter and paint. I. AM. FUCKED. Every year when the craft materials are given to these kids I end up looking like some kind of sadistic looking clown. Emily doesn't look that worried though, she really doesn't know what's in store for her.

* * *

5 minutes into the craft activity, that is basically, do whatever the fuck you want. Be creative. Emily and I are absolutely covered in paint. If I'm being completely honest, this isn't because we were painted on by the kids. I may have "accidently" got some blue paint on Emily's arm, this in turn was the catalyst for an all out, hardcore, paint fight. My mum had watched the whole thing, and just gave me a knowing look. But I couldn't care less. For once I was enjoying myself and I think Emily was having fun too.

* * *

So 3.3.0p.m. The children have all gone. Effy and Cook disappeared. JJ had to go to the doctors. Panda and Thommo had to go and see Panda's mum. They may be adults and leading their own lives, but mother moon still worries about Pandora. Freddie and Katie fucked off ages ago, leaving me, Emily and my mum to clean up.

"Look at you two." My mum just gestures towards paint that is covering any skin visible and our clothes. I look down at myself also, fuck me I'm a mess. I then direct my eyes towards the red head next to me. She's also quite a mess, but a cute mess. I just smile at myself. My mum just laughs at us though, she can't be too serious about this, this whole club is just a bit fun really.

"My mum is going to murder me." Emily just looks down again, she does that a lot. Obviously the subject of her family is a sore spot.

"It's fine, come back to ours, you can clean yourself up there, and it's only round the corner." Wait. What? Did I just say that. Since when was I nice to people like that? That's the kind of thing my mum does. And having Emily back at my house, alone really doesn't sound like a good plan.

"Oh good idea Naomi, you two head back, and I'll tidy up here. I'll see you at home." Thanks mum, back me up. One of the rare occasions when I'm nice to someone she chooses to support me, that's just great.

* * *

Tonight is going to be...eventful.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 2. Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clear something up, they are 19, sorry about the confusion. So basically college has just finished and now it's summer. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY! I probably look like a right lunatic just smiling at my laptop but the comments I've got have actually made me smile like a loon, so thanks for that :P **

**I'm glad you're all liking this. So here is chapter 3 :) **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY! **

So we walked home, it was nice. We laughed about the paint fight, I occasionally smudged the paint on her nose. I couldn't help myself. She is very sweet, every time I reached towards her nose it would scrunch up just a little bit and she would giggle. She's is so fucking adorable.

It's nice to see Emily so at ease with herself. Just thinking that the girl I met this morning was ridiculously quiet and I had to pull her own t-shirt over her head and she still said nothing. But throughout the day she seemed to have relaxed and now it was like I was talking to a completely different girl.

"You know I'm not always that quiet, I mean I used to be, but I grew out of it." There's that voice, her voice. It's like she could read my mind, she is very perceptive. "I just thought I should make that clear, I was just...I don't know...never mind." Something that I had noticed about her is that when she gets uncomfortable she just stares at the floor. She wouldn't shift her gaze at all. Not even for all of the spliff on earth I should think.

"Thanks for telling me." I continue looking at her, willing her to just look up at me so I can see her eyes. They're beautiful. Fucking hell, that's new. I don't think I've ever described anything, or anyone as 'beautiful'. Finally she looks up at me her eyes as warm as ever. I just flash and smile at her and of course I get one back. I'm liking this. What we are doing. Just smiling at each other. Fuck's sake, I already feel like I'm getting too involved with her and I've only known her for less than a day. I just can't help myself.

* * *

Once we made it my front door, her mood changed all over again. It really is the weirdest thing. One minute she's really comfortable, just being herself and then she can't stand still and she loses all use of her vocal chords. She's interesting. The mystery that is Emily...what the fuck is her last name? Good god, how am I supposed to be witty without knowing her last name?

"In you come then. By the way, this is bothering me. What is your last name then? Or are you one of those types who only has one name, like Madonna or Cher?" She giggles at that comment and then just looks at me, I of course raise my eyebrow, faking slight annoyance. "Fine. I'll just have to call you Lady Muck, considering the state you're in." Now I'm the one laughing while she is obviously faking an annoyed look. I think I'm going to continue this teasing, which is bordering on flirting. It's not like I mind that much. It's fun. Now time for the walk away, with a slight smirk thrown into the mix, but feisty Emily has obviously decided to make an appearance. Finally.

"Excuse me love, have you seen yourself? And if I remember correctly you're the one who "accidently" got paint on my arm. I was just defending myself." And instead of me walking off, it's Emily who just walks straight past me, through the open door and then turns back with a smirk to address me. "It's Fitch by the way. Where's you're shower?" I am gobsmacked, and honestly I'm lost for words, so I simply point while I try to get my jaw off the floor. No one has ever done that to me? And fuck me that was probably the most attractive thing I have ever seen in my life, and it is now walking up my stairs and going to use my shower. What has gotten into me today?

* * *

After I regained composure, I headed upstairs and left a couple of towels by the door for Emily to use when she was finished. I doubt she knew where the towels were so it was just the nice thing to do right? Nice, fuck me. Now Naomi Campbell is being nice. Maybe I'm getting ill. It is a possibility.

After about 15 minutes Emily returned and somehow managed to locate my bedroom. I should really have shown her where everything was, not just the bathroom. Of course she was just in a towel. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Naomi? Do you have anything I could borrow to wear as all of my shit is covered in paint." A slight redness starts to creep across her cheeks and she just smiles at me, if not in an embarrassed manner. How could I resist such a sweet face?

"Well Lady Muck, or Miss Fitch, whichever you prefer. I happen to have an abundance of clothing in my wardrobe." I throw her a cheeky grin and head towards the other side of my room and dramatically wave my hands around the wardrobe I just mentioned. She just giggles. Yep it's official, I love making this girl laugh, even if she is still standing at the door, either waiting for an invitation into the room, or planning her escape once she has some clothing. I don't see why she is so intent on covering herself up really. I mean she looks good in a towel. Not that I've been looking or anything, I just happened to notice this. And upon noticing this my eyes have wandered from the task at hand to the red head by the door. My eyes are met this those brown ones again, and I cannot for the life of me will myself to look away. I should really stop making a habit out of staring at this girl, it must be starting to get weird, for her, not me, it doesn't bother me what-so-ever. I just happen to appreciate her eyes that's all.

Our staring contest is then ended by the sound of the front floor slamming, well mother's home I'm guessing. Now I can get back to the job at hand. Clothing Emily. Right.

"Here we are Miss Fitch."

"What, so I'm not Lady Muck anymore then?"

"Well obviously not, as you are no longer covered in paint Em. Don't worry I'm sure I'll find an excuse to call you Lady Muck again at some point. Have faith in me." I grin at her, yep grin, I full on grin and she grins back at me.

"So clothes Naomi?"

"Oh yeah! Here you are." I extend my arms out towards her which have a pair of joggers on them and an oversized t-shirt with a pig on it. Emily, just looks at it, obviously a bit confused. "I support animal rights." I just shrug it off, I was brought up around this kind of stuff, it's normal for me.

"Thanks, now before I go and change, what's your last name?" Oh shit! My last name, fucking hell she will piss herself. Fucking great.

"Camp..." I just mumble the rest, hoping she won't realise and will just go and get changed.

"Sorry what was that?" Oh I see how it is. She's loving this, watching me squirm. Like I said, it's like she can read my mind. I really don't want to tell her.

"FINE! It's Campbell, my name is Naomi Campbell. Now go and get changed and laugh on your own." She just erupts into a full on belly laugh and walks away.

After 5 minutes of sulking in my room Emily returns looking, well I want to say cute, but I'm still annoyed at her, so I'm not even going to think that she looks cute. NOPE! My brain will do as I wish and ignore all thoughts that involve Emily and looking cute.

"So Campbell eh? Sweet." A cheeky grin spreads across her face and I can't help but smile and as soon as the smile on my face has made it's presence known my brain immediately disobeys previous orders. Emily looks cute. She really does. My clothes drown her. She's so tiny. The joggers are rolled up at the end to prevent her from tripping over the ends of them. And the shirt. Well, she just gets lost in it. It's nice to see her in my clothes, like she is supposed to be wearing them. It's not that I believe in like fate or any of that shit, but meeting Emily has probably been one of the best things to happen to me. I've only known her for a day and I feel like a different person, but in a good way.

* * *

Me and Emily lay on my bed for what seemed like an hour waiting for her mum. It turned out it had only been about half an hour. During this time though I managed to successfully come up with a variable multitude of insults that revolved around Emily's size. She hated all of them and consequently I received a pillow in the face repeatedly. I only continued with the insults because well, she looked sweet when she was getting annoyed. Her lips would pull together into a line and her nostrils would flare just a little bit. Her eyebrows would nit together and she would just stare at me, that is until she began giggling.

"See I'm funny even when I'm teasing you. I think that's quite an achievement." I smile smugly at her and she just continues laughing at me. Slowly though her laughter dies down and she just looks at me right in the eye. Again I'm stuck. I should never make eye contact with this girl, it's dangerous.

"What like an achievement that you would get a prize for?" This now reminds me of the incident today while we were supposedly skipping. Her eyes are scanning my eyes and then looking down towards my lips and then back to my eyes again. And again I do the same. I then realise that somehow we were now on our sides, on my bed facing each other. What's going on? Pull yourself together Naomi. Answer her for fucks sake! I manage swallow audibly, and then continue with the original conversation.

"Of course." It's more like a whisper, I didn't intend to whisper but I couldn't manage to get my voice to leave my throat properly. Our eyes lock again and I scan her face. Her face holds an expression that I haven't seen her wear before, but I have seen the same expression plastered permanently onto Cooks face. She's planning something.

Her phone then suddenly vibrates, she takes a quick look, it's probably her mum. Her eyes then come back to mine and she begins to set her plan into motion. Her face moves closer to mine, so close that I can feel her breath on my lips. Slowly a cheeky grin grows on her face and she plants a kiss on my cheeks. I immediately roll over and hit the floor with quite a degree of force. I wasn't expecting that at all. I pull myself up to my feet, and I'm met with the standing form of Emily smiling at me, by the door about to leave.

"Sorry darlin' but you shouldn't tease me about my height" and just to top it off, she throws in a wink. Fucking hell. She got me back for the ice pack incident and she got me back good.

Miss Fitch, may be quiet but she is deadly. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS, CHAPTER 3 :D I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think. **

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but i had exams, but they are nearly over so I will be able to update more often hopefully soon. I will try to get the next chapter done and up as soon as i can :)**

**REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. Sorry about the wait again. **

**EXAMS ARE OVER! **

**I will hopefully be able to update more often :D **

**I am so ridiculously in love with ALL of you lot who are reading and especially reviewing it! I'm glad you all like it so much :) **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

DAY 2.

Today is the same as any other day during the holiday club. I woke up at an ridiculous this morning, arrived at the church at around 8 as usual with my mum and again, we set up all of the equipment. Todays agenda consisted of parachute games and generally pissing about. Again.

Right on time JJ arrived, followed by Cook and Effy. But I didn't care about them. Not that I don't love them but today I was looking for a certain little red head. This kind of behavior is completely foreign to me. I've never been one to look out for someone in particular, I've never felt the need, until now. I enjoy Emily's company. I like seeing her face. I like knowing that she's near me. I've realised that I feel more secure when she's around. Last night, once she'd left my house I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't tell if I was coming or going. I was just "there" but when she was with me I felt at ease, being with her just felt right to me. I can't believe one girl has had such a huge impact on me after one day.

Freddie and Katie arrived 10 minutes ago and still no sign of Emily, it's also nearly 9.30. I need my team mate here to help. I've been trying to convince myself that the only reason I want her here is because she's my team mate but secretly I know that's not true. I want her here because...well because I like her.

"I like her." I whispered it to myself, just once. I needed to make sure what I was thinking wasn't my mind fucking with me. Verbalising my thoughts made it all seem so real.

"Alright Campbell?" FUCK ME! I instantly jump out of my own skin the minute I hear her voice. I thought I was alone. FUCK! Did she hear what I said? Shit!

"You scared the shit out of me!" Maybe I said that a bit too loud. There is now a total of 4 children gathered around me with they're mouths almost touching the floor. I just quickly tell them to go back to the team table, hoping that they would forget what they had just heard.

I turn around, and of course, standing before me is Emily, her eyes now fixed to the floor. I know I've said this repeatedly in my head but she really is completely and utterly adorable.

"You're adorable." Her eyes instantly snap to mine, shock evident in her stare. I can't see my own facial expression but I'm assuming it holds a similar look. I manage to pull my eyes away, trying to look at anything and anyone but her and find myself being stared at by Cook and Effy. Fan-Fucking-Tastic! The two people that know everything about everything have now seen me making a complete twat of myself. I can now expect a couple of awkward conversations coming my way soon.

Thankfully this really, really awkward moment is broken by my mums own booming voice.

"Right everyone! Are we all listening?" She's so fucking patronising. "Outside for the parachute!" Oh shit the parachute.

All of the children have now evacuated the church within seconds of being told where the parachute is. Cook had also run off with the rest of the young leaders chasing after him. This leaves Emily and me in a very awkward silence. We're both obviously trying not to look at each other. I don't see why just two words have caused such a problem. They weren't that earth shattering were they? I move my eyes back to Emily, she's again reverted back to being her quiet little self. This gives me a chance to look her over. Her hair is scraped back into a messy ponytail which shows off her array of piercings quite nicely. My eyes slowly move down and then stop at her torso. Not because of her boobs but because she's still wearing my t-shirt. My pig t-shirt is on Emily Fitch? I instantly smile, I can't help it, it just creeps across my face involuntarily. Her head finally rises and she meets my eyes, noticing the smile that has graced my own lips. She looks so confused right now but eventually smiles back at me.

"Come on Em, parachute?"

* * *

So parachute games. They are really not my forte. Mainly because, again, I am really uncoordinated. I have fallen over a grand total of 5 times due to little children running all over the place and have been trapped under the parachute because it's so fucking amusing and to top off my epic failure, little Fitch has been laughing at me throughout this whole ordeal.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Emily and me went about our business as usual. Helping the children, and working as a team. We both seemed to have conveniently "forgotten" about my little verbal indiscretion this morning which I was more than thankful for. For now on I will keep these thoughts inside my brain.

* * *

Again the day has reached the time that is known as: END OF HOLIDAY CLUB FOR THE DAY, yes it's an imaginative title I know. And here I am, outside, in the sun trying to get the parachute back inside the fucking bag. Now I've never been good at camping and I always used to get my friends to put my sleeping bag into the bag because I just failed, so obviously the best job for my mum to give me is the one that requires putting a huge parachute into a little bag.

I have spent at least 10 minutes battling with this pissing parachute and I'm probably further away from getting it inside the bag than when I started. Fuck it. I give up. The parachute has beaten me. I've been well and truly defeated by some material. I'm just going to sit on the floor and mope cos this is fucking ridiculous. On my way to the only shady spot about I manage to slip on the parachute itself!

"CHRIST ON A FUCKING BIKE!"

"You alright Naomi?"

Following the voice that has just addressed me I am met with those beautiful brown eyes and that, now familiar, smirk.

"You know, this isn't amusing, I smacked my head with something? Possibly my own arm, I don't know."

"Come here you daft sod."

Emily places herself on the floor next to me. She's a lot more graceful. She looks at me, squinting her eyes just a tiny bit, probably looking for my war wound.

"There's nothing there." Again that amused smirk is back.

"Then why does my face feel like it's been hit with a fucking frying pan?" I frown. It's all I can manage at this moment. My face actually really hurts right now.

The next thing I know a soft hand is cupping my chin and tilting my face to the left just a little bit. I look towards Emily and catch her eyes. They're so soft, she really seems to care about me. It's nice. Having people care.

"Thanks Em." I say this with as much sincerity as I can muster, I really am grateful, for everything. Not just her looking at my war wounds but for just being there. Even if I did only meet her yesterday.

"I was only checking your face Naomi, it's no big deal really." She just shrugs this off like it doesn't matter, but it really does matter.

"Come on, let's get you home." Now Emily is taking me back to my own house, I really must have hit my head hard.

* * *

"In you come my little invalid." I can't help but laugh at this. Yesterday she was my Lady Muck. Now I'm her little invalid. I've now known her for a grand total of 2 days and we already act like a fucking couple. An involuntary smile appears, Emily sees and just does the same, obviously not knowing what I'm smiling about.

I may have only hit my head, but I really do feel like complete shit now. Fuck it, I can be a bit of a drama queen, sue me. Emily walked behind me up the stairs with her hand placed lightly on the small of my back, supporting me just a little bit. Not that she needed to do this, but I wasn't really complaining.

"I have to go Naomi. Where's your phone?"

"Hmm?"

"Your phone?"

"Oh right, here." I pass the phone to her.

"Right done. Text me if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" I think that came out harsher than I meant it to.

"Anyway, I'm off. See you Naoms."

SHIT!

* * *

So it's now 2a.m. and I am still awake. Why was I such a bitch to her? It makes no sense. I honestly do not understand myself right now. I've been sitting here for hours just thinking "why" but enough of thinking, I'm going to do something, and she gave me her number. It's worth a try.

**Naomi: Hey Em? Awake? xx**

Fucking hell, why would she be awake at 2 in the morning? Why am I awake at 2 in the morning? Oh wait, because I'm a horrible person. A dim light shines in my room and I practically jumped at my phone to see the reply.

**Emily: Yeah. x **

One word answer? That's fine, I deserve it. I was horrible.

**Naomi: Meet me on the park? At the entrance please? xx**

Again she replies. Well this is good obviously?

**Emily: Now? x**

Fucking hell, I knew this was a stupid idea. Persist Campbell, persist.

**Naomi: Yeah, please? xx**

**Emily: Okay, i'll see you in half an hour. xx**

Right. Operation "something involving Emily but I don't know what yet" is a go.

* * *

**YEP I'M LEAVING IT THERE. I hope you liked this chapter :) You really are all very lovely. And you know I'm still smiling more after your reviews about the last chapter. **

By the way everyone I think you should all listen to You had me at hello by A Day to Remember.

**You all know what to do. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_**lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought that since my exams were done that I would be updating more regularly but I haven't been home for 3 days, so writing hasn't happened. But I spent this whole evening writing this up for you :) I really am sorry for making you all wait. **

**I have to say again, (I'm getting repetitive) BUT I LOVE YOU EVERYONE THAT IS REVIEWING AND READING! You are all so lovely to me. All of my reviews make me smile, which is always weird when I'm with my friends and I suddenly have a huge smile on my face :) I hope that doesn't mean I have no life at all :P **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Operation "something to do with Emily" may have been set in motion but I am fucking freezing my tits off out here. It's supposed to be summer for fucks sake and I feel like I'm on holiday at one of the poles. The things I do for this girl, honestly. I still can't believe she agreed to come and meet me at 2 in the morning after I'd just acted like I didn't value her one bit, like knowing her meant fuck all to me even though the few days that I had known her had been some of the best days of my life. I obviously lead a sad life.

* * *

"_Text me if you need me."_

"_Why would I need you?" _

"_Anyway, I'm off. See you Naoms."_

_

* * *

_

Why do I do these completely stupid fucking things to people that I care about. Yep. I care about her, I like her. All of this has already been established in my own head, but she must think I really couldn't give two shits about her. So that's what I need to do, I need to let her know how I feel. That sounds so fucking cheesy and I'm Naomi Campbell and I don't do cheesy. For fucks sake just be honest, it's really not that hard!

Last night I hadn't noticed the way Emily's face had fallen after I had spoken, but thinking back to that moment made my chest hurt. She looked so hurt. All of that day she had looked happy. Smiling pretty much constantly, it became infectious, even when I managed to smack my own head she managed to smile. Not in a bitchy way, just an amused expression, it was nice. Usually those kinds of things would piss me right off, but when she was laughing at me being a clumsy prick, for some reason, it was okay. But once I had opened fucking mouth and said that I didn't need her her face collapsed for a second. How could I do that to someone.

* * *

It's now almost 2.30 in the morning. I'm tired and I look like shit. I was going to throw my joggers on before I left the house but then I realised that Emily still had them, along with my pig top, the very top that she had been wearing the last time I had seen her, which is now yesterday. I'm standing in the cold, on my own, in a park, wearing a pair of shorts and a hoodie that I found at the back of my wardrobe. I do have some tights on under the shorts, but they aren't exactly the warmest article of clothing that I own. Emily said that she would be about half an hour, and I'm not being picky but it has now been over half an hour and I am really cold. Fuck me this was a stupid idea. No one should listen to my suggestions, specifically suggestions that I make at two in the morning after I've just caused myself a head injury. I'm obviously concuss or something along those lines.

After waiting for what is now 40 minutes my phone vibrates in my shorts pocket.

**Emily: Fucking hell it's freezing why are you wearing shorts?**

How the fuck does she know that I'm wearing shorts? Who is she Yoda? I did a general spin around on the spot, which made me look like a complete arse, and I still haven't managed to see her. It's dark anyway and her hair may be bright but it isn't glow in the dark as well. Fucks sake this is just irritating.

**Naomi: Where the fuck are you?**

"I'm right here you twat." Fucking hell! This is now the seconds time this girl has caused me to practically jump out of my skin. And now she decides to scare the shit out of me while I'm standing in the dark at almost 3 in the morning now.

"Jesus! Can you stop sneaking up on me? Especially in the dark."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." And there's that cheeky smile of hers. Well at least she's no really pissed off at me. Or at least she doesn't seem to be. This is a good thing.

"You're very annoying." I raise my eyebrow at her, which again seems to amuse her.

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me." And again there's that smile. How the fuck was I able to be a complete bitch to her.

* * *

After a few minutes of grinning, laughing and generally having a bit of a laugh I choose to just do what I came to do. I consciously remove the smile that's on my face and replace it with a sad, guilt ridden expression. She seems to realise what's going on as her expressions changes to a sad smile and her eyes fix themselves to the floor, as usual.

"I'm sorry Em, I really am." I stare at her intently, waiting for her eyes to meet mine. But they stay fixed to the floor.

"Em, please look at me." She still just sits there, not looking at me. For fucks sake, I'm trying to make peace, and salvage whatever there is that made up our friendship, relationship, thing that we have at the minute.

Right fuck it, I slowly pull out a fag and light up, savoring the sensation that is nicotine. I really need to just calm down but the fact that Emily now won't even look at me is just stressing me the fuck out.

"It doesn't matter Naomi, it's not like we're friends or anything, you've only known me for a day or so, I don't mean anything to you so it's fine really." She looks so blank. There's nothing behind her eyes anymore. She doesn't even need to make eye contact with me to realise this. Her eyes are just so dull. So fucking defeated.

She actually thinks that she means nothing to me?

"No Em, it does matter. For fucks sake!" I didn't mean to shout really, but I'm frustrated, I'm on the brink of being really fucking pissed off. "I was a bitch to you and you're my friend." Right calm the fuck down. Deep breath. Fucking release it. Release the fucking deep breath you brainless fuck. Finally, right here we go. "I like you Emily." She still hasn't made eye contact with me, but I see her eyes almost pop out of her head. I don't know why I even said it. I mean I thought about it, it's not like I'm intoxicated or anything. I'm completely in my right mind. It just felt like the right thing to say to her.

Slowly her head turns towards me and she makes eye contact. She looks really shocked. Like really fucking shocked. The shock slowly fades away, like the cogs in her head are whirring and she's just processing everything that I just said to her. She searches my own eyes, looking for something, god knows what. The defeated emotion behind her eyes seems to be dissipating and hope seems to be replacing it.

"I like you too Naoms." The smile that graces her lips is probably the most pure smile I have ever seen in my life. It's so beautiful. She's really beautiful. I think a similar smile is now plastered over my own lips.

She suddenly looks really embarrassed. I know it's dark and it's cold, but I think her cheeks have suddenly gotten slightly redder."So what does this mean then? You know for us?" And you know what, I have no fucking clue what this means for us.

"Well, I don't know what it means for us at this present time, but right now I think we should go home cos it is fucking freezing Ems." The laugh that comes from her is so light. Barely audible.

"Okay I'll see you later today then?"

"No Em, come back with me, I live around the corner and it's nearly...Shit 4 o'clock. You're not walking back at this time."

"Okay I'll just text Katie." She just smiles at me again. That beautiful smile that makes me think that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Once we got home we made ourselves comfortable in my bed. It wasn't what I would call awkward just different. I've known her for 2 days and she's now sharing my bed and told me that she likes me as well. We both seem to be fairly shocked and completely gob smacked about what's happened. We're both on opposite sides of the bed, but I can occasionally feel the cold of her skin on my own. She's wearing another one of my t-shirts which now seems to be becoming a recurring situation. What the fuck is going on with me? What does this all fucking mean?

_"So what does this mean then? You know for us?" _

That question is not going to leave my head any time soon. I really do have no clue. I hadn't thought about what all this would mean. Where do I think this is going to go? I have never been so confused in my whole fucking life.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU GO :) **

**I hope you're all liking this my loverlies.**

**I'll will really try to update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for all of my reviews :) keep going please. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait. Your reviews for the last chapter were lovely. Just so you all know the beginning of this will be a bit cliched but it was bound to happen really. **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that is still reading this. I didn't think this would be read at all, so thanks :D. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy.**

"_What does this mean? You know for us?"_

So all in all operation 'something to do with Emily' was quite a success to some degree. It may have been planned under the influence of really strong pain killers and was then executed under the influence of the same really strong pain killers but I did sort of achieve my main goal. I told her and she gave me the perfect reply, which saved me from feeling like a complete twat. So really I should be over the moon right now. I should be on cloud nine. Basically I should be all of the metaphors used to show that you are really happy. But in all honesty I don't know what I feel right now. I'm just lying in bed, with my eyes fixed shut, knowing that Emily is right next to me and she's closer to me than she was last night, or I'm closer to her.

I don't want to wake up. I don't want to open my eyes at all. Partly because I was exhausted after my early morning adventures and right now I'm very comfortable in my bed, all snuggled up in my duvet but also because I would have to face the question that has been on my brain all night; "What does this mean?" I had hardly slept because of all of these thoughts buzzing around in my head and it didn't help having the subject of my infatuation sleeping right next to me. I don't regret telling her, far from it, it's just...I don't know where to go from here. How do I act around her? What am I supposed to do? What are 'we'? I fucking wish I had the answers to all of these questions. I've never been in this kind of situation. I've never liked anyone as much as I like Emily right now. And I most definitely have never been liked in return. Why can't things just be simple?

* * *

I've been lying here with my eyes firmly shut for god knows how long. I'm going to have to get up soon though, as the holiday club starts at 9.30 and I have to be there for 8, as usual. I might as well just get up now and get the awkward silence in the morning over and done with now or I could wait for my mum to run into my room witnessing whatever position Emily and me are lying in. I think I know which option I prefer, none of the above perhaps? My decision is made for me as a drozy voice breaks my chain of thought completely.

"Naoms, it's nearly 8." I finally open my eyes and notice that my head is resting upon Emily's chest. I can hear her faint heart beat below me beating a steady rhythm that is oddly hypnotic. I just want to go back to sleep. I grumble in response to Emily and she just giggles at how reluctant I am to actually get up. I really don't want to move. All of my worries have completely disappeared. Being here, now, with Emily is just perfect. A smile now creeps across my face. I think operation 'something to do with Emily' was actually a complete success. I'm happy. I don't know what we are, or what this means still, but for now I'm content with what is going on.

"Naoms, as much as staying in bed sounds like a plan, your mum has been shouting your name for the past half hour, and seriously it's 5 to 8." SHIT! I didn't think it was that close to 8. Right I'm getting up now.

* * *

Within 10 minutes I had popped in and out of the shower, clothed myself and managed to fall over while attempting to put my tights on. This had prompted a short outburst of giggles from the red head who was still sitting quietly on my bed. She looked like such a child, sitting cross legged, in my t-shirt that was drowning her. It was adorable. I grinned at her and she grinned back at me.

Emily had finally chosen to get her lazy arse out of bed as well. Well this was after a lot of persuading from me. Overall she's a grumpy bitch in the morning. Well, more accurately an adorable, grumpy bitch.

"Naomi! Are you ready yet?" Shit my mum. She doesn't know Emily's here, or that Emily stayed over last night. Shit she's really the mother from hell when feelings are involved. She's going to know something's going on the moment I walk down the stairs, she probably knew before I knew, she's like Effy. Shit Effy. These are the things that have been worrying me. People asking questions that I can't answer, and that is exactly what Effy and my mum do. They always want 'honesty' from me, but if I don't know the truth how can I tell them?

"Naomi, your mum." Emily jabbed me in the ribs a bit to get my attention, and she succeeded, I turn to look at her and I instantly get lost in those eyes of hers. Fucking hell they are so warm. What does this all fucking mean? I just want to know what this is. She asked me and I couldn't answer, which probably means that she doesn't even know herself. I feel different when I'm with Emily. I know I have friends like JJ, but knowing Emily has made me realise so many things about myself. I've been alone for so long but now I feel like I have someone that cares about me. Someone that isn't going to fuck off and leave me. Emily has tried to hard to get to know me, and I have let her, kind of. Me and her obviously need to talk about everything cos we do need to know what 'this' means.

"Naomi for fucks sake we are going to be late." Gina, my mum, just barges into my room, no knocking or anything just straight in, probably almost breaking the door itself. This just breaks me out of my thoughts, which for once are actually quite important. Gina looks towards me and then over to Emily, confusion clearly apparent on her face which is soon replaced by a smile. "Oh Emily nice to see you, I didn't know you were here. Now hurry the fuck up." Well that smile was short lived.

"Come on then Fitch." I make to leave the room but Emily grabs my hand. Her hands are so soft, I feel like I can't move and I think my stomach just did multiple uncoordinated flips. Yep even my stomach is as uncoordinated as me.

"Naomi." Her eyes are fixed to the floor as usual, I know what she's thinking about, it's probably the same as me, apart from without the very "graceful" flipping stomach, her stomach probably flips in a very graceful manner, just flipping about as it does. Her stomach is probably very lovely.

"I know Em. Lets just go yeah." I try to smile and reassure her but I don't think it's working that well. Right time for plan B.

I quickly lean forward and plant a small kiss on one of her cheeks. Her face instantly lights up, with her obviously trying to hide that fact, but failing. This is probably the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. She finally meets my gaze and grins at me. Whatever 'this' is...well I hope it all goes okay, cos Emily is the best thing in my life right now.

* * *

Upon arriving at the church Emily and me were set to work, setting out tables, cleaning up the remainder of yesterdays mess and even putting out the infamous parachute again. Emily is like a pro with the parachute. Yes I made her do it. I'm really not interested in receiving another head injury, it wasn't fun. The whole morning had just consisted of laughing and smiling, I could get used to having her around more often. Once JJ arrived we started setting out all of the craft materials, him and Emily got on like a house on fucking fire. It was sweet. My best friend and my...well I still don't know what Emily and I don't think she's actually mine, but my best friend and Emily were getting on and that's all I could ask for right now.

* * *

So the morning so far had been really really good. JJ and Emily had been getting to know each other all morning. Once Freddie and Katie got here they came over to us three. It was fun, that is until Katie dragged Emily off 'twin sister time' she called it, bollocks. So now me, JJ, and Freds are just sitting about in the church waiting for the children to make there appearance. Well in reality, Freddie's should be waiting for Katie but is probably waiting for Effy, and JJ seems quite content with us, and I'm waiting for Emily to return and right on que here she is with Katie as well. It doesn't look like they've been fighting or anything, not that there's a reason why they should. Katie looks ridiculously happy, and Emily has a fake smile plastered across her face, I've come to know how she smiles and that is definitely not genuine.

"You alright Em?" I smile at her, willing her to smile back at me. Thank god she does. I can't be doing with this fake smile plaguing Emily's features, it just seems wrong.

* * *

Finally the children have arrived, and I don't have to spend anymore time with Katie Fitch, she is the complete opposite to Emily. They don't even look that similar. They are so different.

"Naomi." Effy. Shit. I turn around to be faced with Effy's cold blue eyes. I gesture for us to go to the toilets, I'm not having this conversation here. Before leaving I just turn to Emily placing my hand on the small of her back involuntarily and let her know where I'm going.

In the toilets, I place myself next to a sink, leaning nonchalantly against it. Effy props herself in front of one of the cubicles.

"So?" Oh Effy, always the informative speaker.

"So what Eff?"

"Emily. You."

"Yeah we're friends." Why don't I just tell her, maybe she could shed some light on what's going on herself.

"You're not 'just friends' I know you Naomi, and you don't have 'just friends', well apart from JJ. You like her."

"Fine. I don't see why this has anything to do with you."

"She likes you too." A small smile graces my lips, it was nice to here Effy say that Emily likes me, of course it was even better when Emily said it herself.

"I know."

"She wears your clothes?" Fucking hell, I knew someone would pick up on that little fact.

"Well she needed clothes, I was just being nice."

"You're never 'nice'." An amused smirk appears on Effy's face. I miss this, with her.

"Fuck off." I return her amused smirk, but raise her a raised eye brow, she knows she can't beat the raised eye brow.

"She knows you like her doesn't she?" I simply nod. "And you know she likes you already." I nod again. "So what does it mean?"

"Fucking hell, I don't even know, I was hoping you could tell me Eff."

"I can't do that. I thought you were Naomi 'all seeing' Campbell?"

"Yeah but Eff, I haven't been in this situation before, I don't know what to do."

Our limited conversation is interrupted by the beautiful little red head. Emily Fitch.

"Sorry, I was just checking you hadn't gotten swallowed by the toilet or something." I laugh lightly, she's adorable. "Oh and Gina wants us all out there, something about team talks and shit."

Effy walks away instantly.

"Let's go then Lady Muck."

"So I'm Lady Muck again?"

"Yeah well you have something on your nose...just there" I tap the tip of her nose and it screws up slightly. I think this is now more adorable than her sitting on my bed being drowned by my t-shirt. "Glue."

"Thanks." She just smiles at me again, she really is beautiful.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 6. I hope you're all still liking this. Thank you for all of your reviews, honestly they are AMAZING! I will try to update again as soon as I can. **

**You all know what to do. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? **


	7. Chapter 7

**So because I have been updating quite badly recently I thought you deserve a faster update so here it is. And also you all seemed to want more from your last reviews. **

**As I've said many times. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY! Thank you so much to everyone that is reviewing and actually reading and favouriting and alerting and everything. :) Now on with the show. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

So team talks. Well they are boring as fuck. My mum likes the groups to have "healthy competition" so she rambles on about some shit about standing up for yourself and for others who support you. I've heard it all before really, and it still has no impact on me, it's still the same old hippy shit that she has been going on about for the past 19 years. Even when I was a baby she took me along to folk festivals and to protests. I just thought they were a party, not a really important event. I was young, sue me. It's not all shit, that's probably quite a harsh term for it. I appreciate her views and shit but I made my own judgement on this stuff years ago. I will stand up for myself and my beliefs. But I don't need people to help me. That's probably why I have lacked "relationships" and "best friends" or "friends" at all. I don't need people to back me up, I can stand my own ground. Well that is until a certain little red head.

I now have someone who I want to get to know. Who I want to be my...well that's the main problem isn't it? I don't know what I want her to be to. I know I like her, that's a given, but what does that fucking mean! This is so frustrating. Looking at her now she looks so calm and happy. Her concentrating face is very sweet. Her eyebrows are slightly raised and her mouth. Well god knows what it's doing. She has the oddest facial expressions. When you look at her, on the outside she looks like this small, innocent girl who is perfect in every way. But when you really looks at her. Really dissect the facial expressions and the body language you can see so much more. She's a fighter, you can tell by how determined she looks while doing even the simplest of tasks. She's also very defensive, but only when her sister is around. But like she said, she wasn't always like this, she wasn't always strong. The first day I met her and walked her back to my house she told me:

"_You know I'm not always that quiet, I mean I used to be, but I grew out of it."_

I don't know why she told me, but knowing that she _used_ to be...I just want to know why she was. I want to ask her about it. She's intriguing. Her twin is a completely different story. They are so different, it's quite spooky. Katie walks around like she owns the place, like everyone should stop what they are doing and look at her. She craves attention, but when you look deeper she is just an insecure little girl. They way she always goes to Freddie for reassurance that he's there, that he wants her. I feel bad for her.

I have no clue when I became so psychological, probably when I met Effy, but the thing with psychology, it demands a lot of concentration and now I have no fucking clue about what's going on. I probably look like a rabbit coming face to face with a car, eyes popping out and shifting about. Oh that rhymes, shit I get so easily distracted.

"Naomi? Come on." And again, this girl made me jump out of my fucking skin. She's like a pissing ninja.

"Sorry?" I look at her, completely oblivious to what she's talking about. She just laughs at me. With the amount she laughs at me you'd think I was some kind of comedy genius. But sadly I'm just quite uncoordinated and dim witted.

"We're going outside, you know for your favourite activity." There's that smile again, not the warm one, but the one that is mischievous. It's the one I witnessed just before I fell off of my bed because a certain Fitch decided to kiss my cheek. You can't blame me for being shocking, it was shocking. I wasn't expecting her to do that. I didn't think she actually had the guts to. I don't get why I'm over analysing everything. Friends kiss friends on the cheek all the time, it's not odd, it's perfectly normal. But I had only known her for less than a day. Fucking hell Campbell stop making excuses, you know she likes you.

* * *

So parachute games, my first attempt at this was actually pitiful. And if I'm being honest this attempt is probably even worse. I just can't concentrate at all. I didn't think that tell Emily that I liked her would bother me that much. All day the same words have been buzzing through all of my senses; "What does this mean?" Fucks sake. This whole situation is more than irritating. It's...well I don't know what is more than irritating. But I know that this situation is worse. I'm glad I told her I know I am, but now I just can't keep my eyes off her. Just seeing her makes me smile. She doesn't even have to speak to me. Why can't I just have the answer. Like Effy said I'm Naomi 'all-seeing' Campbell.

"Naomi, Emily. Can you two pack the parachute up, Effy said she'll look after your group until you get back." We've finished the parachute games? When did that happen? And now Effy's looking after our group, I glance towards her and of course she's just smirking at me. She obviously has something in mind for me and Emily. Effy's like a warped version of Cupid really.

"Naomi, can you try not to cause yourself an injury today? I don't fancy a repeat of last time." I can tell she's just having a joke with me but there's also sadness in her eyes. The last time I hurt myself led to me being a complete bitch to her.

"_Why would I need you?" _

Come on Campbell shrug it off, you've spoken to her about it, it's fine now. I send a smile her way to reassure her that I'm okay. She simply smiles back at me. And now here is the return of the uncoordinated stomach flips, and they are back with a vengeance. How does one small person have such a huge impact on me.

* * *

So somehow me and Em have ended up lying on the parachute giggling about my last accident. She finds it oddly amusing that someone can hurt themselves as much as I manage to. I can't help being accident prone.

"I saw you fall, it was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"It wasn't funny for me. I still don't know how I managed to smack my own head with my arm, or possibly with the floor. I have no clue what happened." This just causes her giggles to grow into a full on belly laugh. The only description I can ever think that describes her perfectly is 'adorable'.

"You really are adorable you know." I turn my head to face her, I couldn't stop myself from saying it to her again. She's stopped laughing. Why has she stopped laughing? Fuck I shouldn't have opened my mouth again. I should learn to just keep it shut. Zip the fucking thing shut. It's bloody useless, just causes trouble.

"I assume you're ranting in your head." What?

"It seems when you rant in your head you tend to flare your nostrils slightly and bite your lip. It's sweet."

"What?" I wasn't ranting. Why would I be ranting? What's she on about.

"And now you're doing it again." She's smiling at me, a smile I've come to know. I amuse her greatly it seems.

"Damn my expressive features." And here come the giggles again.

* * *

So half an hour of talking and laughing has now led to a nice comfortable silence between us. I look over at her occasionally. Every so often she's looking at me. I just smile, but I can't stop myself from going back to that fucking question. It's starting to piss me off now.

"It means we like each other, that's all." She's now lying on her side, looking at me properly so I do the same.

"What are you a fucking mind reader?" A soft laugh escapes her lips.

"No but I've been thinking about it to."

"Right."

I'm reminded of the first time I really looked into her eyes two days ago during skipping. I got completely caught in them. And again, I'm caught up in the beauty that is Emily Fitch. For once my eyes are the first to flick down to her lips, and she follows suit. It's complete role reversal. She looks a bit lost, whereas I know what I'm doing. I'm aware of what is going on.

I slowly lean forward, checking her eyes every so often, making sure she's okay. I'm so close that I can feel her breath on my lips. I look back to her eyes one more time asking with my own if this is okay. She simply nods. I bow my head a bit, and meet her own forehead. I just want to saver this moment. This is what 'this' means. I know the answer now. Noses touch, and then our lips meet perfectly. It's slow, cautious, but perfect. She is perfect. I pull away slightly and meet her brown eyes again. Now lying on my back, I search for her hand and lace our fingers together, they fit so perfectly.

"This is what this means."

* * *

**There we are. I hope you like it so far :) I'll see what I can do about updating soon. **

**You know what to do. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can only apoligise for how long it's taken me to get this chapter done. I've been out a lot but I'm hoping that I will be able to update a bit more quickly soon, but I've said that in every chapter so that may not happen, sorry. Thank you though to everyone that is still reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting this story. It really does put a smile on my face :). **

**I don't own skins. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Just lying on the parachute with Emily, our hands intertwined is the best feeling in the world for me. Maybe I'm over exaggerating. God knows what I'm feeling right now really.

"Stop over analysing." Wait what? I do a double take, looking over at Emily multiple times, how did she know what I was thinking? I think I'm actually going mad. I really do.

"Okay this is just creepy, you weren't even looking at me. How the fuck did you know that I was panicking."

"Your hand." She pulls our entwined hands up slightly so I can see them. I don't know what she's on about. They are just hands. Normal and ordinary hands.

"What about it?"

"Well it's crushing mine, so I'm guessing that you're stressing out." Now that I properly look at her hand it is rather red. I didn't realise I did that when I was rambling. I've noticed I do a lot of things when I ramble in my head. Like flare for my nostrils for instance.

"Seriously Naoms, I like holding your hand and all but I don't think I'll have much of a hand left by the end of the day."

"Shit sorry." I instantly release Emily's hand and receive a mumble of disappointment from her. The next thing I know Emily is sitting up with her legs crossed. I do the same. We sit just looking at each other, slowly her hands cup my face and she looks right into my eyes.

"Calm down Naoms. Stop worrying. Okay?" I don't think I can actually kick my voice into action so I just nod at her.

I was so caught up in Emily that I didn't even realise that we were being watched.

"Excuse me?"

"JJ! HI!" I hear giggles from behind me. Whats so funny?

"Naomi? Why are you shouting?" Oh that was what's so funny.

I was shouting? Oh. See that's one of the things I know that I do when I'm panicking. I shout, a lot. Everything I say becomes a lot louder and higher pitched. It's annoying really. I do it unconsciously which is even more annoying as even my mum knows when I'm really panicking about something.

"Sorry JJ." I very consciously lower my voice completely. I go back to a more normal level of volume and make sure I'm talking in a pitch that humans can hear instead of just dogs.

"It's fine...umm hi Emily." Bless him, I think he has a slight crush on her really. Well obviously he's not the only one. Wait. Do I have a crush on Emily? Well I did just kiss her so really it's quite obvious that I do have feelings for her. As if Emily knew that I was again, rambling in my head she places her hand on the small of my back, as if to calm me down. It works to an extent but then I realise that the hand does indeed belong to Emily Fitch. The girl I just kissed. The girl that is now changing my view on the way I've been living my life completely.

"Hi JJ." The husky voice behind me breaks my chain of thought completely, I feel completely calm now. Her voice and her hand gently massaging an area of exposed skin on my back is strangely settling.

"So yes, as I was saying...umm, well Gina was wondering where you were, as you have now been packing the parachute up for 49 minutes and about 30 seconds approximately and that seems to be quite a while to pack away a parachute. And really it is actually still out and not in it's bag, so you two haven't been packing it away obviously. What have you been doing? I mean it's none of my business really. Not that you would be doing anything untoward I mean..."

"Calm down JJ."

"Oh yes, I'll just go and tell Gina that you two are on your way. Yes I'll do that. Yes."

* * *

Once JJ had left I turn back to face Emily, she has a huge smile on her face, obviously very proud of herself for calming be down completely. Not many people know when I'm stressing out apart from Emily.

"Shall we go back inside then?" What can I say? 'No I just want to stay here, fuck the holiday club?' I can't do that.

"Wait...close your eyes for a minute." She just looks at me, her expression full of confusion. "Trust me." An unsure smile graces her lips and she closes her eyes. She looks really beautiful.

I just want to be close to her. Just once more. I need to be sure. I need to know that what I'm feeling is completely real and genuine. I slowly move towards her. Checking that her eyes are still closed every now and then and then looking back down at her lips. My nose meets her and I feel her shiver as I get closer to her. I can feel her breath again on my lips.

Again our lips meet, and again I feel those uncoordinated butterflies flitting about in my stomach. Her hands trail along my hips and I bring my own hands up towards her face and trace her jaw line lightly with my fingers.

"Come on, we should get going really."

* * *

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Emily and I worked well together but it felt different. There were restrictions everywhere. I couldn't touch her, I could hardly go near her and I was constantly being bombarded with knowing looks from a certain Effy Stonem. When I say it felt different I'm not meaning that in a bad way. It was different in a good way. I could just look at Emily and admire her and I knew what it meant for us. Well I mostly knew what it meant. I'm still a bit lost about where all of this is going to lead. I mean I've never been in a 'relationship' ever, I don't know how to be _with _someone. It's all so new to me. I don't know if it's the same for Emily. I mean she's beautiful, she could get any guy or girl she wanted and with a sister like Katie, well that says it all really.

"Right everyone, you'll all be here bright and early and then we will be off."

Shit where the fuck are we going? When will I learn to actually listen to what's going on instead of getting distracted by Emily.

A hand lands again on the small of my back, very lightly. Of course the hand belongs to Emily. I smile warmly at her, I can't help it. She smiles back at me.

"I'll let you know what's going on tomorrow as we walk home. But Naoms? You should really learn to concentrate more."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it's not great but I'm hoping it's okay. Thanks again to all who are reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting this story. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_**lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Sorry for the wait for this chapter (basically I can't remember anything that has happened completely for the last 3 days so my summer is obviously going well.) so to make it up to you I have tried to cram a lot into this chapter. That could be good or bad...god knows. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I love all of you who are reading this and favoriting and alerting and reviewing :) You're all ridiculously lovely! **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS! **

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

We've been walking home hand in hand. I don't know how to describe how I feel. I can't fucking concentrate for one, I mean I really am trying to listen to what Emily is telling me but I just can't focus on anything but the fact that my fingers are laced between hers.

This is all so new to me. I haven't had a proper relationship with anyone. Not that I'm saying that this is a relationship, or a potential relationship. Fuck I don't know what this is. I like her. She likes me. We've kissed twice, it was nice. I like being around her. Holding her hand right now has already caused my already uncoordinated body to become even more uncoordinated. If that is indeed possibly. I've nearly fallen over twice and I also have now walked into a lamp post. She giggled a bit, but I think she can tell that something is bothering me. She can read me like a fucking book for fucks sake.

All the way to my house while she's been talking to me, I feel her eyes practically invading my thoughts. She knows I'm not listening at all, and she wants to know why. Of course she wants to know why. She can read me but I can also read her just as well, I've spent long enough watching her to notice small things that she does when she's obviously worrying. The way she's been looking at me shows so much frustration yet still showing fondness towards me. She suddenly stops walking, nearly removing my arm from my shoulder socket. Fucking hell she's like fucking mighty mouse.

"Naomi?" Fucks sake what is wrong with me? I don't understand why I get like this sometimes, I just become this complete bitch. It's like last time for fucks sake. I told her I didn't need her and now, again, I'm acting like I don't need her.

"Emily."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Fine, well we're at your house, well we're close so I should go. Bye."

"Emily wait. I'm sorry. I just...I don't know how to 'be' with you now." I lower my head, not wanting to meet her eyes. I have no fucking clue what they will show but I could take a wild guess, which would be hurt. Instead I just hear a laugh. What the fuck?

"Naomi, just be yourself, that's why I like you, you don't give a shit from what I've noticed. And anyway I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything, we're just close. We'll just see where it leads okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

"So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Wait. What is actually happening tomorrow?"

"Fuck me, I knew you weren't listening. We're going on a trip for the rest of the week with the children. Staying at some little river-side cabin shit. Honestly I wasn't listening to your mum either. You're very distracting, do you know that?"

"How was I distracting you?"

"Shut up, you know you were. Now I will see you bright and early miss Campbell."

"Okay."

It's really quite pathetic how I watched her walk down the path. I didn't want her to go, well not yet anyway. Not without...well fuck it I want to kiss her again.

"Wait, Emily!"

Within a heart beat she's back in front of me. She's adorable.

"Yes?" A sly smile graces her lips. She knows doesn't she?

For the third time today our lips meet. Again the only way to describe it is that it's perfect. This time Emily moves her hands around my neck and pulls me closer to her. She may think she acts all cool, calm and collected. But she is as bad as me. I'm sure she has some kind of internal monologue going on right now. My own hands are firmly fixed on her hips, slowly moving from side to side over some exposed skin of her stomach. I like her stomach. It really is quite lovely from what I have seen of it.

"Now Naomi I really should go."

"Fine." What? I can't help being a childish person. I don't want her to go, she knows that I don't want her to go so why try hiding it. And also my childish behavior always receives a few giggles from Emily. "Text me? Just so I know that you get home okay."

"Okay, just so you know that I get home okay."

And for the second time I just watch her walk away. She really is gorgeous.

Once she was gone, honestly, I felt myself deflate completely. I want her near me all the time. I want to be able to see her. After removing all of my clothes apart from my under wear I still hadn't got a text from Emily. It had only been 15 minutes but I'm impatient.

* * *

20 minutes: Still no text.

* * *

30 minutes: Still nothing.

* * *

1 hour: Fucking finally!

**Emily: Sorry for not texting sooner, I got ambushed by my mum. She wanted to know where I had been all the time after the holiday club. But anyway as requested I am texting to let you know that I'm home, no need to worry about me now ;) sleep well Naomi, I'll see you bright an early. xxxx**

Bless her. She is probably the most adorable person I know. And also the only person I know that would actually bother texting me just to let me know that they are home.

**Naomi: Thanks for letting me know, wouldn't want you disappearing with some handsome stranger now would we? :P Night Ems. xxx**

I don't know when I became this version of Naomi. The Naomi that needs people. The Naomi that needs one person in particular. It happened between being a bitch about this girl who I didn't know who was late for work to seeing this sweet little red head pop out of the neck of a t-shirt. It was that small moment that changed everything in my head. Now she is the only person I seem to be able to think about. She plagues every thought in my head. I constantly want to be near her. When I'm not I feel like complete shit. What the fuck is all of 'this'. Just seeing the shade of red that her hair is puts a smile on my face.

* * *

"NAOMI FOR FUCKS SAKE WAKE THE FUCK UP WE NEED TO GO IN 10 MINUTES!"

How I love waking up to the sound of my mothers booming voice. Shit. I need to get ready. It's a good thing that I am known for my speedy showers no matter how tired I am, and today I am exceptionally sleepy. All last night I had just thought about Emily...Emily, Emily, Emily.

So I had my shower within two minutes, which is probably a new record for me. Clothes had been packed for this trip we're all going on and I had even found time to add the smallest bit of make up to my tired looking face. In the car I felt sick. I'm spending 3 days at some holiday camp shit, constantly surrounded by people, no privacy what-so-fucking-ever. Fucks sake this is going to be brilliant.

* * *

Outside the mini bus all of the young leaders had been gathered together so we can discuss room arrangements. I'd already seen Emily. She looked adorable in her big hoodie (probably for sleeping in on the coach) It completely drowned her. She threw me one of her beautiful, slightly embarrassed smiles.

"So all of you will be sleeping in two person rooms." Emily and I turn to faces each other simultaneously, this doesn't go unnoticed by Effy who just gives me a cheeky smile. "Katie and Freddie, you're together." So Emily's not with Katie, this is good. "Naomi, you are with Cook."

"Nice one Ginakins." I'm drowned in the biggest bear hug ever. I am happy, sort of. I mean I love Cook, he's my best friend, other than JJ. But I was honestly hoping to be with Emily. Fuck that's pathetic. This is why needing someone hurts so much. It's why I've tried to avoid it. You just get disappointment. I know this is a small thing to be angry about but not being near Emily is the worse thing for me right now.

Once I've been released from Cook's death grip I turn to Emily. She's not looking at me, eyes glued again to the floor. I know she's disappointed.

"And Effy you're with Emily. And JJ you're going to be on your own as requested."

"Thank you Gina."

So everyone seems so fucking happy. JJ gets to have his privacy cos he's a complete nut case, Freddie gets to stay with his girlfriend and Effy gets to stay in the same room as the girl who is always on my mind. And of course I get to stay with my best friend. How fucking wonderful. As much as I love Cook this is just going to be awkward. For him being my best friend we don't really speak much anymore but he always knows when something is on my mind and at the minute there is definitely something on my mind. Well make that someone.

So all of us young leaders are going down to the river place together in a mini bus along with my mum and the other adult leaders. The kids are being taken down by there parents and such, something to do with child protection. Everyone else is on the bus, making themselves comfortable apart from me. I need a fag and just a chance to try to sort my head out and calm myself down a bit.

"Naomi." Suddenly I am instantly calmed from her voice. "There is a seat on that bus next to me that has your name on it." Oh fuck it. I may be confused and feel quite shitty but you know what. I like her. I want to spend time with her. So fuck it. Time to take a leap Campbell. Right off of a fucking cliff, into a lake of Emily Fitch. Fucking hell that's an odd metaphor.

I grin at her, cos honestly I'm happy. Of course I want to sit with her. If I can't share a room with her I will indeed sit next to her on the bus.

* * *

An hour into the bus journey and everyone is actually knocked out completely. Katie is all over Freds, they basically took up the whole back seat. Effy is soundly asleep in a corner, as is JJ and Cook. And I have a really cute Emily snuggled up next to me. I can't sleep. I can't even bare to shut my eyes and not be able to see the sleeping red head. I've never seen her just sleep. She looks so peaceful but she doesn't half riggle. Fucking hell she can't just lie still and it just makes her hair fall in her face. It is sweet though. I can't help but slowly graze her forehead with my hand while pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Naoms." Her sleep laced voice surprises me.

"Sorry Em, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"No wait Naomi." She pushes herself up slowly, her hair falling over her face, but she pushes it out of the way with her balled up hands. Once she's steadied herself she puts her hands lightly on each of my cheeks and kisses me so softly that I barely feel it. I rest my forehead against hers and we just stay like that for a while.

"Naomi. Can I ask you something." I nod against her forehead.

"What are we doing Naomi?"

"We're sitting on a bus Em."

"You know what I mean Naomi."

"I know."

Of course I know what she means. But I don't know what to do. I don't know what we are. I have no fucking clue what we are doing? I like her. I mean for fucks sake I watch her sleep and think she's fucking adorable and the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. I have well and truly fallen for Emily Fitch.

"So what is this Naomi?"

Now! Tell her! Fucking tell her! Be brave! Just fucking do it! NOW NAOMI CAMPBELL!

"I've fallen for you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again I will try my best to update quickly. Please try to find the time to review this story and let me know what you think of it so far :). **

**Little side not: I'm going to be going away for a few days next week so I'll try to update before then...**

**Thanks for reading/favoriting/alerting/reviewing.**

***BIG HUGS AND KISSES FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO IS READING AND ALL OF THAT!***

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxxx _


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLOR! :) So here is the next update. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews and all the people who have favorited and all that Jazz. Basically I'm off tomorrow. But I may be updating later also. SO keep an eye out :) **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"_I've fallen for you"_

I can't even believe that those words came out of my mouth so god knows what Emily is thinking right now. It's not disbelief that I see. All I see is pure happiness. The smile I get is so genuine and her eyes are full of warmth. She snuggles back down with her head leaning on my chest comfortably and laces our fingers together.

"I fell for you the minute you shoved that t-shirt on my head but right now I'm sleepy and so are you probably so I think we should get some well earned snoozing." I can feel her smiling against my chest. Nothing else needs to be said now. Everything is perfect the way it is. I mean yes I'm scared shitless of this, cos I still don't know what this means apart from the fact that we both like each other. It's so fucking confusing. Sitting here with Emily snuggled up on my chest is all I need right now. We both slept soundly for the rest of the journey.

Effy woke us up just before we reached our destination. Fucking hell I sound like a sat nav. Everyone was still completely sound asleep and I had a drozy Emily still clasping my hand tight with her hoodie still drowning her small frame.

"You two should probably detach yourselves for a bit, unless you want everyone to see whatever this is before you two even know." She smiles slightly at us. She's not being a bitch. For once Effy is being genuinely nice and looking out for us.

"Thanks Eff." I look at me and Emily's hands entwined happily and I really don't want to let go. I look back up at Emily sadly, she raises her free hand and traces my jaw line with her fingers.

"It'll only be for a bit. Anyway, it's more fun to admire from afar." And with that I feel a bit more comfortable. We detach ourselves and I try to just get a bit more sleep before we arrive and are swamped by small children. Emily leans back down onto me and also drifts off into dream land. It's innocent enough. No hand holding, just leaning. Leaning is fine isn't it? Fuck when did this become so complicated. Only a recently it seemed so simple. We both have actually fallen for one another, but we still don't know what that in itself entails at all.

* * *

"Right off the bus everyone! Hurry the fuck up!" Fucks sake why is my mum always the one that has to wake me up in such a horrible manner, can't I just be slowly woken up instead of being abruptly removed from my sleep. Everyone scampers off of the bus quite quickly, well apart from me and Emily who are just too fucking lazy to move any faster than the speed of an elderly man with severe arthritis, well maybe it's just me who is too lazy as now Emily is grabbing my hands trying very hard to pull me up.

* * *

After spending a grueling 10 minutes battling with mighty mouse Fitch I just give in and allow her to pull me up off my chair and drag me off the bus. All of the children are there and upon seeing me they scream my name. Emily just laughs behind me as I'm dragged off by the screaming children. This is probably Cooks doing that these children are attacking me as he is laughing his fucking head off and pointing at me.

"Come on Naomikins let us retire to our boudoir." Cook throws me a cheeky wink while I just give him the classic eye role. He knows it well so he will know that I am not moving from this spot that I am currently occupying.

"Naomi I will carry you if I have to." As if he would actually pick me up and carry me to the room.

"You're not going to carry me."

"Oh is that so Miss Campbell?" He starts moving towards me.

"Yes that is so, you are not carrying me Cook." I put my hands forward trying to create some kind of barrier between me and him so he will be unable to pick me up, but this seems to just encourage him and he just continues to move towards me.

"You may not be happy about the room arrangements love but suck it up. Come along." And with that I feel my feet leave the safety of the solid ground and I'm flung over Cooks shoulder. Of course I fucking struggle but it's useless he's just laughing like a fucking lunatic.

"Cook put me the fuck down!"

"Language Campbell."

* * *

After being literally carried to my room and had my bags thrown into my bag I was finally able to slip away from Cook and have a good old chat with my mum. Now when I say 'chat' what I really mean is a fight with her about this fucking ridiculous room arrangements. Why the fuck would she put me with Cook and Emily with Effy? How does any of that make sense! I mean really Emily has never spoken to Effy before in her whole life. The only people she really talks to at work is either me, Gina, or JJ, or her sister. Really it would have made more sense for Emily and Katie to be together wouldn't it? So why in gods name is she sharing with Effy? And another point why am I with Cook? This is so royally fucked up.

My mum is staying in her own cabin. Good for her. I'm not knocking this is fucking important!

So I go in and there she is just doing some environmental shit probably.

"Mum! Do you want to explain to me why the fuck I'm sharing a room with Cook?" Her eyes meet mine. This is like fucking clash of the titans. Both of us are surprisingly similar. We don't give a shit. We're outspoken. Basically we are 'Campbell's'...the name says it all really.

"Calm dow..." Oh no, she's not getting a word in about fucking potatoes this time!

"No Mum, and on another note why the flying fuck is Emily sharing with Effy? Those two have never even spoken to each other. Wouldn't it have made more sense to put me and Emily together? Not Me and Cook!"

"Naomi would you be so kind as to shut your mouth for a minute?" Fuck it. "Finally. Fucking hell I think you've gone and burst my fucking ear drum."

"I'm not discussing something so ridiculous with you. You're used to communal living so I'm sure you can manage living with Cook for a few days. Now fuck off love."

"Has anyone told you what a right fucking cow you are?"

"Plenty of people. Now off you go."

"Fucks sake, this is fucking ridiculous."

"Mumbling to yourself again?" My head shoots up and are met by the most beautiful big brown eyes that I have ever seen. The only eyes that can completely distract me from anything that i try to concentrate on. The eyes that have had the ability to calm me in any situation. Emily. Looking gorgeous, if slightly bedraggled, but we are in a forest, it's not like it matters what we look like. I think she is the only person who can actually pull of the bedraggled look. She's still got that hoodie sitting on her shoulders, hiding her perfect shape from the world.

"I'm quite the mumbler." I throw a wink her way and she just grins at me.

"Obviously. So what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." I raise my eyebrow at her, typical Campbell.

"Well I came to talk to Gina about the room arrangements, I don't get why I'm with Effy, I've never even spoken to her and she keeps looking at me funny and honestly, it's fucking creepy."

Thank fuck she is thinking exactly the same thing as me!

"That's all?"

"Well and of course, I would rather share my room with you."

"That's what I thought." I move towards her a envelop her small body. It's good to be close to her again considering I've had to spend the whole day having sexist abuse hurled at me from Cook. Yes I'm a fucking feminist at times. Emily breaks out of the hug and looks at me like she has a question on her mind, but she knows the answer. She's fucking psychic.

"So you never answered my question. Why are you here?" Oh I see how it is.

"Oh you know, just fancied a walk." I stretch my hand out to her. She spends some time just looking at it. Yes I want to hold her fucking hand. Is that so fucking wrong? After deliberating what's going on Emily takes my hand happily but not before muttering:

"Of course you did."

I walked Emily back to her room and we said our goodbyes. I then toddled back to my room taking a few stops along the way. I found this one spot. It's beautiful. Trees surrounding it, with a bit the lake running through it. So freely. No boundaries, water can just do as it wishes. If there is land in the way then it just erodes it away and goes straight through. Water always tries to find the quickest and easiest route to larger expanses of water. To being happy.

* * *

I've been sitting next to the river for fucking ages now. Just thinking. Everything seems so perfect right now, I kind of have my girl, we haven't really spoken about being a couple or anything. I don't want to think about it. Whenever I feel like I'm in a relationship of any kind I just want to run the fuck away. I hate feeling "owned" by someone, like I'm their fucking property. Everything in my head has been turned upside down since I knew Emily. I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew what I wanted. That being along is fine. I can be happy alone. I thought I was happy alone. But Emily has revealed that actually I wasn't happy. I was fucking miserable. I thought I had it all. I thought the world was my fucking oyster. But one person has changed that completely. My phone vibrates in my pocket, completely breaking the silence around me and scaring the shit out of me.

**Emily: Good night Naomi xxxx**

I let my head fall backwards and puff out all of the air in my cheeks. What the fuck is going on Naomi?

"Naomikins how are you diddling my beauty?" I jump out of my fucking skin, dropping my phone in the process. Well that's going to be fucked for a few days. Regaining my composure I turn to the only person who calls me Naomikins.

"Jesus Cook! Why the fuck are you sneaking up on me?" He's just got a cheeky grin plastered all over his face.

"Why are you sitting alone in the woods just asking for someone to sneak up on you?"

"Touché."

"Don't you mean touche love?"

"Yeah, touche." I give up. I really do. I have no energy to be a sarcastic bitch right now.

"Do you mind if I sit Blondie?"

I tilt my head towards the empty space of ground next to me to indicate that he can indeed sit down.

"Do what you like Cook."

"Come here." I slowly fall into Cooks arms next to me and relax. I'm so fucking lost right now. Emily, as much as I like her, has fucked up my head completely. Cook and me sat like this in silence for god knows how long. I've missed being able to just sit with him. He doesn't expect anything from me, he just lets me be me for a bit. Or at least be who I think I am.

"It's that little red head aint it?" I nod.

Cook gives me a light kiss on my forehead and I just feel slight tears fill my eyes. What the fuck is going on with me? First I like someone and my head gets completely fucked up and now I'm fucking crying.

Cook lifts my head so that my eyes meet his own.

"Naomi, love fucks you up, but it is the best feeling in the world girl."

"You love her."

"Nah I don't love Emilio mate."

"No Cook, Effy. You love her."

"But she doesn't love me. But your Emily does."

"Wha-"

"No. Come on Blondie, you should have been in bed ages ago. You're grumpy at the best of times but when you're tired you're like fucking...Godzilla or some shit." Cook stands up and bows at me like he's from Pride and Prejudice or some shit. I oblige though, and take his hand allowing him to pull me up. Sadly though I have the mouth of a fucking sailor.

"Fuck you." I wink at Cook and he just grins his own cheeky grin back.

"Fuck you right back love."

* * *

**I thought it was about time for a bit of Naomi/Cook. **

**Let me know how you think this is going :) possible update later. If not It might be wednesday when the next update happens :( sad times.**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

* * *

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh i am good to you lot. I have spent all day writing this up so I was able to update tonight. Well this morning now. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit iffy and that but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I wanted to get the sad stuff for Naomi out of the way as soon as I could really so there can be more good times :).**

**Thanks for all of your reviews that I got for the last chapter. I just want to mention 'skinsstar7' in particular :P your review make me laugh. I love all of my reviews I really do. And those who have reviewed like EVERY chapter...THANK YOU *BIG HUGS* :') **

**Final thanks...thankyou to everyone in general that is reading and review and favoriting and alerting. I only keep writing this because of your support and what not. (And because I do enjoy this a little bit too). **

**I don't own skins!**

**ENJOY :D

* * *

**

It's fucking 2 in the fucking morning and I have given up on sleeping completely. It was partly because I kept falling out of the fucking bed I was in. I'm going to have some nice bruises, trust me. I also couldn't sleep because of Cook snoring like a fucking whale. I don't know how a whale snores but I honestly think it would sound like Cook. But the main reason for my lack of sleep was the mighty mouse herself. Emily Fitch. I couldn't shut my eyes without seeing those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. Even when I nearly drifted off into some kind of sleep all I could hear, ringing in my ears was her voice. When the fuck did I become such a fucking cliché. I decided to go out. I can't lie in my bed any longer it's doing my fucking head in. I put on my pig t-shirt that Emily wore only a few days ago and a pair of trackies along with a zipped jacket and my vans. I went back to where I had sat with Cook earlier and lit up a cigarette. I managed to sneak my fags into my pocket before I left home. I was told not to bring them by my mum but she's fucked me off, so fuck it.

I don't know how long I've just been sitting out here, chain smoking like a pro. I haven't noticed the sun rise, or the birds start to sing. I've been off in my own little world all of this time. Thinking about Emily, Cook, my family and myself. For so long I've been pushing people away from me, thinking that if I'm alone I'm going to be so much safer. No-one can hurt you when you're alone. No-one can let you down. No-one can leave you. I adopted this idea quite recently. Not after my dad left, that didn't get to me. I was young. I didn't know him. He's means nothing to me.

I learnt this behavior about 2 years ago. My families always been small and I was so attached to my grandmother. She really loved me and I really loved her. We used to go for walks and just talk about any old shit. She would repeatedly bring me biscuits to me, thinking I needed to put on a bit of weight bless her. She was the only person that shared my hate for the communal living shit. She would always say to me that my mum's a fucking cow who is a nutter and that a teenaged needs to live with peace and quiet, not the fucking living embodiment of Jesus Christ. I always thought that she would never leave me, but 2 years ago she died with no fucking warning. She left me alone. That's when I stopped fucking trusting people. She even said to me "I'll see you soon love." But she fucking left me didn't she. I didn't see her soon apart from in a fucking coffin. I hate that I get angry about this. I hate that I can't even remember her and have a huge smile on my face. Of course now a few stray tears are falling down my cheeks.

"Fucks sake Campbell, what are you doing?"

"Naomi?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Naomi." I turn around to meet a beautiful little Emily Fitch in running gear? Emily goes running? She has a huge smile on her face but it starts to fade away completely from her face to just leave a worried expression and only concern in her eyes. I quickly move my view back to the floor and wipe the remaining tears away from my face hoping they suddenly just disappear. Emily has now moved to sitting right next to me with her eyes fixed on me with a still concerned expression on it from what I can see in my peripheral vision. Her hand moves up to my face and turns it to face her. I keep my eyes on the floor. I know she's worried and wants to know what's going on. But I can't.

"Naomi?" I still keep my eyes fixed on the floor, her voice sounds like it's about to crack itself. She's really fucking worried about me.

"Naomi. You can talk to me you know, or at least look at me."

"Emily, can we just sit please." For the first time in my life I don't recognise my voice. I'm pleading with someone to just sit with me. I don't know what the fuck is going on. I'm so fucking lost.

For the second time in the last 24 hours I'm sitting and leaning on someone else. My head is leaning in the crook of Emily's neck and she's running her hand along my lower back. Her other hand is leaning on her knee and I sit playing with her fingers, just running my own fingers along them and picking them up and setting them back down again.

"Naomi, do you want to talk?"

"Not about why I feel like shit particularly."

"Alright, well come on then you miserable shit." I turn to her and she's just looking at me with a cheeky grin glued to her face. She stands up and again offers me her hand, which I gladly take.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, as you feel like shit and I just missed seeing you for all of this long period of time, that hasn't even been a day I think we should go for a walk with our good friend." Who the fuck is she on about? "Vodka darlin'. Come on."

* * *

We are now sitting in a more secluded area of the forest with a bottle of Vodka between us. Emily sneaked it into her bag while packing, at least I'm not the only one who can be sneaky. Now I would never say that I'm a lightweight but vodka gets me fucked after the smallest amount. We're just sitting about giggling our heads of. I know we actually have to go and look after children quite soon, but I have the slight suspicion that it's swimming today, and we don't have to do that. So we can get as fucked up as we like because we will have time to sober up.

"So Emily, my darling. Why the fuck were you running through the forest this morning?"

"You know it takes a lot of work to keep this body looking the way it does baby-cakes."

Honestly her body is fucking amazing! Well from what I have seen of it, which is mainly her stomach and her stomach really is lovely, with it's nicely toned qualities and it's perfectly co ordinated stomach flips that I can only imagine are actually coordinated. Unlike mine of course, which are really uncoordinated.

"What are you thinking about Naoms?"

"Having uncoordinated stomach flips." She raises her eyebrow looking really confused about what I'm going on about. I thought it made perfect sense. It is obvious that stomach flips are what all sane people talk about. "You know when your stomach like does flips. It happened when you grabbed my hand once I think, and generally when I'm with you. And why the fuck am I telling you about my uncoordinated stomach flips that are caused because of you."

"Are you done."

I think for a bit, checking if there is anything else that I could say which could actually embarrass me a bit more. "Nope." I smile smugly "I'm done now."

She laughs gently. She looks beautiful when she laughs. Her nose wrinkles up a bit and it really is the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

"So Emily, you were missing me eh?"

She dithers...a lot. Fucking hell. She looks so uncomfortable now. Bless her heart.

"Yeah, well. Effy creeps me out. I'd rather be spending time with someone who can manage making conversation without like trying to work out everything I'm fucking thinking about."

"It's okay to miss me Em, I mean I am amazing company really. One may say I'm the best company you're ever going to have."

"Could you be anymore up yourself?"

"You know that it's one of the things you love about me..." My eyes widen completely, as do Emily's. I just said 'love'. I've never said that about anyone else apart from family members. Shit. Shit. Shit. I've suddenly sobered up completely!

Love.

Love.

Love.

Suddenly Emily's lips are planted onto mine. Her hands are tracing the lines of my jaw and then round to the back of my neck, pulling me father into the kiss. I slowly feel myself being pulled over on top of Emily. With one leg on either side of Emily she pulls me down to her lips again. It's so fucking passionate. My hands are fixed on her waist and are running up her torso and along her hips. Her body is so fucking toned. I had never realised how much she must work on it for it to look and feel this good.

"Emily. Em. Em?" I mumble against her lips and she pulls back and looks me in the eyes. Fuck she is beautiful. For the first time today I move my hands away from her torso and place them lightly over her lips. I move my head down to her forehead, slightly breathless. I can feel her warm air agains my own lips. As soon as this kiss started I move off of her and sit back down where I was. She also moves back to where she originally was. We sit in silence. Emily laces our fingers together and I just look down and can't help but smile.

"Cook told me something earlier." I break the silence and turn to Emily. She looks confused so I carry on.

"He told me that love fucks you up...but it's the best feeling in the world. And I get that, cos I don't know what I'm feeling, but my head is seriously fucked up right now. I don't know what's going on, but when I'm with you all of these thoughts go away completely. I feel like such a good person, and that really is the best feeling. But the last time I felt that was two years ago, and that feeling ruined my life." I'm practically fucking sobbing now and Emily is just occasionally pushing the tears away lightly. "I don't want my life to be ruined again Em. I just want to be happy, with you." For a final time Emily pushes the tears away and looks right into my eyes, holding my head in place.

"Naomi. Come on, you need to sleep." Emily helps me up and clasps my hand inside hers, never letting it go as we walk back to my room. She knocks on the door and Cook let's us in and gives Emily a look that screams worry.

"You alright with her Emily?"

"Yeah, can you just pull her duvet back for me? She needs to sleep."

"Yeah cause I can babe."

"Don't call her babe Cook." This is the first few words I've said since I cried my eyes out. My voice sounds unfamiliar, like it doesn't belong to me.

"Oh yes Naomi, you may feel like shit but you're always able to put me right." Cook grins at me and I can't help but smile back, he's good at cheering me up, always has been.

Emily drags me by my hand over to my bed. "Right, you have a rest. I'll tell Gina you're ill or something."

"Emily I'm fine really."

"Do as you're told Naomi." She's not being harsh. Quite the contrary. Her beautiful cheeky grin is shining towards me.

"Fine." She giggles at me, I've always known that my childish behavior amuses her, that's why I do it.

Emily places a final light kiss on my forehead before she leaves my room.

"Naomi man, you look like shit and you still get a girl like Emilio. How is that?"

"Fuck off Cook."

"So have you finally realised what I was trying to tell you earlier?"

"Yes."

"Say it then."

"I love her."

Love really does fuck you up.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was intense to write it if i'm honest. Oh well. **

**I'm off tomorrow. Well later today as it is quite early right now. I wont be updating till at least wednesday/thursday. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_Lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK! I hope you missed me! Nah, I've missed writing though, it's only been three days and I swear I had some kind of withdrawals from writing this fic. **

**Thanks for the reviews I got for the last few chapters and all of the alerts and favorites. I just want to mention Caitlin. I didn't think this fic was THAT good so it's nice to see that someone is really enjoying it. That applies to all of the reviews I've got really. They make my day and make me want to keep going :). **

**So here's chapter 12. I hope you like it. Keep in mind that some of it was written under the influence of Vodka and cake so if the beginning bit makes no sense then that is why! **

**I don't own skins! **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"_**I love her."**_

_**

* * *

**_

I spent the rest of the day in bed, sleeping, thinking, talking to myself. That has really become one of my worst habits, talking to myself. I could easily get into a full blown conversation, I do actually manage to. People say it's a sign of madness, I say that I can just make great conversation with myself.

I dreamt of Emily, of the effect she's had on me since I met her only a few days ago. Of how she smiles when I take the piss out of her small, but perfect stature. Of the way she always smiles whenever we kiss. The way she's drowned by any piece of clothing that belongs to me. My dreams were all based around all of the things that make Emily, Emily.

I thought about what Cook had said to me about love fucking you up, even though it was the best feeling in the world. I don't know if I'm convinced. How could something that is supposedly so good fuck you up so much. Aren't those contradictory ideas? Love is always said to be amazing. It's supposed to make you feel good, but all it's done is confuse me more than anything that has ever confused me in my whole life. More than the idea that was explained to me in Year 11 physics. Apparently we never really touch anything. It's something to do with spaces between electrons and protons. I never remembered the details because it really started to confuse me, therefore I just decided to forget about it instantly. This mentality really helped me during my GCSE and A-level years.

* * *

Emily popped in on me a couple of times today, just checking if I'm okay and letting me know that the children in our group miss me. Secretly I think it was just because she was missing me. Obviously I haven't lost my sense of humor, even though I'm 'apparently' emotionally drained as Cook likes to say.

I'm bored of just sitting around, waiting to feel better. Waiting for someone to say that I'm feeling well enough to go out. I'm not terminally ill. I just hate not knowing. And right now I don't know anything. I don't know what Emily's thinking about us two. I don't know what I'm thinking about us two. I wish I did.

_I like her. _

_I like her a lot. _

_I told Cook that I __**loved**__ her. _

_And I actually think I do __**love**__ her. _

I never stop thinking about her. She consumes every thought I have. How could someone so small make such an impact in only a few days. It shouldn't be possible. I noticed during the first few days that she wasn't the vulnerable little red head that she appeared to be. She has balls (not literally). She takes risks. She tok risks by just getting close to me. I don't let people in. I don't let people get so close to me that they are able to hurt me, but somehow Emily managed to get that close. Right fuck this! I'm not going to keep dwelling on this. My slight break down has made me realise something...there is no point on dwelling on the past. It's not going to bring anyone, or anything back. I need to concentrate on what's happening in my life at the minute, on the people in my life at the minute. I need to concentrate on Emily. I want her, she wants me. It's simple. I don't care that she's a girl, that's just being trivial, and love isn't trivial, you can't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens. Who knew I could be so insightful? So if I know that I love her what am I supposed to do? Well first I need to get out of these clothes, have a shower and make myself look slightly presentable.

* * *

Right shower, done. Changed clothes, done. Now I'm just sitting on my bed trying to will myself to actually move and go and find Emily.

"ALRIGHT BLONDIE!" Oh marvelous! Cook comes crashing through the door with what looks like a lot of alcohol and a little red head behind him. Cook is just beaming, he's probably already had a few drinks and Emily is just smiling shyly behind him. It's weird how sometimes Emily has this confidence that I envy and then the next time I see her, her confidence is actually nowhere to be seen.

"Don't call me Blondie Cook. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I thought..." Emily jabs him in the ribs with a cheeky grin on her face. "Sorry, we thought that you needed a bit of cheering up, so a little drinking is in order." He grins at me, the widest grin he can manage I assume and Emily just sends me a sweet smile at me.

"I'm guessing that the whole drinking idea was Cook's?" I raise my eyebrow at the both of them and then turn my gaze to Emily who's still standing by the door. She actually looks stunning, still in that hoodie which she hasn't seemed to have removed from herself once since we left home and arrived at the river side. It's strange because the hoodie looks vaguely familiar, but I just can't place it. It's big on her, drowns her completely and she pulls it over her hands, like for security. She looks so comfortable just wearing it happily, it doesn't seem to matter that it doesn't fit her at all.

"Well yeah it was his idea, but it's not all that bad. We have ouzo, rum, vodka and a bit more rum." Another smile is sent my way from Emily. I can only imagine that Cook is smiling too but I can't bring myself to break eye contact with Emily.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I wink at Emily and then finally move my eyes back to Cook who is grinning again like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"That's the spirit Blondie."

* * *

So for the second night in a row I'm quite wasted. Cook, Emily and me were just sitting in our room just drinking in a circle, which to be honest is quite pathetic, but I don't think I care anymore. I'm with the girl that I am secretly head over heels in love with and with one of my best friends. The difference between tonight and last night is that I'm happy, I'm not sobbing my eyes out thinking about all the shit in my life.

When Emily got here and we started drinking, which makes me feel like I'm 16 again, I don't know how we were trying to behave. It was like we didn't know what to do. We don't know what we are. As far as most people know we are just friends, well with the exception of Effy and Cook who probably know more than Emily and me actually know ourselves. But once the alcohol was steadily flowing we seemed to relax. Emily settled herself happily with her head on my lap, snuggling into the hoodie that she refuses to take off.

"You know little red's asleep?" I look down to see Emily's hair splayed all over my knee. I lazily play with some stray strands.

"She is?" I don't even look back up at Cook, Emily's sleeping form has me completely transfixed. Her breathing is perfectly even and peaceful.

"Yeah she's actually passed out." I let out a small laugh still looking at Emily.

"Light weight." I say this with a small smile on my face and then turn back to Cook, for some reason he actually has a genuine smile on his face and he's just looking between me and Emily.

"So have you told her yet?" I know what he means, it's weird how Cook can be paralytic yet still ridiculously philosophical.

"No, but I'm going to..."

"You should do, she's so fucking in love with you Naomikins."

"How do you know Cook?"

"Cos I know what love looks like. I may be a prick who just fucks girls but I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way that she looks at you and honestly it's exactly the same way that I look at Effy. You know I love her but I'm never going to get her, but you have a chance Naomi so don't fuck it up yeah?"

"I knew you weren't as bad as everyone thinks you are Cook."

"Fuck off."

"You wish. Could you help me put her into bed please?"

"Threesome?"

"Piss off Cook!"

Cook scooped Emily up and gently placed her in my bed. She stirred a little bit from her sleep a bit but didn't wake up so it was fine, she just snuggled back into the hoodie and was again dead to the world.

"Seriously what is so special about that hoodie?"

"You really are stupid aren't Blondie."

"What?"

"I'm letting you work it out yourself."

"You fucking tosser."

* * *

Cook left soon after that, said he was going to go and share with Effy as Emily was obviously staying here tonight. So I was pretty much left alone with my thoughts. I couldn't stop looking at Emily but I couldn't stop thinking about everything that Cook had said to me lately. He's blatantly struggling with whatever's going on with him and Effy, he can't handle how he feels, I know he can't but I don't know how to help him. I know earlier that I said I need to concentrate on Emily but I can't just abandon Cook. Fuck now I start caring, fucking brilliant.

I decided to have a fag, what I always do when I need to think so I got my cigarette out and sat on the window cill with my legs dangling over the side. I always used to do this when I was younger, it made me feel free, like I had no boundaries because I could just sit, with my legs free from any restrictions and watch the world pass me by. Of course all that was on my mind was Emily and "Love". That four letter word that scares the shit out of me. I never know what to do with it. It's like a foreign object to me. If I have it I just want to throw it away because I don't know how to use it. But I need to change that. I've found someone that makes me happy. Someone who always manages to make me smile with both my lips and my eyes. I need to cherish what I have.

I got my ipod out and put on something quiet, 'Mumford and Sons.' But that was a bad idea. They sing of love. How it's good. How it can't hurt you. They sing about everything that I have never thought. They have such a pure vision of what love is.

_"Love, it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you, it will set you free."_

Those words stuck in my head. "It will set you free." I always thought I was free. Like nothing could stop me. I thought that love could imprison you. I thought it could hold you back. If I ever fell in love I thought it would hurt me. But I was wrong. Because I have fallen in love and all it's done is made me feel good. I turn to face the sleeping red head who has captured my heart and all I feel is warmth. I smile involuntarily. She really is beautiful, even when she is passed out.

* * *

It's about midnight now and I've just been sitting on the window cill watching Emily sleep soundly. I'm not some kind of pedophile or anything I just can't bring myself to not watch her. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. She breathes so evenly. Her nose scrunches up occasionally like she has an itch. She pulls the hoodie she's wearing closer to her every now and again. Her hair falls gracefully over her features. She's the most beautiful person I've seen. Right it's time to stop staring, try and act a little bit more normal, instead of perving on Emily Fitch. I turn my attention back to the outside world, it's dark, really fucking dark. Honestly I've never been much of a fan of the dark, not that I'm scared, just not keen on it. I do find it intriguing though. Darkness can hide so many secrets, there could be loads of people out there, walking, talking, making love. Anything can happen in the dark and no one ever has to know about it.

I don't know what time it is now, I really can't be arsed to look as well. I just keep my eyes on the scenery around me. It much be nearly morning though as the birds are starting to sing. Without any warning a small hand rests itself on the small of my back, curving round my waist. I turn my head to be met with a pair of tired brown eyes.

"You're awake then?" I give her a cheeky grin and she blushes slightly, I think mainly because she's a bit confused.

"Did I pass out?" Her voice laced with tiredness.

"Just a little bit, don't worry I made sure Cook was the perfect gentleman. We don't want him trying to get into your nickers now do we?"

I spin my legs over the window cill so I'm facing Emily properly, a leg on either side of her, my hands firmly fixed on her waist, hers now resting on my legs.

"Emily, I have a question to ask." I fix my eyes to the floor, attempting to avoid Emily's eye line altogether but she obviously has contradictory ideas. She places her hand under my chin and pushes my head up so my eyes meet hers. She smiles, her beautiful smile which relaxes me.

"Go on then."

"Well it's a bit complicated and I've never really asked anyone the question that I'm thinking of asking. But really it's only a question so how hard could it be just to ask a question? I can ask questions can't I?" Shit I'm babbling again. I do this so much recently, mainly when I'm with Emily. For fucks sake. I swing my head back and puff out all of the air I've been holding in then turn back to look at Emily who is wearing a highly amused expression.

"Well you just did, but I'm guessing that's not the question you were originally intending to ask." Her amused expression goes back to the mildly serious one that she was wearing earlier.

"No, okay...well...You know what it doesn't matter."

"Naoms." She's pleading with me. She knows I need to ask her something. I know that I need to ask her something. But it just sounds so fucking cheesy.

"It's just I want to get this out of the way because it's bothering me. You see I don't know what **we** are right now. I mean what are we doing?" She looks at me, seriously for a second but then her expression just changes to amusement. I didn't think this was funny.

"So basically you're asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No...well yes...no. Fuck it! Are we together?"

"If you want to be together, either way I still want to kiss you whenever I see you." I consider kissing her at that very moment but then I realise what she's getting at I think.

"You're trying to make me ask you properly aren't you?" I raise my eyebrow towards her and she fakes a look of complete shock.

"Naomi Campbell. I am shocked, no flabbergasted that you would think I would try and manipulate you like that." Her look of shock changes to a cheeky smirk instead and her eye brow is raised, like she's challenging me to ask her. I have two choices now.

1) Give in and ask her properly to be my girlfriend.

or,

2) Play the game and see who gives in first.

I move my hands to her neck and interlock my fingers around her neck, she moves her own hands to my waist. She's smiling. I move my face inches closer to her own and stroke the tip of my nose along her own nose. My lips are level with her own, her eyes are fixed on mine. Daring me. I feel her breath on my own lips. Her hands are caressing any exposed skin on my back, my own finger tips stroking up and down the back of her neck. Our lips are so close to touching, when I suddenly pull away, the classic Naomi Campbell smirk fixed into position. I want to play the game. God knows I want to play the game so much, but for once in my life I've found something that isn't a game to me. This is real. I kiss her forehead and grab her hand, pulling her towards my bed. We both lie down, facing each other, faces almost touching again.

"Emily, will you put up with my adorable, rambling self and be my girlfriend?" I grin at her as her expression changes to show pure happiness. Her eyes are shining so bright and her lips form the perfect smile.

"Do I have to?" I playfully slap her arm.

"Bitch. Well if you really don't want me I'm sure I can find someone else."

"Okay! I'll be your girlfriend!" She leans forward and kisses me softly, yet passionately. For once I snuggle down into the crook of her neck and play with the hem of one of the sleeves of the hoodie that she still insists on wearing. That's when I notice something, sewn into the hem of the sleeves are two letters 'N.C'. I do know this hoodie. I know it well. It's mine. She must have picked it up in my room one night when she stayed over. I look up at her again and smile, giving her a final kiss before I drift off to sleep, it is about 1 in the morning now so sleep really is needed if I'm going to keep up with all of the children tomorrow.

"Good, cos I really don't want to find someone else."

* * *

**There we are :) I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad we are back to happy Naomi, not grumpy/slightly depressed Naomi, that's just no fun to write :P. **

**Please Review! Let me know what you think :)**

**REVIEW

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxx _


	13. Chapter 13

**UPDATE! :) WELL WELL WELL...the feedback from the last few chapters has been EPIC! seriously!**

**I just want to say skinsstar7...LOL! I actually love you and your long reviews! I actually laughed, but thankyou seriously, to everyone that has been reviewing, your reviews are really helpful and motivational. Yes I'm using big words now :P **

**Obviously Vodka and cake is my thing. I wasn't under the influence of it though while writing this chapter, just a bit of a hangover. Good times. **

**So here we are, this is a bit like a 2 part chapter really and I'm introducing another side to Naomi, but we're not going depressing, that's just upsetting. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

I'd woken up with Emily next to me before, but this was different. I woke up, not worrying about what position we were lying in. I wasn't worrying about the implications of being in the same bed as her. All of my previous worries had completely left my head, all that was left was Emily and me. A couple. A pair. A bunch of bananas. Well, a bunch of two bananas. This feels right. This is how everything is meant to be. Waking up, feeling the warmth radiating from Emily's sleeping body is the best thing to wake up to. I feel safe, even though I'm now at my most vulnerable. Emily makes me feel safe. Secure. I don't understand how someone who I've only known for a few days can turn my life upside down, rearrange the aspects of my life that have fucked me up and then shown me this beautiful new way of looking at life. It's like an episode of fucking changing rooms. Yes I used to watch changing rooms. But you start with this mess of a house, everything's fucked up and then over the course of a few days the vile surroundings are changed into something habitable. It's fucking brilliant.

At some point our hands must how found each other as now my fingers are laced between hers and don't look like they are going to disconnect out of their own choice. I can feel Emily breathing steadily. I can hear her heart beat keeping a steady rhythm and I can still see the letters 'N.C' sewn into the hoodie, **my **hoodie, even in the dim light that has found it's way through the curtains. I trace the letters repeatedly. I can't believe I didn't notice that this was my hoodie before. Cook was right, I really am quite stupid. It's obviously my hoodie. I've seen it many times, it just sort of hangs out on my floor, having a party with all of the other articles of clothing. Occasionally the discarded stationary joins in. Fucking hell, I think about the inanimate objects in my room as if they have personalities. I really am losing it.

I turn over to grab my phone which has somehow made it's way onto the floor by the bed. Now this is going to be quite a challenge. I need to get my phone, to check the time without waking Emily or letting go of her hand. In a nut shell this is an impossible task. I try to be as smooth as possible, slowly shifting my way over to the side of the bed, still connected to Emily in quite an awkward position, she hasn't stirred though, so I'm doing well. I reach blindly with my free hand and hit the floor searching for my phone and failing. I reach out a bit more, it's either under the bed or too far away that my arm just cannot reach it. I reach a tiny bit more and slightly brush something. My fucking phone. Now I just need to actually get it. I shuffle a bit more slightly and go for a final swing of my arm to get my phone. My arm is about to reach the phone when the bed suddenly disappears from underneath me. Well it doesn't disappear, I just shuffled a bit too far and have now landed on the floor, also in the process of falling I pulled Emily along with me. Our hands really did not want to disconnect.

"FUCKING, CUNTING BASTARD!" I couldn't help shouting, probably right in Emily's ear as she has landed right on top of me, but that fucking hurt. Emily's eyes quickly snap open upon hearing my screams of pain but it takes her quite a while to properly wake up and adjust to this new found position she's in. Once she's become acclimatized to the low altitude on the floor a small smirk graces her lips.

"Naoms, I know we're together now but really? Pulling me off the bed and on top of you is not your smoothest move." Her small smirk grows into a full grown cheeky grin. God she is beautiful. I panicked though, I didn't mean to pull her on top of me, it was nothing like that. This was a purely innocent accident that happens to have some positive consequences, such as Emily lying on top of me. Fucking hell I'm like some kind of sex pest.

"No...I wasn't...I was just, well I maybe...I fell of the bed, and you sort of just came with me. I was trying to make sure you didn't wake up cos really you are quite adorable when you sleep." I can't help but send her a shy smile, because really this is an embarrassing situation we're in, and my uncoordinated self again manages to make me look like a fool. First hitting my own head with either the floor or my own arm because of a parachute and now falling off of my bed when really I was only trying to get my phone.

"Well you are also adorable when you're clumsy and falling off of beds and bringing your girlfriend tumbling to the floor also." My embarrassed smile changes to just a genuinely content expression. Hearing her say girlfriend is like beautiful music to my ears. I lean up on my elbows so I'm closer to Emily and press a light, yet meaningful kiss on her smiling lips. I pull away slightly, reluctantly yet with a smile on my face, I really should get back to the task at hand though.

"Anyway, back to what I was supposed to be doing." I stretch my arm out, searching for my phone, blindly again, it would be easier to actually look to my side to find my phone easily but I can't bare to actually break eye contact with my girl. If I could I would actually spend all of my time just looking into her eyes. They were one of the first things I noticed about her and they still are one of her most captivating features. My attention is only drawn away from Emily when I realise I have finally gotten hold of my phone. "Aha! Here we are." While looking at my phone, trying to focus my tired eyes on the time that is, for some reason, ridiculously small right now, I catch Emily smirking at me in the corner of my eye. I must have my concentrating face on right now, which is actually quite amusing. "Shit. It's 10 o'clock, aren't we supposed to be down for breakfast now?"

"Oh shit, yes we are. Come on Miss Campbell." Emily is up on her feet within a second and my hand is captured in her's even quicker. She drags me over to the door. That is until I slam the breaks on this crazy love train that is Emily and me. She turns around looking adorably confused. I look at her, raising my eyebrow, trying to indicate at the reason for why I stopped moving but she doesn't seem to be understanding what I'm getting at.

"Emily, we sort of need to change our clothes...we're wearing t-shirts and underwear and you get the added bonus of my hoodie. I don't think my mum would be very pleased to see both of us strolling about in t-shirts and our underwear do you?" I smirk at her as she processes what I've just said. She can be really quite slow sometimes. It finally dawns on her that we are wearing next to nothing, her eyes snap to mine, showing that she understands what I'm talking about. Her revelation face is really quite adorable, it's basically a big grin, with her eyes wide open.

"Oh shit, yeah."

* * *

We made ourselves presentable and made our way down to breakfast, slightly later than intended. Both me and Emily 'de-coupled' as we liked to put it once we made it out of the doors, for now anyway. If everyone saw being all coupled up and that all at once things may become messy.

Walking outside to where everyone was I couldn't help myself but to rest my hand very lightly and inconspicuously on the small of Emily's back, no one seemed to notice apart from Cook and Effy, but they already know what's going on. Both Cook and Effy sent us some amused and knowing looks and then continued to eat their breakfast. I hate how those two seem to know everything. Fucking know-it-alls. Before making it to the center of the campsite where everyone is congregated Emily leans up and places a light kiss on my cheek before bouncing off to meet our little group of children. I watch her with a smile permanently fixed to my face. She's such a child herself. It's adorable. The only person that could ruin this moment for me would be my mum. We are not on good terms at the minute and she knows it as well as I do, so of course she would have to come over to me at this very moment and be her nosey self.

"I'm glad you and Emily are getting on."

"What?"

"You and Emily. Before she got here she was very quiet, you know, she was very unsure of herself but you've really brought her out of her shell."

"That's great mum." I can't help the sarcasm that comes out of my mouth. I am in no mood to have any kind of pleasant conversation with my mum today.

"Are you going to be in a piss with me all day?"

"Are you going to carry on being a complete fucking cow?" Oh and the sarcasm just continues.

"No."

"Then I have no reason to be in a piss with you." I smile at my mum and she smiles back like nothing has happened. This is what it's like with us. We can have a fight where we nearly throttle each other but that will be over within hours. We both just need to time to cool off. That's a good thing about having a similar mentality to my mum. We both know when each other needs space. We are a functional family.

"By the way dear, today's swimming day." My eyes instantly widen. Shit!

"What?" I spit this at my mum. She should fucking know better.

"You don't have to swim don't worry, it's for the children, you can just supervise outside the water."

"Okay. Great. Fucking marvelous!" I don't want to speak to my mum anymore. I don't want to listen to her shit. I walk over to where Cook is sitting and place myself next to him, keeping my eyes fixed on my hands that are sitting in my lap. My face void of all emotion.

"So I'm guessing Gina just told you that today is swimming day." I nod, my eyes still glued to my hands. Cook just places his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his protective arms. I sit like that for a bit. Completely stiff. I'm unable to relax. I know it's pathetic, being scared of water, of drowning, but I can't help being scared. Somethings just stay with you, no matter how hard you try to forget about them.

* * *

I hadn't seen Emily for most of today, if I did it was from afar. She was very busy keeping the children occupied while I just sat around doing bugger all. I think Cook had told her that I was in a bit of a mood so I shouldn't be approached or I may bite, which wouldn't be that bad for Emily really. Fucks sake...sex pest!

"Right everyone, pay attention! Do we all have our swimming kit on?" A chorus of "yes's" follow Gina's question. "Okay good, shall we be off then? To the river everyone!" All of the children rush at once towards the river bank where 'swimming day' will be taking place. I stay a fair distance away, sitting up against a tree trunk, just watching everyone enjoy themselves. The last time I set foot in any kind of substantial water was 10 years ago when I was 9. Never again since then. I watch the children being so carefree and I envy them so much. I watch my friends Effy, Cook, Freddie, JJ and even Katie enjoying themselves but someones missing. The one girl who I have been wanting to just spend time with since this morning. Emily. That's when I see her emerge from the main hall wearing her bikini, a pair of short shorts and my hoodie. I knew her stomach would be really impressive but I wasn't expecting it to be drop dead gorgeous! It's toned and smooth. Completely unblemished. Once I pull my eyes away from her stomach I notice her scanning the scene around her, confusion and disappointment apparent in her features. Is she looking for me? She moves towards Cook and says something to him that I obviously can't here, but then she turns towards where I'm sitting and sends me a shockingly beautiful smile, I smile back at her and she begins to head over to me.

"Naoms, what are you doing over here on your own?" Her smile changes to a more sympathetic smile. She doesn't know why, but I'm sure she can come to some kind of conclusion herself.

"You look beautiful Em."

"Don't ignore the question." She settles herself next to me, resting her hand over mine and squeezing it slightly. "Naomi, what is it? You can trust me."

I lean back and rest my head on the trunk of the tree and then look at Emily's hand over mine. I feel safe. Secure. I need to remember that Emily isn't going to hurt me. I am safe with her.

"I'm scared of water. Well of drowning. It's a long story but when I was 9 I nearly drowned and since then I've refused to step foot in any kind of pool or open expanse of water." I know Emily's looking at me, but I don't want to look at her. This is fucking ridiculous. What kind of 19 year old is scared of water. I'm so fucking pathetic.

"I'm going to help you."

"What?" I turn to her, shock evident in my face and my tone of voice. Why would she want to help me?

"I'm going to help you. I had to get over my fear of heights a few years ago. My family insisted that we go on this bridge in Belfast I think. It's a fucking rope bridge and scary as fuck, so before that I had to start facing my fears and shit. I know it's clichéd but it helps. So I'm going to help you." I finally turn to face Emily, and she has the sweetest smile on her face.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because when you care about someone you want to help them. And I care about you a hell of a lot, so I really want to help you. And I want to see you in a bikini." A cheeky smile emerges on her face and I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Okay, you can help me."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Emily squeezes my hand again, and I just feel that much safer knowing that she is here with me and she wants to help me with something that I haven't been able to face for 10 years. I lean on her shoulder again, like I have done a lot recently and she rests her head on mine. We stay like this a long time, just chatting about nothing. I play with the sleeve of my hoodie that Emily is still wearing, tracing the letters of my name over and over again.

* * *

Emily went back to her room with Effy and I went back to mine with Cook later that evening. Emily said she would be coming to pick me up from my room later and we would head down to the campsite pool, so we could face my fear and shit. I told Cook and he's proud of me. He's proud that I took the risk with Emily and he's proud that she's helping me out. His words basically were "That red head is top notch Naomikins, you've done well darlin'". I know Cook well enough to know that means that he's proud.

It's about midnight now so Emily should be here any minute. I'm nervous like really fucking nervous. Once she got to my room she instantly pulled me into a swift kiss and quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the was probably so I couldn't distract her from the task at hand. I sat at the edge of the pool, with my feet dangling in the water with Emily next to me, still holding onto my hand. She hadn't let go since we got to the pool itself. I took a deep breath and looked out at the daunting sight in front of me that was making my heart beat increase due to panic.

"Do you think I can do it Em? Honestly?"

"I think you can do anything."

* * *

**Let me know what you think and all that jazz. I'm going away soon again, so i'm going to try to keep updating as regularly as possible. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far and alerts and favorites! THANKYOU! HUGS ALL ROUND...MAYBE A FEW KISSES TOO :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, oh what's this? An update. YES IT IS :) Well the last chapter got rather immense reviews THANK YOU! **

**shrub-skinz: nah i'm not from Belfast :( but a lot of my family are and so is my mum so I go there a lot. :) **

**skinsstar7: WELL! XD again you amuse me greatly with your long reviews. I actually love them :P to be honest I think my story would be honoured if you proposed :P sadly though there was no vodka to fuel this chapter. but really in all seriousness I should cut down on my vodka intake, hangover days are just not good. I get no writing done :P I MADE A CAKE THOUGH :P YEAH! **

**BASICALLY TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED THANKYOU! seriously all of your reviews make my day and by the by, i'm glad a lot of you think I'm funny, it's always good to be funny :). **

**So here's chapter 14 I hope you enjoy :) I suggest listening to Sink into Me - Taking back Sunday, while reading this chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY :)**

**

* * *

**

Sitting on the edge of the pool watching the ripples that are being produced from kicking my legs confused me. Water looks really harmless. It's delicate, and peaceful, but it scares the living shit out of me. The logical part of my brain tells me that water can't hurt me and that I'm safe with Emily by my side but those thoughts are completely silenced by the deafening thoughts that water isn't safe. Far from it actually. Even with Emily saying that I can do anything couldn't get rid of the growing feeling of fear rising in my stomach, threatening to make me regurgitate the contents of my stomach. I swallow loudly, trying to get rid of this feeling. This audible swallow also prompts Emily to rest her hand on my back, tracing invisible lines along my exposed skin.

As soon as Emily rests her hand on my back it's moved again as she stands up and removes my hoodie, revealing her perfectly toned stomach to me again. Fucking hell it really is beautiful. I can't even try to bring myself to look away. I remember when I just _**thought**_that she had a nice stomach but now I _**know **_that she has the perfect stomach.

"Naomi, stop perving. We did come her for a reason." My eyes quickly snap away from her stomach and look into her eyes, pure amusement shining through her pupils which then changes to sympathy. She knows I'm scared. Well I am guessing that it's pretty obvious because my usual whit and charm has all disappeared and all that's left is some pathetic blonde girl who can't get into a large expanse of water.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" My eyes snap to hers, giving her a questioning look. I'm not doing anything really wrong am I. I'm just sitting. How can that be offensive to anyone?

"Being hard on yourself." She simply states this. Like I've been saying all of this shit out loud, instead of in the safety of my own thoughts.

"Fucking hell, how do you do that?"

"I know you Naomi, better than you think I do. And your facial expressions just give everything away. If anyone just simply looked at you...well not that I just look at you, but you know...It's just fucking obvious anyway now stop putting off the inevitable."

"I'm not." I say this so quietly that I can't hardly hear it. I can't even convince myself that I'm not putting this off. Of course I am. I'm fucking stalling. I don't want to get in the water.

"Come on." Emily extends her hand to me. I want to take it. God knows I want to take her hand and put all of my trust in her right now, but I can't get my arm to move up to meet hers. It's just not happening. I look back to the water in front of me. It's still. Silent. Yet so intimidating.

* * *

I've now spent an hour sitting on the edge of the pool, pretty much in silence. Emily's been sitting with me. Putting up with my silence. I lean my head onto her shoulder, which seems to be a recurring action between us. I just feel safer there, like she's shielding me from all of my fears. I feel Emily place a lingering kiss on top of my head, I close my eyes, so all I can feel is her kiss. I don't want to feel anything else right now. I don't want to feel the fear, the anxiety, the continuous feeling of foreboding. I just want to feel safe. That's all. Emily then turns her body so it's facing me, I raise my head and my eyes connect with hers. Emily's eyes are sympathetic and warm, unconsciously I search for both of Emily's hands and hold onto them, feeling her squeeze my own hands in response. I send her a small smile, letting her know that all of this means a lot to me, even if I haven't managed to enter the pool yet at all.

"Come on Naoms. It's safe I promise."

"I'm trying to believe you but..." I allow my head to swing back and let out all of the air that I've been holding in for the whole time I've been in this building of terror. "I'm so fucking pathetic." My eyes fall to our hands that are resting on my legs.

"You're not pathetic." I look up at her, in shock, she has the most sincere expression on her face that changes my expression of shock to a more cheerful picture. She really, honestly thinks I'm strong enough to do this. Fucking hell. No pressure.

"Listen to me Naomi. You're going to go in the water, and I'm going to be with you all the time, okay? You're going to be safe with me." She leans forward and places a small, yet meaningful kiss on my lips.

Emily moved away from me and walked down to the deeper end of the pool. She placed herself facing me directly and gave me a cheeky grin just before diving into the pool. It was actually beautiful, watching her body stretch out and for a split second lying in the air, just before she became completely submerged in the water. It appeared to happen in slow motion. Her hair became a blur of red while she was suspended in the air but once she entered the water she just became a distorted image. I could see her, swimming towards me, kicking her legs delicately. As much as water frightens me it really can hold the most beautiful of images.

When Emily emerges from the water in front of me her hair is fixed to her soft features. It's become a darker shade of red, but still holds the brightness of her personality. She looks stunning. The water suddenly looks a lot less scary and certainly more inviting with her in it. I've got my legs in the water again, just hanging limply with Emily standing in between them looking up at me, her hands running up and down the inside of my lower leg lightly. Emily gracefully rises out of the water, using my legs to support her, her face becomes dangerously close to my own. I can feel her breath on my lips, the tip of her nose making contact with my own. Her lips meet mine so easily. Her hands move to my waist and I feel myself being slowly pulled in some kind of direction but I can't work it out. All I can feel is Emily. Nothing else matters. My hands are firmly clasped around her neck, pulling her closer to me. Her own hands are attached to my hips, traveling across my stomach and further up my rib cage. She pushes me up against a wall. But how the fuck did I make it to a wall. I was sitting down, with my legs in the...water. My eyes literally snap open and practically burst out of my head. She got me in the water. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I push Emily off of me and push myself out of the water. Once I'm out I run out of the pool area. I'm out of breath. Scared shitless and now sitting on a tree trunk freezing my tits off.

"I'm sorry." A small voice makes me look up. Emily's standing there in my hoodie holding a towel in her extended arm.

"You don't have to be sorry Em. I panicked." She moves and sits next to me while simultaneously placing the towel lightly round my shoulders. She lets her hands linger on the back of my neck but swiftly moves them away. I lower my eyes and keep them fixed on my hands. Alone. I don't like my hands being alone. They're supposed to be connected to Emily. Always connected to Emily. I really am not happy with this situation of my hands being single entities. I move my hand over quickly and take Emily's hand in my own. Like I own it. We sit like this, me tracing lazy circles over the top of her hand with my thumb and Emily sitting quietly, watching me. I know she's watching me. It doesn't take a genius to see it, and to be fair, I'm very perceptive. I've had enough of this slightly awkward feel. I make sure I've got a firm hold of Emily's hand and pull along behind me.

"Naomi where are we going?" I stop and look at her.

"We're going back to our room, it's cold out here and also it's late and I'm tired."

"Naomi, wait. Where are we going?" Why does she keep asking, didn't I just tell her that we are going back to our room. It's quite simp...Oh.

"Our room." I send her a genuine smile, lifting our entwined hands up in between us. I lean forward and place a light kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment before I begin to pull her along again.

"I guess I'm officially moving in then eh Campbell?" I turn back and see a cheeky smile playing on Emily's lips. Fucking hell she is beautiful even when she's being cheeky.

"Indeed you are." I wink at her and then start pulling her along again, our hands firmly connected, like they are supposed to be. They are now one single entity, not separate entities.

**_DRUMS START. MY HEART RACES. _**

**_HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! _**

**_You're all I see, sink into me._**

We came crashing through the door to our room, smiling into every kiss that was put into play. Emily's hands wondering along my stomach, up my rib cage again. My own hands fixed to Emily's features, caressing her jaw line. I move my lips from her own and bite down on her neck, making sure that I leave a mark. She grips my face forcefully and pulls it back so that my eyes meet hers. A sexy smirk forms on her lips and I raise my eyebrow, challenging her.

**_Come on and have your way with me._**

"You're going to pay for that." I go back to attacking her neck with a smile on my face. Emily grasps my face in her hands again and she kisses me strongly and then bites my bottom lip. Hard. I taste blood slightly and I pull away from her for a minute, with a slight look of disbelief on my face. Emily bit me? Since when has she been this feisty! Jesus! I look at her again and begin to pull her back to our bed. When my legs meet the edge of the bed I fall back and land, with a bit less grace than I had hoped, on the mattress. Emily straddles me, still attacking my lips with her own. I quickly remove my hoodie that she's wearing, revealing her perfect torso. My hands are firmly fixed around her waist, traveling up and down, sending shivers shooting through Emily. I feel her shudder. I love that I do this to her. I bite down again, but just on the curve of her breast that is revealed by her bikini. Again I make sure that I leave a mark. She's mine. No-one else will make a mark on her like I do.

**I'd like to be a note, the kind you could sing but don't because you're shy. That way I'll live inside your throat and hang from every word you spoke...**

_**Sharpen your teeth, sink into me.**_

I'm about to remove Emily's bikini when a big thud makes me realise that we are not as alone as I thought we were.

"OH SHITTING HELL! LEZZER ACTION! YES!" Shit.

"Oh bobbins." Oh double shit!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Triple shit! Emily's landed on the floor as I bolted upwards. To say that the mood is completely ruined would be quite true.

Emily looks at me, clearly embarrassed by what has just occurred, I extend my arm and help her up so she is positioned next to me on the bed. I also grab her hoodie that had been discarded earlier and give it to her so she can keep her dignity. I grab the covers on my bed and wrap them around me, covering up my own dignity, well what's left with it.

"Don't stop on my account ladies."

"Piss off Cook. Well first pick JJ up." Cook turns round to see the comical image of JJ completely out cold. Bless him. He can't handle moments like this. Cook just laughs and looks at me again.

"Didn't know you two were so...wild."

"Cook, piss off!"

"Nah mate, I'm going to sleep." He makes his way over to his bed, removing his shirt and trousers as he goes. JJ's just left on the floor. When Cook turns back to me, once he's comfortable in bed her wiggles his eyebrows at both me and Emily. "You two can carry on though, I don't mind."

"Fuck off Cook." Emily speaks up and I'm quite surprised by her sudden bout of confidence after this ridiculously embarrassing incident.

"Alright red, I'm just going to sleep mate. Sleep well my little lezzers." Cook makes himself comfortable. Well he wont be moving any time soon. He sleeps like a fucking log. Probable like multiple logs.

"What are we going to do about JJ?" Emily turns to me, slightly confused by my question. But JJ is situated half in our room and half out of our room. So basically the door can't be shut if he is still there.

"Drag him?"

Emily and me clothed ourselves a bit better, I gave Emily a t-shirt of mine and leant her a pair of shorts and I threw on pretty much the same thing. While Emily puts my hoodie on I can't help but smile. I like that she still wears it, no matter what the situation is. We are such a fucking couple, and weirdly that actually makes me happy.

We dragged JJ, both of us holding an arm each, he's actually surprisingly heavy. Probably because of all of the pills he has to take. We placed JJ at the side of Cooks bed, just to teach both of them a lesson for walking in on us. In the morning, hopefully Cook will stand on JJ and then fall over, so both of them get taught a bit of lesson. It's mean, yes but they interrupted us. Which has just put me in a bad mood.

* * *

Later that morning, at a more appropriate time I was woken up by the pained shouts of JJ and Cook. I assume our little plan worked well. I open one eye and look over at Cook's bed to see both of the boys on the floor, JJ clutching his ribs and Cook clutching his head and elbow. I then turn my attention to the red head, who is again, as usual completely dead to the world resting on my chest.

"Alright Blondie? Sorry about the interruption last night." I lean up on my shoulders slightly, careful not to wake Emily.

"Can you just fuck off Cook, we'll be out in a bit. And take JJ with you." I can tell Cook's thinking about giving me some kind of smart arse comment but I think my death glare puts a reasonable stop to that, he just leaves with a wave of his hand. "Alright, alright, calm down muff muncher, we're going. Come on Jaykins."

"Yes yes, we'll be off." JJ stares at his shoes as he walks away. Clearly embarrassed about last night and also this morning. Poor boy.

I lower myself back down carefully again with Emily only stirring ever so slightly but she settles quickly back into her previous position. I really should wake her up, but she looks so fucking peaceful, I need to wake her up as nicely as possible. Not like last time by pulling her off of the bed and causing her to land on top of me. Right I need to think this through, I could speak loudly enough for her to wake up, or, I'm sure I can think of something, I'm an intelligent girl.

"Em? Em?" Well that's not working, time for plan B.

I run my hand down her cheek, she stirs a bit but doesn't wake her. My hand lingers a big over her jaw. I've found that her jaw is probably one of my favorite parts of Emily, along with her flawless stomach of course. I move my hand down, brushing it agains her neck, I can feel the small wounds left on her neck from last night. This stirs her a bit more, but she's still not totally awake. Fucking hell, she's worse than Cook. Right time for plan C. It's time to bring out the big guns, some may say.

I kiss the top of her head, then her forehead, down to the tip of her nose and finally I place a small kiss on her lips. This is finally when she wakes. A huge smile slowly forming, I smile back at her. Well plan C had the desired effect. Well done Campbell. Aha! Plan C. Plan Campbell. I need to remember to tell her about this very witty revelation later. Sadly I think I will be the only one who is amused by this.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I look at her, with only admiring eyes. She's beautiful.

"Fucking hell, you're so cheesy sometimes."

"Yeah well I have my moments." I give her another kiss on the nose, which makes her nose scrunch up a bit. She's so cute in the mornings. I leave the bed and go to change into my clothes for the day.

"Come on, you're stomach has been rumbling all fucking morning, time for breakfast." I extend my hand towards her which she of course takes with a smile on her face. I think if I had known that all relationships would be like this I wouldn't have been so averted to them. But then again, I think it's just Emily herself that makes this so fucking amazing.

* * *

We went to breakfast, holding hands again until we got to the cafeteria where everyone had gathered. Before we separate I lean forward and whisper in her ear "I'm just going to speak to my mum." She looks at me confused and I simply look down at our hands, showing her that I'm going to tell my mum about us. She just smiles at me, she probably wants to come but I think this is something I need to do myself, to prove to myself that I'm strong and that this is real.

"Mum."

"Yes darling."

"Can I just talk to you about something, out of the way."

"Of course."

We walked over to the door of the cafeteria, away from the ear shot of everyone else, but I wanted to make sure that Emily could see me. I have to prove to her that we are a legitimate couple and of course prove it to myself. I want my mum to know. I'm not scared that she'll judge me, far from it. She's a fucking hippy, it will be fine, she goes mushroom foraging for fucks sake, sometimes she tells people that she's a witch so they wont take her mushrooms. It's hilarious really.

"Mum, Emily and Me...we're, well we're sort of a...well not sort of..." Why the fuck am I stuttering.

"Spit it out love."

"We're a fucking couple. She's my girlfriend!"

"I thought you were going to tell me you broke up."

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious love, now go and eat your breakfast."

I'm actually dumbfounded. I walk back to Emily, in a bit of a haze. She knew? Are we that obvious? I thought we were being discreet. Obviously not discreet enough. Fucking hell, I thought I was a cool customer, like fucking 007. I blame Emily for softening me up, clouding my brain with her beauty. I hadn't even noticed that I'd made it to Emily already, I only realise when I feel her place her hand on my arm reassuringly.

"Are you okay Naoms?"

"Yeah, fuck, I'm fine yeah." I lean forward again and whisper in her ear. "She already knew, she thought I was coming to tell her that we had broken up." I pull myself away from the intoxicating presence of Emily Fitch and look into her eyes, to see sadness?

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." She smiles up at me, it's nearly genuine but there's this nagging feeling in my stomach that something's not right. "Anyway, breakfast."

* * *

So today is another day of swimming. Fantastic. I told Emily that I would just probably sit by the river side. Which is where I am now. Emily's gone to change into her bikini. I'm just in some shorts and a bikini top, I borrowed it from Effy, well she gave it to me. Apparently I should tease Emily a bit, which to be fair could be really quite fun.

I'm lying on like a pier that is the farthest away I can get from the general hustle and bustle of the children swimming about. Also I can't get splashed by them. I hear a chorus of wolf whistles coming from behind me so I tilt my head back a bit, pulling my glasses down my nose so I can see clearly. And what I see is probably the most tantalizing image ever. Emily. Bikini on. Hair tied back. Short shorts in place. And my hoodie tied around her waist. And from where I am I can just about see the marks I left yesterday. And she is wearing them with so much fucking pride. The best one of course is the one that is placed, revealingly on her breast.

"Nice Emily." I hear Cook shouting at her. Fucking prick.

I shut my eyes for a minute, reliving the moment I gave her that infamous love bite. Of course I'm also wearing my own, but it's on my lip, a bit less conspicuous. Effy did ask why my lip was swollen earlier though, I just laughed and walked away. I see Emily get dragged off slightly by Katie, it seems that Katie's a bit pissed off, and then the phrase "if looks could kill" pops into my head as Katie sends me a glare that I will not want to see again in a hurry. Emily chastises her from what I can see and then continues to make her way over to me. I lie back down, re place my glasses and wait for Emily to join me. When I feel the wood next to me shudder a bit I know Emily's here.

"So what did Katiekins want?"

"She was just asking about my war wounds." A smirk instantly arrives on my lips. Nice one Campbell. "Really she should just mind her own business."

"Does she know." I turn to her, lifting my glasses off so I can see her eyes properly.

"I think she has an inkling, but she's known I'm gay for a while so it shouldn't be a problem." She shrugs this off like it's pretty normal, which really I'm sure it is for her. One thing I admire about Emily, and slightly envy. She's so sure of herself. She knows who she is.

"You're gay?" I ask. Fake shock apparent in my voice and face. She just slaps my exposed stomach slightly and then lets her hand stay there, stroking my hips lightly with her finger tips.

"Har Har! I'm not the only gay one here."

"I'm not gay, I just don't think it matters too much, girls or boys. It's all love in the end isn't it." I thought this for a while really. Labels just piss me off. And recently love seems to have played a big part in my daily thoughts.

"Love?"

"Yeah. Love.**"**

**

* * *

**

**There we go, now I hope this will keep you lot ticking over for a week cos I am off and away tomorrow, well today really. I will be gone for a week, but trust me I will be writing away. So when I get back there will hopefully be an update :) **

**I don't know what I'm going to do for a week without being able to go on this site :'( but I'll try to survive. Thanks for all the support I've got for this story, seriously :) You lot are EPIC! **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter :) if you have any questions go on my profile for my formspring :) any questions are welcome. **

**I hope you all enjoy your week. I will miss you all just a bit ;) See you in a week.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

**IM HOME! :D And look what I've got for all of you lovely people...and update! I spent a lot of my holiday writing, so I have this chapter done, and the next one is close to being finished, isn't that SO exiting. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS THAT I HAVE GOT OVER THIS WEEK! SERIOUSLY I CAME HOME TO A MULTITUDE OF E-MAILS, it was quite exciting :P. That was probably the best welcome home EVER! :) so thank you! **

**You are all very very very very very LOVELY :)**

**So here is chapter 15! **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS! **

**ENJOY :)

* * *

**

"_Love?"_

"_Yeah. Love."

* * *

_

The rest of the day was spent feeling content with how my life is at the moment. Emily and me work together. I hate being the kind of person that would say "before her I was nothing." But being honest, before her everything seemed a bit shit. I was lonely. I sat on my own, with JJ as my best company. I love him, I do. But he always had his allegiances elsewhere. As much as Cook and Freddie fight they will always be the '3 musketeers' in JJ's eyes. Nothing will every change that. It's an unbreakable bond between them. There isn't room for a fourth musketeer, never will be. But I don't need to be anymore. Me and Em can be a new duo, a better duo. And I love that. Love. It's weird hearing my own thoughts and voice say that word. I haven't ever said it or thought it with so much conviction ever before meeting Emily. She's introduced this whole new way of thinking to me without even meaning to. She really is brilliant.

We literally spent the whole day lying on the pier together, Emily was comfortable lying next to me with her hand resting on my bare stomach. I would look over occasionally and just see her looking back at me, smiling. I turned my head backwards which was a mistake. I caught Cook staring at me, wiggling his tongue about. He really is a wanker sometimes. I moved my eye line over and caught Katie's eyes. She was sending me a death glare that I think would actually kill someone if you were aware of it for long enough. I quickly moved my eyes back to Emily who had an amused look on her face. I'm glad that me being scared of her sister amuses her so much. Katie didn't phase Emily though. She continued with the flaunting of all of the love bites I left marking her skin, which actually made me slightly embarrassed. I mean relationships have never happened with me and now pretty much everyone knows about us without me even having to tell them. It doesn't help that Emily is just going around showing everyone my handiwork. I must say Cook was really quite impressed with what I left on Emily. Maybe that's why Katie's annoyed, cos I've made my mark on her 'baby' sister. I've vandalized her with my own kind of graffiti.

"What's made you so happy?" I look over at Emily. Looking beautiful as ever, the sun refracting perfectly off of her hair and flawless skin. God I want to touch her.

"You." She smiles at me warmly, and leans in like she's about to kiss me. I lean away and look her straight in the eye with a cheeky smile on my face. "And the idea that I've pissed Katie off." She laughs quietly and then looks at me, quite seriously.

"You know, you two are going to have to get on at some point. Have you even really spoken to her?"

"Well..." I think for a minute, and actually I have never had a proper conversation with her, I don't think I've ever even said two words to her. "I don't think she particularly wants to talk to me, considering what I did to you."

"What did you do to me?" She looks thoroughly confused. I chose to put her out of her misery, but not by telling her, that's far too easy. I choose to show her, in full view of everyone here. Well that is completely unlike me. But I know Emily will be pleased, at some point anyway. Maybe when the bruises die down. I sit up, making her sit up also. We sit opposite each other for a bit. Emily still wearing her confused face, which is, if I may say ridiculously adorable. I form my normal smirk and lean forward, aiming for her marked neck and bite down, again, in the same place that I had already attacked. Her breath hitches noticeably and she flings her head back, probably involuntarily to allow me better access. I continue my assault and move down again to her breast and bite down again on the bruise that already exists.. She pushes me back with a look that is obviously warning me not to continue. When have I ever listened to a warning? And like they say, 'rules are made to be broken.' I move over to the other side of her neck now, the side I didn't get earlier and bite down even harder. I can hear shouts from Cook again, begging me to continue. Now usually I would stop now, because Cook pisses me off when he's like that but I can't bring myself to move away. She tastes so fucking good. And I'm pretty sure she's enjoying this as much as I am.

"Can you two keep it in your pants for two seconds?" I pull myself, reluctantly, away from Emily's taste and look up to see my mother standing above us.

"Hello mum." I smile at her, not genuinely but a smile nonetheless.

"Hello darling. Emily" My mums eye line turns away from me and towards Emily, as do my own and I am quite amused at the view of Emily right now. "You look a bit flustered, are you sure you've got enough sun cream on, you're looking a bit red." Emily really does look red, but I'm assuming that it's probably to do with the fact that my mum has just caught her getting a bit frisky with me. I'm not too fussed. It's my mum, and these kind of things have happened a couple of times. I place my hand on the small of Emily's back and stroke it gently, reassuring her that this whole thing is nothing to be embarrassed about. My eyes turn back to my mum who has a satisfied grin on her face.

"She's fine, what is it you wanted cos, as you can see, we were quite busy?" I raise my eyebrow at her which just makes her laugh at me. It's just typical Campbell behavior. She then looks between Emily and me with an amused expression.

"Of course you were, well it's the last dinner tonight so we're all eating together over there by the fire pit. The children are all in their beds so it's a young leaders dinner and as you two are young leaders you are going to be eating with us."

"Fuck's sake mum, we haven't done this kind of shit for years. Why now?

"Because next year you lot probably won't be able to come and help out. Think of this as your last hurrah."

"Fine." I give up. There's no point in arguing. When Gina has her heart set on something there is no point in trying to change it. Arguing with a Campbell never ends well. For anyone.

"Don't be a sulky bitch Naomi. If I had known that love would do this to you then I would have locked you up and never let anyone near you, probably would have made you wear a chastity belt and hidden the key." I look over at Emily the moment I heard the word love exit my mums mouth. She looks shocked and then her own eyes catch mine. I smile at her, trying to...well I don't know what I'm trying to do. I think I'm in love, but it's only been a few days. What if I told her that I loved her and it all went to shit? I can't do that. What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I'm just a shitty girlfriend? We have so much to still learn about each other, I don't even know when her birthday is. I don't even know anyone in her family apart from Katie. I turn away from Emily and look back to where my mum was, she's now walking over to the fire pit for this little 'team' dinner. My hand moves itself from the small of Emily's back and grasps her hand firmly.

* * *

The dinner was of course shit. Cook ate like a fucking animal, along with JJ who just seemed to follow suit. Effy sat opposite Emily and me, studying us intently, which just made me feel that bit more uncomfortable. Freddie and Katie were all over each other as usual but Katie still found the time to send me glares that would scare a full grown man who wrestled with Donkeys for a living. Emily and me had found our place on the pillows my mum had set out earlier, honestly, it was really quite comfortable. I had settled my head on Emily's lap, it was cold so I had taken it upon myself to steal one of Emily's bigger jumpers. If she can have my hoodie I'm allowed to have her jumper whenever I wish. She spent her time playing with some loose strands of my hair, brushing it out of my eyes occasionally and tucking some behind my ear, the odd kiss being placed lightly on my forehead when everyone seemed a bit more preoccupied. I would look up at her occasionally when I knew that she wasn't looking at me and just admire her. She's beautiful from every angle and also very comfortable. We fit together so well, it's scary. When I think about when I first met Emily we just clicked. I mean, we had our awkward moments, when we got too close, when we both didn't really understand what was going on. I still don't really know what 'we' are. I know now that we're a couple, that much is clear, but I don't know what that entails yet. We haven't had a couples talk, when we evaluate our relationship. I don't want to have such a conversation, I just want to 'know'. Hopefully we will both just know what we are. I know I care for her. I know that I love her. I know that when I'm with her that I feel safe, but I'm still scared. Scared that I'm going to fuck it all up, that I'm going to ruin the one thing in my life that really seems to matter now. I don't want to be someone that becomes reliant on another person, I've never wanted to be that kind of person, I'm not going to be that person. I can still be in love and still be myself. When I look at Emily now, watching her shining when she interacts with everyone. She's so comfortable with herself. Her smile is flawless, and when she looks down at me occasionally all I see is love behind her eyes that have the ability to consume everything that is me.

While we are just sitting with everyone I trace shapes lazily over Emily's knee, not paying attention to what shapes I'm making until Emily's hand joins my own and follows my movements. I notice that I've been making a heart shape over the material on her leg. I lie there smiling to myself, this is almost comical. Naomi 'ice-queen' Campbell tracing the shape of a heart on someone else, who would have thought this would ever happen?

"So Emily." I look up to see Effy eyeing Emily up like a predator surveying her prey. Shit. I sit up instinctively and shuffle next to Emily, placing my hand on her the small of her back with my thumb in the edge of her skirt. I look back to Effy warning her, but like me she doesn't listen to warnings. "Naomi did quite a number on your neck eh?" Cook almost chokes with laughter and I just look back at Effy disbelievingly, she just has this smirk on her face that is beginning to do my head in. I look at Emily who looks strangely calm. Maybe I'm the only one who is slightly embarrassed. Emily's hand curves round her own back and joins our fingers together.

"I also did quite a number on her lip, so I think we're even. Right Naoms?" I look at Emily, raising my eyebrow and then a huge lump forms in my throat. Her expression right now is so enticingly sexy that I think if I don't look away now I might just attack her neck again in full view of everyone here. I move my eyes, reluctantly but necessarily over to Effy's who is smirking again, then to Katie who is actually fuming and staring at my still swollen lip, then to Cook who is literally rolling on the floor laughing, then back to Emily and nod slightly in response to her earlier question.

"Anyway Em, I'm tired so I think we should go back to our room." I look around a bit, really confused. That wasn't my voice that said that, it should have been as Emily is sharing staying in my room, she has been for the whole trip. I look over to the owner of the voice, Effy. What the fuck is she playing at. I look over to Emily who is slightly confused as well it seems. I like sleeping in the same bed as Emily, she's cuddly. Shit I just said cuddly. Emily leans over to my ear, ignoring Effy's previous statement. "What are you thinking about now?"

"Cuddles." I feel Emily smile slightly against my ear.

"Cuddles?"

"Come on Em." Hearing Effy say Em is actually really starting to irritate me. This is obviously what jealousy feels like, and you know what, I do not like it one bit. Effy comes over to us, there's this glint in her eye that I've seen before. It's always around when Effy is looking at Freddie whenever she's with Cook. She's doing this on purpose.

"Effy, _Em_ is staying with me." I make sure that I put emphasis on Em so that I make my point perfectly clear. Effy just smiles at me, looking completely satisfied with herself. She's knows what buttons to press to really piss me off. And as of recently Emily is my biggest button. Effy saunters off, waving her hand slightly at me and Emily.

"Alright, Come on Cook." Cook stands up, quickly, and follows Effy like a dutiful dog. Fucking hell, he is whipped. I think me and Cook need to have a good ol' chat soon. I'm not going to put up with Effy treating him like that. Stupid prick.

Emily and me were the last two left at sitting around the fire pit, my mum left us about half an hour ago, after explaining to me, in detail, how to put the fire out. After my little outburst I went back to lying on Emily's knee quite comfortably, like I mentioned earlier she's very cuddly at times.

"So you were thinking about cuddles? Who would have thought that Naomi Campbell was the cuddly type." Emily swings her head back slightly and laughs.

"Everyone likes cuddles." I say it as if it is obvious. Well I thought it was obvious. Everyone does like cuddles don't they? Or am I just some kind of cuddle loving fiend? I think that the latter conclusion may be the most true. Naomi Campbell, cuddle loving fiend; that sounds about right for me.

"Of course they do." She looks at me, amusement present in her eyes, along with fondness. Her voice portrays blatant sarcasm. I smile warmly at her receiving a beautiful smile in return.

"Do you not like cuddles." I raise my eyebrow at her, hoping that even though I'm lying down that she still gets the full effect of the raising of my eyebrow.

"I know I like _your_ cuddles." She says this with clear emphasis on the fact that she likes my cuddles in particular.

"Well mine are universally known to be quite superior." Emily laughs at me again and then leans down, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead again. I shut my eyes, savoring every moment that I have with Emily. I savor every kiss, however small. This may be my first real relationship but really it's the only relationship I want to last a life time. My eyes open and meet the brown eyes that hold so much power over me. While I look up at her I can't help the words that escape my lips so easily.

"I love you." Emily's eyes instantly flash down to my own, scanning them, as if she is looking for a lie in my words but every single one of those three words is truth. I could never lie to her. When she seems to find no lie in my words she smiles at me and then her face instantly breaks. I instinctively shoot up from my lying position and embrace Emily in the strongest hug I can muster, my hand gripping the back of her head, holding her as close to me as possible. Her own hands are holding onto the material that covers my torso so tightly, I can feel her renewing her grip every few seconds, as if she was checking that I was still there holding onto her. Her face is hidden in my chest, just under my chin. I can hear the occasional sniffle, signally that she's calming down a bit. She pushes off of my chest and looks me straight in the eyes. Her features are blotchy and stained with tears but she's still beautiful. She wipes her now reddened nose with the palm of her hand lightly, and I push away the remaining tears from her cheeks, a sympathetic smile on my own face, Emily wearing her own sad smile.

"Well that was eventful." I laugh lightly, trying to relax both of us.

"Sorry." Her voice is barely audible at this point, exhausted by crying probably.

"You don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have said...just forget it. It was more of a slip of the tongue really, a thought that decided to verbalize itself. I'm rambling again aren't I?" Emily nods her head lightly at me, with a slight smile on her face, her expression then changes, like she's thinking something through. A big decision. You can almost see the cogs in her brain turning as she thinks something through, it's sweet how when she's thinking she doesn't remove her eyes from my own. She now seems to have come to a decision, she takes a deep breath, gathering courage presumably.

"Did you mean it?" Did I mean what? I back track through what's just happened in the last few minutes and come to the catalyst of this whole palaver. I smile at her warmly and make sure that her eyes keep contact with mine at all times.

"Of course I did." I lean in and place a small kiss on her lips that she decides to deepen. Her hands reach round the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. My own hands hold her face in place, keeping her just as close. Her tongue begins to trace my bottom lip until I allow it to meet my own. Contact is made and just like before it's perfect. She then moves away and rests her forehead on my own. We stay like this for a bit, both trying to catch our breath.

"I love you too."

The next few moments happen in a blur of super speed. Emily grabs my hand and drags me off in the direction of our room. I stumble a few times, trying to find my feet, and failing of course. I collide with the floor, bringing Emily along with me. I hear her laughing, and instantly she's on top of me, a leg on either side of my waist. I smile at her and start laughing and my clumsy self. I reach up and take hold of Emily's neck, pulling her closer to me and making our lips collide. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't help but smile myself. Finally this is the feeling I've been waiting for.

"_Love fucks you up, but it's the best feeling in the world." _

This is the best feeling in the world. Laughing with the girl I'm in love with, having her kiss me with a huge smile on our faces. I pull Emily closer again and practically hold her in place over my lips, which just makes her laugh even more. I use all of my strength to move her from on top of me. Now I'm on top, smiling at the view of Emily's laughing face, which is probably the best view on earth. I lean down and place a small kiss on her nose, which just creates another fit of giggles.

"You're so giggly."

"Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me." Now I'm the one laughing. Fucking hell. I lean down and kiss her, passionately, claiming her lips in my own. I feel her lips working in tandem with my own and it's amazing. This very moment makes only one song pop into my head._**Always - Blink-182. I want to hold her, touch her, feel her. Always. Kiss her, taste her, all night. Always. **_

"I really do love you."

"_Always?" _

"_You're a fucking mind reader aren't you?" _My speech is cut off with another kiss, which I happily accept. I forget what I was saying. Forget everything else that was going on in my head. No more thought of uncoordinated stomach flips or drop dead gorgeous tummy's. Even the thoughts of being a sex pest are gone. All I can think now is Emily. Always. She pulls away from me and looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

"I had a feeling you were thinking that you wanted me to kiss you."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one should be up soon hopefully.**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter, thoughts and opinions are always good. My formspring link is on my profile so if you feel the need you can formspring me. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxxx _


	16. Chapter 16

**HUGS AND KISSES ALL ROUND FOR YOU LOT, just cos I love you all that much.**

**So here's chapter 16. This one basically came out of bacon sandwichs and pringles! Oh and flavored water. I swear everything I do revolves around food. **

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter :) they were all really rather lovely :) Thank you seriously. Makes my day to get reviews from all of you lovely people. **

**Thanks for all the favorites and alerts as well. *high 5***

**I DON'T OWN SKINS**

**enjoy :)

* * *

**

Tonight I really realised how insecure Emily actually is. I thought she was this strong person who was sure of herself in every way but seeing her reaction to my verbal diarrhea showed me how fragile she is. She broke down in front of me instantly after she noticed what I had said to her. I meant it, but didn't mean to say it so soon, I don't even think I was ready to say it, it just came out. I don't regret telling her per say, I just think it should have been said under better conditions. Watching her now, sleeping peacefully you would never think that she was insecure about anything, she looks like nothing could ever bother her, like nothing could ever cause such a reaction. But her eyes hold a different story. You can see that they are tired, confused. She's fragile. Her skin is stained by the few tears that were shed. If I can see this I'm guessing that her own twin will know that something happened, so really I should expect a bollocking later today from good ol' Katie Fitch.

It wasn't all tears and sad thought yesterday. Last night I realised that Emily is all I want in my life. She's all I want to think about, all I want to see. Always. She's fucking gorgeous. Who wouldn't want her, and I'm the girl that got her. Well done Campbell. It's not all about how she looks though, we just work. We laugh about god knows what. Just seeing her distracts me from whatever I'm supposed to be doing. Hearing her voice is even more distracting. She's the only person I want. Who would have thought that me, Naomi Campbell, would fall so hard.

I've recently realised that I know very little about Emily. I know fuck all about her past, I know fuck all about what she wants to do with her life now. I know even less about her family. I don't know what makes Emily tick. I've seen sides of Emily, sides that I don't think anyone has ever seen. She's complex, yet so simple. To be fair she knows even less about me. I've let her see me at my most vulnerable, which is something I rarely do, I've shared some of my fears with her but she doesn't know what makes me tick either. We know so little about each yet we just work. We fit together so perfectly. Even just lying here with Emily's head lightly resting on my chest, her hand draped across my stomach, is perfect.

* * *

Today we go home, back to reality. I'm scared. I've become comfortable in the little bubble that Emily and me have created here. We're safe in our bubble. It's impenetrable, no one can get to us here. Not even Katie. But going home means that we both have to go back to our lives before we met each other really. We became a couple here, on this trip, not at home in Bristol. In Bristol we were just sitting about with the big elephant of 'us' always around. It's like when there is a really fat woman in a room next to you but you're not sure if she's fat or just pregnant, but you can't say anything, well I might, but that's the general idea. The idea of 'us' was that big elephant in the middle of the room. Neither of us seemed to want to approach it, or were just to scared to, but here we were able to take the leaps needed. We both addressed the big elephant. Now there is no elephant, but at home it may be different.

Before we got on the bus Emily was ambushed by Katie and practically carried to the back of the bus. Emily just sent me an apologetic look and then disappeared, as for Katie, well she just scowled at me and flicked her hair dramatically before she also disappeared. It's like she thought she was the fucking phantom of the opera, well really she's just the bitch of the bus at this present time. I sat and sulked on my own for god knows how long until I fell asleep in some kind of uncomfortable position, that included my legs being held close to my chest and my head against the vibrating window. Sleeping without Emily by my side was as hard as I thought it would be. I couldn't settle into a deep sleep, I was always aware of what was going on around me. I could hear people speaking, well in JJ case mumbling to himself about god knows what. I was then woken up by Cook's booming voice, I opened one eye to see him grinning at me from the seat in front.

"Come on Blondie, there is a spare seat right next to the Cookiemonster and we need to have a chat about a certain red head." He said the last bit loud enough so everyone could hear. I think this is Cooks way of helping me and I can't help but smile. I must have been looking pretty fucking miserable for Cook thinking that he needs to help out.

"What's the news the babe?"

"Cook, don't call me babe, and there is no news, everything is just fucking fantastic." I flash a smile at him, that him and me both know is far from genuine. He just laughs and then looks at me with complete sympathy. I don't want to talk about what's bothering me. I don't want to talk about the fact that I think Emily and me are going to be different now that we are going home. I don't want to talk about any of it and Cook knows it so he just opens his arms out to me, inviting me to relax in his protective grip. I do so. He's like a big brother to me in some senses. I know that he's going to look after me no matter what happens. He cares about me more than most people do.

I don't remember falling asleep but when I open my eyes I see my house outside the window, Cook's gone, probably got dropped off at JJ's house earlier. Scanning the mini bus I see no one but my mum, sill asleep in the front seat. On looking around the bus again I see a small glint of red in the corner cuddled up against the window. A smile creeps upon my face involuntarily and I head over to the small figure resting against the window. Emily. She's wrapped up so tightly in my hoodie, holding it close to her body with the hood up, drowning her head as well. All I can see of her features is her small nose poking out of the shadow that has been formed by the hood. I sit next to her and kiss her nose ever so lightly. Plan Campbell again being used and having the desired effect. Emily stirs, while rubbing her nose with her small fist, causing small creases to form around and on her nose. Again I smile to myself as a sleepy Emily begins to wake. Her eyes slowly open and adjust to the light that is streaming in from the lamp posts outside. As she sits up, steadying herself slightly, causing more hair to fall into her face, I brush the rebellious strands and tuck them behind her ear. Movement is heard behind me and I see my mum smiling at me brightly, I return the smile and take hold of Emily's hand, helping her to her feet as I do. As Emily stands she wraps her other hand around my forearm, probably for extra support. Sleepy Emily is a clumsy Emily. Bless her. I pretty much drag Emily off of the bus, and have to help her up the stairs, fucking hell, when she decides to be tired she doesn't do a half arsed job of it, good thing she's small. I dropped Emily into my bed, which she happily settled herself into, I think about saying something, mocking her but then I hear the steady breathing and realise that she is, of course, dead to the world yet again. I carefully remove her shoes and pull the covers over her sleeping body, she reacts slightly but quickly goes back to her little dream world. I stand at my door and watch her for a bit, I wonder what goes on in her head sometimes. I wonder what she thinks about when she sleeps. I wonder what she dreams about. Fucking hell Campbell stop being a fucking pervert and get yourself to bed. I listen to my thoughts for once and strip down to my underwear and scramble into the small amount of space on my bed that hasn't been taken hostage by little Fitch. I get myself comfortable and look over at Emily with a smile on my face, I place a small kiss on her forehead and snuggle into her chest. "I love you." I whisper into my empty room and drift off into my own little dream world.

* * *

_**PARTY TILL YOU PASS OUT, DRINK TILL YOU'RE DEAD. DANCE ALL NIGHT TILL YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR LEGS!

* * *

**_

I'm woken up by music consuming every corner of my room. There can only be one person behind this rude awakening. Cook. I sit up in my bed to see him dancing around like a monkey with a huge grin on his face to a remix of bring me the horizon. Fucking hell he's already fucking wrecked.

"NAOMIKINS! IT IS NOW..." He looks at his watch, trying to figure out the time. he's actually more wrecked than I thought, "...4 IN THE AFTERNOON. YOU, ME AND RED HAVE AN APPOINTMENT AT KEITHS PUB WITH SOME SHOTS OF FUCK KNOWS WHAT!" His grin becomes even wider. I can't help the similar grin that spreads across my own face upon hearing his 'proposal' that is actually more of an order. There are no such things as questions with Cook. We just 'do' things. Don't think. A hand strokes my back and I turn round to see Emily, now wide awake with a smile stuck to her face also.

"Mornin'. So Em, you up for it?" She places a quick kiss on my lips before answering me. I could get used to waking up to a kiss from Emily Fitch.

"Fuck it." Her voice, it is actually perfection in the morning, well late afternoon, not that it really matters right now. I want to get completely trolleyed.

"Well said little red. You two now have half an hour to make yourselves beautiful, oh and by the way, always looking good in lingerie Naomikins. I now bid you adieu." Cook bows at us, rather ungracefully and exits the room in true Cook style, by walking into it first. I look down at my appearance once he's gone. I had completely forgotten that I was only in my underwear, good thing that I decided sleeping naked would be a bad idea. My eyes trail over to Emily's eyes and she looks more than satisfied with my current appearance. Pervert.

"Come on then Lady Muck, shower?"

"Good plan my little invalid."

* * *

Here we are at Keith's pub. Cook draped over the bar with multiple shots of tequila next to him on one side and vomit on the other. I think the tequila side is the more attractive at this present time. Emily and me are completely car parked. We agreed earlier that we were going to be car mobile but that theory has gone down the toilet. We are currently sitting under the bar laughing at fuck knows what. Originally I fell and found myself here but Emily, she threw herself on the ground, claiming that she also fell. Her inability to lie convincingly when under the influence in probably why we are laughing.

"So miss Fitch, welcome to my life." My arms are waving all over the place, trying to add a visual aid to my proclamation that these kind of activities are indeed my life. I hear a sound of complete disgust next to me and look over at Emily who has managed to get her hands on the shot of tequila from the top of the bar.

"I must say miss Campbell that I quite like the life you have here." She raises her shot dramatically and then practically throws it down her throat. The look on her face afterwards is priceless. I lean forward and look her right in the eye, I'm probably a bit too close but my awareness of proximity right now is zero.

"It's better now though."

"And why is that then Miss Campbell?"

"Because of a certain little red head."

"You're fucking Katie?" I spit out the drink I had just nobbled from the bar above us and start laughing so hard that my ribs hurt.

"Yes, I'm obviously completely head over heels in love with your sister."

"Head over heels?"

"Mmmhmm, now come on, I'm going to need your mighty mouse powers to get Cook home." I stand up and stumble a bit but steady myself on a bar stool, and somehow manage to hold one hand out to help Emily up also. She just looks at me with a confused smile on her face. The confusion dissipates and all that is left is amusement.

"Mighty mouse?" She raises her eyebrow to the perfect degree that is both sexy and gorgeous. I like to call it...sorgeous, or gexy. Neither of them sound that attractive really, I'll just settle on Emily. I smile at her and lean down, my face so close to hers that our noses touch.

"That." Kiss. "Is." Kiss. "You." I lean in, appearing to be about to kiss her again and then swiftly move away and get myself to my feet, and extend my hand again to Emily. She happily takes it and entwines our fingers, taking a few seconds to just stare at them. She's not aware that I'm just standing there watching her. Emily.

"Come on Em..." My words are completely cut off by Emily pulling me closer to her with a jolt and making our lips collide.

"I thought I deserved that kiss." A smile is sent my way, Emily's lip quirks at the side so beautifully, I don't think I could ever find one flaw about her appearance, even when she's just woken up, but I haven't seen her after a night at Keith's so waking up later should be interesting.

"I...LOVE THIS GIRL!" Well Cook's feeling better but not for long thought. He swings back on his bar stool a bit too far and manages to land on the floor. He can't be that hurt though, or he's just too fucked up to notice cos he jumps back onto his feet with a bit of a wobble. He then spots me and a grin rises on his face. He lunges towards me draping his hefty arm over my shoulders.

"Cook, turn the volume down yeah? We're going home, come along Cookiemonster." I only call him that because I know it will make him smile, and sure enough it does for a bit anyway.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED." He giggles to himself, showing everyone in the pub a toothy grin. When I say everyone, I'm really referring to the old men drowning their beards in their beers and Keith who is also slumped over his own bar. He also sounds a little bit like Gandalf right now, 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS'. Poor Cook, he's started to sounds like an old wizard with quite an impressive beard. "I REALLY DO LOVE THIS GIRL." Cook has now taken to pointing at me, making it clear that he's talking about me.

"Come on Cookie." I look at Emily, and she takes the hint, she moves to Cook's other side, releasing my hand in the process and takes the other half of his weight on her shoulders. We drag him out, literally, and make our way down the road towards my house. Cook hasn't been quite quiet surprisingly...

"I REALLY LOVE YOU NAOMI CAMPBELL! YOU ARE A TOP NOTCH LEZZER." I spoke too soon.

"Cook, volume." He nods at me and puts one of his fingers to his lips like a small child obviously trying to hold a giggle in and failing. The silence is short lived as Cook doesn't seem to actually understand that specific concept of silence.

"You've been through a lot of shit but recently you have really come out on top. You've got a girl like little red here." He turns his attention to Emily and pats her on the head, she just smiles at him "You're a great girl Emilio man, I mean it takes a lot to get Blondie to trust anyone so you must have...SUPER POWERS OR SOMETHING." Cook moves his head closer to Emily, inspecting her I'm guessing, looking for any spider bites or Kryptonite repellent. All of Cook's gestures now are so over exaggerated, it's comical. Whenever he's addressing himself he points at his face, occasionally hitting his eye, but he brushes that off as nothing. When he addresses another person he points at them even more comically. "I mean you're tiny, like really small, not that that's a bad thing, you just are, but how could somebody SO SMALL make such an impact on Naomikins here. She came to me yano. MMHMM. She spoke to me, and she told me that she loved you. Yep that is what I recall happening." He's now pointing at his own head with his finger and inhaling a lot of air, flaring his nostrils in the process. This is Cook's version of a thinking face. "And that may seem like a small statement and all but the last person she said that she loved, apart from me of course was her...OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I jabbed Cook in the ribs, hard, I knew it would shut him up. Emily looks at me, surprise written across her forehead at my sudden violent outburst, I just put on a fake smile and look back to Cook.

"Sorry...elbow slipped." I send Cook a sarcastic smile and just nods at me and stumbles into my house, letting himself in and slamming the door a little bit over dramatically, and then disappears. Emily continues to look at me, clearly very confused about what Cook was saying.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Emily looks at me and I immediately look past her, I look at anything else but her eyes. She's probably angry, or at least ridiculously frustrated right now. Emily makes me look at her, she takes hold of my face and traces her thumb lightly over my lips. She makes my eyes meet her own. Her hands stay fixed there for a few moments, but Emily's balance isn't that good right now due to all of the drinks she was nabbing from the bar. Her hands to my shoulders, to help her stay steady. Poor little Fitch cannot hold her own alcohol well.

"Lightweight." I snort this out involuntarily and bow my head in front of her, she practically swoops in and bites my neck like she did back at the camp site. She does it even harder, I didn't think that was possible, obviously Emily's jaw knows no bounds. I can't help but swing my head back. Every touch, every kiss, every bite, every look just makes me fall more in love with her. Emily continues to suck on my neck, it seems to me that this whole biting thing has become quite the competition between Emily and me. Lets see who can leave the biggest and best mark on each other. I push Emily off me lightly and she comes into contact with the front door of my house. I grin at her and she sends me a cheeky smile, whilst biting the edge of her bottom lip. I walk towards her, my eyes fixed on her own. I get so close to her, sandwiching her between me and the door. My hands find their way to her hips easily, her own hands are covering mine, reinforcing my hold on her. We both lean in, the kiss is gentle, well it starts that way. Emily's hands move quickly and grip the back of my neck so she can pull me closer. I allow this to happen happily. The closer the better. I smile into every kiss. I always do.

We come crashing through the front door, some articles of clothing being thrown all over the place. We collide with a couple of walls as we make our way to the staircase. Getting up the stairs is going to be a challenge. The first step doesn't go well. We fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. We obviously start as we mean to go on. Once on our feet we start our second attempt and we do actually make it. I'm quite impressed, but it did involve bouncing from the wall to the banister and then back to the wall. So the top of the stairs, now we just need to make it to my room, which is...?

"I've completely forgotten where my room is." Emily snorts out a giggle at my drunken state and then kisses me quickly.

"I mean it could either be that way." I point to my right. "Or it could be that way." I point to my left. "Well, what a conundrum we have right now eh Em." She smiles at me widely and then grips my hand tighter and drags towards what I assume is my bedroom. Good thing she knows where my room is located. We make it to my room successfully, a couple of laughs along the way, a kiss here and there. We literally fall onto the bed laughing about nothing again. I have never laughed so much in my life, and it is starting to really hurt my ribs, but of course the good kind of hurt that makes my heart beat just that little bit faster. I'm on top of Emily, barely clothed and just looking at her. Admiring how gorgeous she is all the time. A smirk then rises to my lips, but it quickly vanishes when Emily looks at me, her eyes wide. She wriggles out of my grasp and runs out of my room really quickly. This causes me to land flat on my face on my mattress. I throw on a jumper and head out of my room following my red head. I only make it out to the landing when I see her, she looks tired suddenly. No smile on her lips anymore. I'm guessing she just saw the contents of her stomach being emptied into the toilet. I smile at her. I always find that when people throw up because of alcohol that I always laugh. Mainly because I never throw up when I've been drinking, never have and never plan to. I'm made of stern stuff. Stomach of steel.

"Come here my little lightweight." I open my arms to her so I can hold her for a bit. She laughs lightly at her new little name and walks towards me. She's seems to be comfortable in my arms so I start to guide us both towards my room, quite clumsily, which just ignites a couple more giggles. I leave Emily in my bed for a bit and go and get her some bread and water. That's always good when you feel sick. Bread and water. I smile to myself when I realise how intelligent I sound in my head. Well I feel like I'm intelligent anyway. I pop into the spare room quickly and check on Cook. He's completely passed out bless him, he didn't even make it to the bed. He's just slumped on the ground next to the bed. I put the plate of bread down for a minute so I can slip a pillow under his head. I can be nice when I really want to be. I should get back to Emily.

When I get to my room Emily's sitting there on her ones looking rather adorable. She's taken it upon herself to fetch herself one of my t-shirts. Again she goes for my pig shirt, obviously her new favorite. I smile at her and pass her the bread which she practically shovels down her throat.

"You eat like an obese old man."

"Thanks." She says this with her mouth full of food, so all I really hear is a quite a bit of gibberish. She then just smiles at me, obviously proud of herself for something. Probably because she managed to actually eat something without throwing it up instantly. I lie down once she's finished her bread and she follows suit. She lies with her head on my chest and her hand tracing invisible patterns on my stomach. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

I wake up to a cold bed. No Emily. I look round completely confused. She's not in my bed. She's no where in my room either. I always wake up before her though, she's eats and sleeps like an obese man. I'm starting to think that she is indeed an obese old man in a petite red heads body. But her clothes are here from last night so she must be in the house somewhere. I get out of my room, I'm a bit dizzy, slightly woozy but I think I can manage the stairs. It's got to be easier to get down the stairs than up. I trip down the last few steps and land face down.

"Are you okay love?" I hear my mums voice from the kitchen, she must have heard the thud from when I landed on the floor. Fucking hell that hurt. I also hear giggles from the kitchen, well at least I know Emily's here laughing at my clumsiness. As per usual.

"Yeah, I think my face cushioned the fall. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I get myself to my feet and make my way towards the kitchen and the first thing I see is Emily, still wearing my pig shirt, sitting at the table with mother dearest having a cup of tea and a good old chat. I take my seat next to Emily and my mum passes me a nice hot cup of tea, no sugar but a shit load of milk.

"So Naoms...would you like some tea with your milk?" I get that from everyone when they see how I have my tea.

"You're so funny Em. It's nicer this way thank you very much. So what were you two talking about while my face was being introduced to the hard wood flooring?"

"Oh nothing...just having a chat."

"Of _course_ you were."

* * *

**So yes, that was chapter 16. I'm not keen on all of it myself, but that's just my personal opinion, but you lot really did deserve updates since I've been away for a week and the such like and also because of all your amazing reviews you deserve updates :D. **

**I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. I'll see what I can cook up for you (food references again :P). **

**Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx _


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this is a bit short but it's just a bit of a filler. If this is starting to seem a bit shit, i can only apoligise really. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

I don't see why people always seem to have a problem with how I like my tea. There is nothing wrong with wanting to have a lot of milk in your tea. I'm just being practical, by having more milk my tea isn't as hot, therefore, I don't burn my tongue. I'm one smart cookie. But that's what I've done all my life isn't it. I've avoided relationships, loving people so I don't get burnt, but now, I'm in a relationship and this is a big fucking relationship and I don't know what to do with it. Maybe I should stop having so much milk in my tea, allow myself to get burnt on the odd occasion, so I know how it feels. Who would have thought that a simple conversation about tea would spark such deep thoughts in my little head.

"How's your face?" I look up from my tea slightly, my eyes just peeking over the edge of the cup to see Emily staring back at me with an amused look on her face. I raise my head above the cup and raise my eye brow.

"My face?"

"You know, when you fell down the stairs a few minutes ago." Emily says this like this is something I should remember, as I recall it I didn't fall, I was just saying hello to the hard wood flooring.

"I didn't fall. I don't know what you're talking about Em." I resume my position staring at my tea with my lip on the edge of the cup, acting like Emily is imagining everything, which I know is just going to frustrate her, but she looks sweet when she's frustrated, so I'll annoy her as much as I wish.

"You fell. I heard you fall." And now her voice begins to squeak cos she's trying so hard to convince me that I did indeed fall. I'll put her out of her misery soon, maybe.

"I didn't fall." I really did fall...

"You fell."

"I didn't fall." It was quite a dramatic fall actually...

"You did."

"Didn't." My head is fucking killing me right now...

"You did."

"You two do realise that you are both 19, not 5 year olds." I turn to my mum who only shows amusement in her expression, probably a bit of annoyance but that's just normal mother behavior really. She leaves, which now leaves Emily and me sitting in the kitchen laughing at how immature we can be. Well I was laughing anyway. Emily just sits and sulks in her seat next to me with her own cup of tea covering her mouth. This just makes me laugh more, I really do know which buttons to push with her. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek and then study her intently, waiting for the inevitable smile to break out on her face. I wait, and wait, and wait a bit more but no smile appears. I lean over again and kiss her cheek but don't pull away from her. Instead I stay fixed there, smiling on her skin and staring into her eyes, that are desperately trying to avoid my own. I feel her cheek move in a way that is familiar to me. Whenever she lies on my chest I feel her smile, I know how she smiles without even seeing her lips. And of course when I pull away a smile has appeared

"I win." I send her a triumphant smile and finally drink my tea which is now the perfect heat due to my sensible amount of milk and patient waiting. I make tea sound like a science. Once I've got my head out of my mug of tea Emily swoops in a catches me completely off guard with a morning kiss.

"You do know that I haven't got round to brushing my teeth yet." I smirk at her, expecting her to be completely disgusted. Instead she just shrugs at me.

"I was curious about what your tea tasted like."

"You could have _asked_ to try it."

"Well that's just no fun." I lean back in a kiss her softly but with as much love as I can muster. She smiles into the kiss happily. I lean away again and just look at Emily, she looks so happy just sitting in my kitchen with me wearing my t-shirt.

"So Em, as this is our first official day back in Bristol what would you like to do, apart from wear my clothing?"

"Your my girlfriend, so I'm allowed to wear your clothes whenever I wish." She flashes a smug grin at me. Obviously proud of herself for making her point so eloquently. "And also, it's was our first day back yesterday." It was our first day back yesterday? Shit I've pretty much lost an entire day, I don't think I drank so much to erase my memory. Shit.

"But I don't remember the majority of the first day, so I'm pretending that it never existed." I grin at her this time but the smile isn't returned as quickly as I would have thought. There's a moment of sadness behind her eyes. What happened last night?

"Good mornin' all! How are we all diddling today?" Thank fuck for Cook's inappropriate timing that somehow manages to be appropriate. He saunters over and roots through the cupboards in the kitchen. Sometimes it's like he fucking lives here, but on the other hand I don't have to be nice to him while he's here and get food for him, he can just do it himself. I enjoy being a lazy sod from time to time. When I look back to Emily her eyes are fixed on her now empty cup of tea. I don't know what I've done. I don't know what I said but that doesn't matter. I move my hand under the table and entwine our fingers together holding her hand as tight as I can. She doesn't flinch away which is a good sign. She holds my hand just as strongly.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." I say this with as much determination as I can. I stand, bring Emily with me who looks slightly surprised by my sudden determination to fix whatever might be broken.

"Is 'going for a walk' some kind of lezzer term for a willy waggle?" I turn back slightly to see Cook looking round the kitchen door and wiggling his eyebrows at us with a stupid grin on his face. "Mind if I watch?"

"Fuck off Cook!"

* * *

We walk in silence, me just dragging Emily along, our hands constantly connected. I'm determined to fix this. On a mission if you will. I remember. Of course I fucking remembered what happened. Cook can be a really cock sometimes when he's fucked off his face.

* * *

"_She spoke to me, and she told me that she loved you. Yep that is what I recall happening. And that may seem like a small statement and all but the last person she said that she loved, apart from me of course was her..."

* * *

_

We all know that my elbow didn't slip. It purposely hit Cook in the ribs as hard as possible, cos he fucking deserved it. I'm going to tell Emily, but I needed to work my way up to it. To make sure I know what needs to be said. It's true that I have only told one other person that I loved them. But that person left me, abandoned me, and that's when it all went to shit. Until now. With Emily I know she won't just leave me, I won't let her leave me. Not again.

* * *

_For so long I've been pushing people away from me, thinking that if I'm alone I'm going to be so much safer. No-one can hurt you when you're alone. No-one can let you down. No-one can leave you. I adopted this idea quite recently. Not after my dad left, that didn't get to me. I was young. I didn't know him. He's means nothing to me. _

_I learnt this behavior about 2 years ago. My families always been small and I was so attached to my grandmother. She really loved me and I really loved her. We used to go for walks and just talk about any old shit. She would repeatedly bring biscuits to me, thinking I needed to put on a bit of weight bless her. She was the only person that shared my hate for the communal living shit. She would always say to me that my mum's a fucking cow who is a nutter and that a teenaged needs to live with peace and quiet, not the fucking living embodiment of Jesus Christ. I always thought that she would never leave me, but 2 years ago she died with no fucking warning. She left me alone. That's when I stopped fucking trusting people. She even said to me "I'll see you soon love." But she fucking left me didn't she. I didn't see her soon apart from in a fucking coffin. I hate that I get angry about this. I hate that I can't even remember her and have a huge smile on my face. Of course now a few stray tears are falling down my cheeks.

* * *

_

"Naomi just wait one second. Where the fuck are we going?" I turn back to her, some tears present in my eyes. I quickly throw them away and take a deep breath, composing myself.

"I just need to show you something. Trust me okay?"

"Okay."

I continue to drag her along, we're almost there. I haven't been there for so long. I only went there once and decided that I never wanted to go back. I wanted to remember her as she was, not how she is now, even though I struggle with that enough as it is considering that my blood practically boils every time I think about it.

I slow my pace down quite significantly and eventually stop.

"I don't think I can...I don't know...For fucks sake." I stare at where we are. I feel lost. All I feel is pain when I'm here. I do what I always do when I can't handle these kinds of situations, pull out a cigarette and try to light it "Fucking hell, pissing lighter." Emily puts her hand over my own my own that are furiously trying to get the fucking lighter to work. I look up at her and I know that I look like shit. I know I look like I'm about to cry at any point.

"Naoms, why did we come here?" She looks me, not moving her eye line from me at any point apart from when she blinks, but that only takes a split second. Her hands stay where they are, holding both of my hands in her own.

"I told you I'd explain today didn't I?"

"I thought you said you couldn't remember." She's obviously skeptical as to whether I was telling the truth about me forgetting everything or not.

"I remembered. So I'm going to explain now instead of having Cook talk a load of shit when he's completely splattered."

"But why here?"

* * *

**I know this whole chapter is a bit ambiguous, but it will hopefully start to make a bit more sense soon.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews I've got for the last few chapters. Thanks for all of the alerts and favorites as well. Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx_


	18. Chapter 18

**ALRIGHT MY LOVERS? Here is an update for all of you lovely people. I've decided that I'm going to stop being a shit head and saying that this is going to be bad. I like writing this story so I'm going to enjoy it. Oh yes motivational speeches for myself right there. So yes back to business, thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter, they are basically why I'm still going and carrying this on, and why I'm in such a good mood about it.**

**I would have updated sooner but I've been out a lot doing uneventful things, but they were fun uneventful things. I've also been trying to sort my mess of a life out...that's always a fun activity for the summer. I get my GCSE results back soon and I am actually ridiculously scared about them, it's now only 18 days! :O **

**Just a quick mention to 'you're looking sexy'...you're review cheered me up so thank you :) ALL OF YOU LOT ARE SO LOVELY *HUGS AND KISSES FOR ALL* Thanks to all who favorited and alerted also :) **

**I'm sorry for my funny mood right now, I don't know what's caused it, maybe tiredness and hunger as it is really time for lunch and I only just woke up ;) **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS.**

**ENJOY :)

* * *

**

"But why here?" I don't answer, just look out at what's around me. I can feel the tears in my eyes, the lump in my throat, the overwhelming feeling to throw up, but what I can't feel is my voice. Nothing's coming out. I don't even know what I would say. 'Hi, I just brought you to a grave yard to see my dead grandmother, would you like a cup of tea? Maybe a chocolate biscuit to go with it? Yeah make yourself comfortable.' because I'm sure that would go down swimmingly.

"Naoms, why are we here?" I look back to her, I feel vacant, empty and she sees it. Even she looks like she's about to cry. She slips her hand into mine, and they really do fit so perfectly. Our fingers lacing together instinctively. Every time her hand is in my own I have to take a minute to actually process the fact that she's with me.

"Come on I'll take you home." Emily starts to walk back the way we came but I head towards it. There are so many of them everywhere, just sitting quietly. There's no one else here but Emily and me, it's silent, you can just hear the wind around you. I make my way down a path with more of them on either side of it until I get to the right one. When I finally lay my eyes on it I can't tear my eyes away from it. Last time I came her was two years ago. It's surreal seeing it all again. When I was last here I stood in silence, I couldn't say anything. I was crying, my mum clinging onto my hand as hard as she could. She was more composed than me, she was prepared for it to happen. I had never even thought about losing her ever. I remember on that day I was angry, I was scared and I was so fucking upset that I just cried my eyes out. I was the first to cry at the funeral, the coffin was brought into the church and I instantly burst into tears upon seeing it. Back in the reality that is now, with Emily behind me I start to walk towards it, ignoring Emily's shouts at me. She repeats my name over and over again but I can't stop myself.

"Naomi! Naomi for fucks sake where are you going? Naomi!" Her voice is just lost around me. The tears are still there, I want to throw up, I feel physically sick. I stop dead in my tracks in front of it, extending my arm I just lightly touch the top of the stone and run my hand along it, brushing off the dead leaves that lie across it. I see her name, I see the flowers and I can't help the amused smile that rises on my face. She hated flowers, really hated them 'too jolly for their own fucking good' she used to say, never get her started on the smell though or she'd tear your fucking head off. As my eyes trail down the stone I see all the loving words written there. Loving mother, loving grandmother and of course loving daughter. My eyes then reach the bottom where the dates lie...1931 - 2008, that's when it really hit me like a punch in the gut. My legs gave way completely and I just stay there, on the floor, a heap of pathetic-ness. Two fucking years and I'm still crying over her. Fuck sake. I'm crying in front of her grave, my hand tracing the letters of her name, like that's going to make her come back to me. She fucking left me. I hear Emily vaguely rushing over. She holds onto me and all I can do is cry. I cling onto her hoodie that's she's wearing, my head being held securely in the safety of Emily's arms. One arm around my neck, with me holding it there and the other on my back, holding me closer. I'm sobbing, my throat hurts, I feel like I'm really about to throw up now, and I can't help but scream because my because all I can do is feel the loss in my stomach.

"She fucking left me! She said she wouldn't leave me and she fucking did."

Emily's hold tightens on me, she's holding me so tightly, rubbing my back slightly trying to calm me down and it really doesn't work. I can't fucking calm down. I've held all of this shit in for 2 fucking years and now it's all coming out and it hurts more and more with every fucking tear that falls. We stay like this, Emily holding onto me. Me crying and shouting and screaming until I become too tired to cry anymore.

* * *

There was an old bench nearby in the cemetery that we set up camp on. We sit there, I sit completely up right, feeling tired and empty at this moment. Emily holds onto my hand no matter what, which I am grateful for. All I need right now is quiet and Emily and I have both of those things. I look over at Emily slightly and she looks concerned, she's not looking at me but she's obviously deep in thought, not knowing what to do right now but trying to portray the fantasy that's she's not panicking at all. Her face screams "Shit, what do I do?" bless her. This makes me smile momentarily and you know, I really should put her out of her misery and let her know that I'm okay and actually explain why I brought her here in the first place.

"She died two years ago." Emily looks up at me, completely shocked that I'm even able to speak. Granted, my voice sounds like shit but at least it's still working. "It was some kind of heart problem, well that's what my mum told me. I came back from school and my mum was just sitting at the dinner table, she'd obviously been crying, and you know us Campbell's, we don't cry. Hard as nails we are." I manage a week smile, which prompts a small knowing smile from her. "So yeah, she told me that my gran had died and I broke down, after that I stopped speaking to her, everyone really, even Cook for a bit. It was easier not having to explain to people. It kind of stopped the hurt but of course all that quiet has come back to bite me in the arse." I gesture to my, make-up smudged, crumpled clothing, tear stained self with my free hand, as the other one is currently comfortable in Emily's hand. I can't help but take the piss out of myself, this is so fucking pathetic. Upon those thoughts Emily's hand instantly tightens around my own, I forgot that she could read my face like a fucking book for 2 year olds. "Then you came along." I look up at her and smile with as much warmth as possible, she on the other hand looks guilty for something. "It's a good thing that you came along Em, since meeting you I've felt happier, less alone." I look down to my knees, this opening up shit is harder than I thought, now I know why I didn't do it for so long. "The last person who I actually said 'I love you' to was my gran and she left me, she abandoned me, that's why this" I raise our hands, visually explaining my point that we, as a couple, is so new to me. This idea of loving someone has always hurt me. "This right here, is just so new and so fucking scary. Can you understand that? I love you but people leave me Em. They don't want this person obviously. They don't give a shit. I'm trying to be better. I'm trying so fucking hard but all I come back to is the fact that the one person I loved fucking left me." Emily looks at me, her eyes completely full of sympathy, I can feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears again. I don't want to fucking cry anymore. I'm done with crying and being this vulnerable person. Fucks sake.

"I love you Naomi...I'm not going to leave you. I'm here okay?" She moves our hands and places mine on the side of her jaw. "See I'm here, with you." She smiles at me, it's as simple as that. She smiles at me and I believe her.

* * *

Emily walked me back to my house, holding onto my hand, never even loosening her grip on it, not for even a split second. Without realising, we had spent the whole day at the cemetery, it's now pretty fucking dark. I'm tired, my brain doesn't want to function and I think my voice has gone on a holiday so I am now a mute. Marvelous. Once we get through the front door I sit myself down on the bottom step of the stairs while Emily goes to get me some water and ibuprofen for my fucking head ache. I actually think my head might split open. I know my mum's in the kitchen, she's always in the fucking kitchen, so much for a feminist. I can hear her and Emily talking vaguely, god know's what they're saying though, when I say vaguely I really mean vaguely. Emily's probably explaining her presence here, in the kitchen, taking our ibuprofen. She's just a pain killer fiend it seems. I hear the voices becoming louder as my mum starts to work Emily out. Emily could never lie well, I smile at the thought of her really bad lying abilities. I'm guessing that it is now time for me to make my appearance in the family kitchen. I pull myself up and slowly make my way in, as I stand in the doorway I feel my mums eyes snap to my form instantly, I daren't look though, she's going to be concerned and shit and I am in no mood to deal with that. I look over to Emily, completely ignoring my mums existence. I open my mouth, but fuck all comes out, apart from a pathetic whisper so I nod my head towards the stair case indicating that it is time for us to make an exit. She coins onto my thoughts and makes her way in front of me, leading the way, I place on hand on the small of her back as she passes me, supporting both her and me I think, or I just wanted to touch her, I have many motives. My mum calls my name from behind me but like I said, I am in no mood to deal with her fucking 20 questions right now, so instead, in true Naomi Campbell fashion I walk away while holding up my middle finger, sending my mother the correct message that is indeed 'fuck right off.' I know it's harsh, but I'm tired and cold and really feel like complete shit, I don't think I've ever felt this bad for a long time. My head hurts, all these thoughts rushing around all at once, that's why my head feels like it's about to burst open, spewing all of these emotions and thoughts onto the closest bystander, who was Emily. But there will always be these thoughts floating about in my head and I will always feel like I'm going to burst. It's just human nature.

* * *

I get to my room, with Emily holding the door open for me, what a gentleman. I smile at my own comedy, I can be quite hilarious sometimes. I look up to Emily who hands me my pain killers and water, she looks concerned, but I can handle her concern, it's a lot less complicated. Once throwing back the medication and water I look back to Emily and smile slightly, a small smile being returned.

"Naomi." My eyes move to hers quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired." I manage an audible whisper which she accepts happily. I am feeling better, finally being able to cry out all of that shit has made me feel lighter. I'm not 100% "what's the story in Balamory happy" but I know that I can smile without faking it. Emily slowly moves closer to me, kissing me lightly on the lips. It surprises me how a gesture that is so simple can be so full of love. I can feel it radiating from her. Her eyes scream 'I love you' and her lips whisper it in the best way possible. When Emily pulls away I move my hands instinctively to her jaw and hold her near me. Our foreheads resting on each others for just a moment longer. I feel Emily take my hand in her own and she starts to direct us towards the bed. I'm so fucking tired.

"Come on, we both need some sleep." I nod slightly in response, my voice has well and truly given out so there is no point in even attempted a whisper or even a squeak. Emily pulls the duvet back for me as I remove my hoodie and t-shirt and then my jeans. I go to my wardrobe to fetch some clothes for both of us to sleep in. Usually underwear would be fine, but tonight isn't really a usual night. I find two pairs of shorts and my pig t-shirt for Emily and my 'I love crap' t-shirt for myself. When I hand Emily her t-shirt she lets out a short laugh and I send her my first grin of the night.

"It's good to see you smile." I place a gentle kiss on her lips, I feel her smile as I do. Emily and me are obviously going to be okay even after my huge break down. We break away from each other and throw on our respective clothing that all belongs to me. Not only is she a pain killer fiend she's a clothes stealing whore. I love her though, even if she does steal all of my clothes. I smile to myself while we get into my bed. I place myself as close to Emily as I can get, resting my head in the crook of her neck, my arm draped over her stomach. I need to feel safe, and being with her is the only way to feel that. I hear Emily say 'I love you.' Fucks sake I can't respond when I have no voice, instead of vocalizing I come up with a cunning plan. I push her shirt up slightly on her stomach and start tracing letters with my finger. I look up to her, making sure she's paying full attention and then go back to putting my plan into motion. I trace out the response I wanted to say 'I love you too.' I look to her again and she just laughs, well it's good to know that she appreciates my genius. I go back to my former position, my hand now resting on her bare stomach, I really do like her stomach. Emily lies there playing with my fingers that are resting on her, entwining our fingers, then releasing them, then entwining them again. I lean up slightly and kiss the base of her throat, as that is all I can reach from my very comfortable position. Sleep eventually takes over my tired body and brain and I slowly completely relax into Emily's form.

* * *

I'm woken up by my phone screaming at me, why the fuck did I set 'A Day to Remember' as my fucking ring tone. Mental note - change ring tone. I turn over to reach for my phone and feel Emily move a bit to keep hold of me. I smile down at her, snoring just a little bit which is quite adorable. My phone tells me that Cook is calling "fuck..." well that's fucking fantastic, voice still gone. I let my phone ring, I can't talk to him so our conversation would be pretty pointless. He's probably also calling on behalf of my mother. They are like a tag team with me sometimes when I'm in a bad way, both reporting back to each other with their findings and I'm not in the mood to be their fucking test subject, dissecting everything that is going on in my head. The only person that I need to talk to about my fucking drama's is Emily. No-one else right now. I turn back to Emily who is now not so asleep, just looking at me, and then down to my phone in my hand that has started to scream again. I hand it to her and point to my throat, she gets the voiceless message and answers the phone for me.

"Hi Cook." Her voice is husky, as usual in the morning. I hear Cook screaming down the phone at her, concern lacing ever semi-tone of his voice.

"Cook she's fine...No seriously she's fine...she's with me now...you can't talk to her...because she's lost her fucking voice you prick." Shit, Cook really can push Emily's buttons sometimes, but to be fair, Emily is always a bit moody in the mornings, it's just her way. "Look sorry Cook okay, but right now she's just tired...right, bye."

"Fucking hell." I laugh at her for a bit, she's never had to deal with Cook on a one to one basis, he is a testing little lad sometimes when he wants to be. "He's worried about you, Gina rang him last night telling him you were in a right state." I let my head hang back and let out a big huff of air. I fucking hate it when my mum does that, she has no fucking right. I feel Emily's hand resting on my arm lightly, I just look down and smile lightly at her. "Right Campbell, enough of this malarky, breakfast." She grabs my hand and literally pulls me down the stairs. She knows full well that I can't object or anything, no voice, no witty remarks, no nothing. Today is going to be a quiet day for Naomi Campbell.

* * *

**So there it is, the ambiguousness stuff all gone :) what a relief, so now we can all cheer up cos writing this was quite the downer...**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this, either review or message me, either way :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx_


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. :( Really this chapter should not have taken this long. I'm also sorry cos this chapter is just basically an epic fail. I tried and tried and then tried to write this again and again and it just wasn't working. I don't know what's going on but basically bad days, bad nights, too much to drink, too many things said :/ **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS OR SPONGEBOB. **

**Anyway enjoy it anyway if you can.

* * *

**

We spent the whole day on the floor in my bedroom. The whole room became a camp site for us. My bed was the main feature. We put fairy lights everywhere and even hung up blankets to make it actually feel like a big tent. We also dismantled all of the sofas downstairs and used them to make my floor into one big mattress. I honestly think that I have the mental maturity of a 5 year old sometimes and to top it all off Emily insisted on watching Spongebob Squarepants.

So here we are, snuggled up on the sofa, me using Emily as a human pillow, lazily tracing lines over her stomach that I had made sure was slightly on show. She didn't seem to mind though, she was too distracted by spongebob to care about what I was doing. But really I did start to enjoy the film, it made me think. Even though it's about a sea sponge, that is the same shape as a kitchen sponge and a star fish it still has quite a strong message. Love. Fucking hell, I'm such a soppy twat.

"Do you think if I was frozen by King Neptune for 'stealing' his crown that you would go to Shell City to get the crown back and consequently save me from King Neptune's wrath?" Emily sits up, slightly too quickly, which makes me nearly fall off of the bed. Luckily Emily prevents this from happening and grasps my waist and then just looks at me like I've just grown multiple heads within the last few minutes. I think it's a valid question and it's not like I've just plucked this idea from nowhere, we were watching the Spongebob Squarepants movie so this question applies to our activities.

"I see your voice is feeling better." She says this with a slight smirk on her face which I can't help but find ridiculously attractive. She leans down and gives me a light kiss on on nose which makes my whole face scrunch up slightly as a small giggle escapes her own lips.

"You didn't answer the question." She laughs at me again and then raises her eyebrow.

"Are you comparing our relationship to that of Mr Crabs and Spongebob?" Now it's my turn to laugh. I now see why my question sounds a little bit stupid as Mr Crabs is like Spongebob's dad rather than his other half.

"Well I'd rather compare us to Spongebob and Patrick but sadly Patrick didn't get frozen."

"If we were Spongebob and Patrick which one do you think I would be?" I smile at Emily warmly and then think this through.

After a lengthy thought process that lasts all of 2 seconds I come to my conclusion. "Definitely Spongebob."

"At least I'm not the stupid one."

"They're both stupid and really should only amuse young children, not a pair of 19 year olds." Both Emily and me whip our heads around to see my mum standing in the doorway to my room/campsite with a stupid smile on her face. I can't look my mum in the eye. I feel bad about last night, I was a complete bitch to my mum while she was just being, well trying to be a caring mother.

"Anyway, Naomi you need to set the table while I pop out to get some more drinks." I make my way into the kitchen, leaving Emily in the sitting room alone with my mum. I have a feeling I should probably stop doing that. I stop dead in my tracks when I get through the door to the kitchen, mainly out of confusion more than anything. For one, my kitchen looks a lot smaller than usual.

Why has our table got 10 seats crammed around it? Why are there 10 glasses on the side waiting to be placed on the table that has 10 seats around it? Why the fuck is there 10 of everything ready to be laid out?

"Mum?" I elongate my speech to try to emphasize my confusion. I hear footsteps from the stairs and then my mum pops her head around the door and looks at me with a smile on her face. This is just her normal kind of behavior. Doing things without even telling me.

"Yes dear?"

"Why is there 10 of everything?"

"Oh yes well all of the young leaders are coming round for dinner, you know as a thank you and all that. I know I said our little BBQ was going to be the final hurrah but I felt this was a bit more civilized." When will she learn that nothing in this house will ever be civilized? Mother disappears with a slam of the door and I turn round to look back at the kitchen but instead I'm met with Emily, sitting on the side next to the oven, a smile on her lips but a look of unsureness in her eyes. I move towards her and place myself in front of her legs and kiss her lightly on her lips, my hands finding her's quickly.

"Katie's going to be here." I nod. "She's going to want me to explain where I've been recently." I nod again. "I'm probably going to have to go home with her tonight." I nod a final time while Emily squeezes my hands. It is safe to say that I have gotten quite used to having Emily about, I've gotten used to waking up next to her. All in all I've become quite possessive of my little Emily.

* * *

Emily and I managed to both 'forget' about the fact that she would be leaving at the end of the night and set the table as instructed by mother dearest. I don't know what time everyone is expected here but assumed it would probably be soon. My mum likes to do things really last minute.

Once we set the table we made our way up to my room to change our clothes, considering that we had been wearing our pajamas all day. There's no harm in having a pajama day really. Emily threw on another one of my old band t-shirts that had been ripped a bit along with one of her skirts that had made it's new home in my room. I just put my green jumper on and a skirt. Simple, yet effective as I received a swift kiss from Emily, which caught me a little bit of guard so we went crashing down to the floor in a fit of giggles and kisses.

"Naomi! Emily! Get your arses down here." We quickly re-assembled ourselves, making sure our hair was tidy(ish) and our clothes were in the right place. Once on the landing Emily gave me a final kiss, pulling me as close to her as possible and then she walked straight past me and down the stairs to be greeted by quite a few voices. Specifically Katie. Her first words to Emily being "What the fuck are you wearing?" Fucking hell. Fake twat.

Katie. The other twin. The overbearing, controlling, manipulating twin. The twin that actually scares the shit out of me. I keep thinking she's going to try to rip my face off whenever she gets a chance. Fucking hell I hate being so on edge but she is really scary. Fuck's sake Campbell compose yourself, this Fitch will not scare you dammit! Now go down there and give her the ol' 1, 2, if needs be. Oh how I love my inner speeches that are supposed to make me feel better. To be fair sometimes they work. And this is one of those times. I plaster on a fake smile, and prepare to meet the beast, not before heading back to my room and changing my clothes. Got to dress to impress for Katiekins.

* * *

I finally decide to wear a nice black body-con skirt and my Guinness t-shirt that says 'You can take me anywhere' on it, that's just for Emily really, all of my bracelets in place that I tend to wear quite a lot and of course my hoodie that Emily has been insisting on wearing has finally made it's way back to me. In Katie Fitch terms I probably look like I'm homeless, but I think it does the job. Emily will like it, Katie will hate it because Emily likes it, and even Cook will like it, which just takes a bit of the attention away from miss Fitch. I may have had a breakdown yesterday but now I'm back with a vengeance. With a final wink in the mirror I make my way down stairs and hear everyone's voices in the kitchen. The first face I see is of course Emily's, she's sitting down next to Katie who is just talking at her, Emily obviously not paying any attention to what she's saying. I smile at her shyly as I notice she's blatantly looking me up and down and finally rests her gaze on my eyes. She has a smirk on her face which then prompts me to turn to Effy who is of course wearing her own kind of smirk. She knows what I'm up to. I then hear Cook laughing his head off from his seat, beckoning me closer with his arms. Of course I oblige and he picks me up in a great big bear hug. You would have thought that he hadn't seen me for years. It's been about a day.

"Fucks sake Cook put me down."

"Sorry Blondie. The Cookie Monster missed you didn't he." He grins at me and I can't help but send him a small apologetic smile. When he says he missed me it's more of, 'I was worried about you.' Once this small moment is done Cook gets back to his main agenda. Food.

"GINAKINS! When's the food being served for us lovely people."

"Calm the fuck down Cook. It's right here."

* * *

Once we're seated I notice that actually Katie's being quiet. She looks over at me occasionally while talking to Emily. They both look at me really. Shit. Are they talking about me? I move my attention back to my food, maneuvering the remainder of my chicken leg around the plate. That is until Cook's fork swoops in a steals it away. I look at him with the 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' look on my face. Of course he just grins at me and continues to demolish the chicken.

"Waste not. Want not." Well I think that's what he said. His words were more like a mumble between bites of chicken. Fucking disgusting. My eyes obviously drift back to my beautiful red head who is sitting, seemingly oblivious to the fact I'm looking at her. The way she smiles when anyone talks to her is stunning. I'm sadly dragged out of my Emily filled thoughts by Katie tapping my shoulder.

"Cigarette?" I just nod dumbly at her. This should be interesting.

Both me and Katie sit in silence at the bottom of my garden. The only words that were muttered were when she asked for a lighter, which I just passed to her without even looking at her, she did the same once she was finished with it.

"You know, if my mum finds out about you and Emily she's going to have some kind of fit. I swear that isn't even an exaggeration." I look over to Katie and she just looks ahead, showing little if no emotion. I swear is everyone just copying Effy now and seeing if it gets them a quick fuck.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Katie."

"My mum won't think that. When she first found out about Emily she kicked her out."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" I'm confused. Like really confused. Why wouldn't she help her sister out? Why wouldn't she support her own twin?

"Cos I thought the same as my mum."

"Oh."

"Just don't fuck it up okay? I'll support you two dykes but if you fuck it up I will rip your face off." I snort out a laugh accidentally and instantly regret it. I was only laughing cos I thought the exact same thing earlier today. "This isn't fucking funny. Bitch."

"No. It's really not."

"Take it fucking seriously then. I care about Emily okay? She's my fucking twin and I'm not going to let you come in a fuck her over. If you love her and she loves you I have no problem. If you fuck it up then we have a fucking problem." I nod at her and she instantly struts off. Obviously she's done with scaring the living shit out of me. I quickly get myself another cigarette. Good thing I'm a gold standard chain smoker.

"Jesus Christ."

* * *

**On a more positive note thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter :) You're all really great people so thank you! I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a let down. Also thank you to all who favorited and alerted :) All of the feed back means a hell of a lot. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Review? **

* * *

**_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxx _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I glad that moment of complete self doubt is done with! I'm going to try to make sure that never happens again. I really am, cos I'm guessing that it is pretty annoying for you and obviously for me! I've cheered up, I'm sorting all this shit out in my head. I still don't know what's going on, but I know where I stand and I can get back to my life! MARVELLOUS! **

**I AM ACTUALLY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER and i really hope you lot like it :) **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**enjoy :)

* * *

**

"Jesus Christ." Katie Fitch is pretty fucking protective. You really wouldn't think it. I mean, I knew she was really fucking scary but her and Emily never seem that close, and Katie doesn't seem like the type to be so...well so loving in a way. She's harsh, she's attention seeking, she's basically a bitch. But when it comes to her sister she really seems to care. She would fucking beat the shit out of me if I even slightly hurt Emily. I don't even think I'm capable of hurting her not just because I'm scared that Katie will rip my face off but because Emily is...she's Emily. She's my Emily. I could never hurt someone I'm in love with.

The thing that stuck in my head about what Katie said was "if". That two letter word was the only confidence boost I needed. "If." She doesn't actually seem to think I will hurt Emily. She didn't say '_**When**_ you hurt Emily.' She said '_**if**_ you hurt Emily."

"Is this a private conversation you're having in your head or can anyone join in?" I turn round and see Emily of course, standing over me, smiling widely, her eye brow raised in her perfect Emily fashion. I pull my eyes away from her and nod towards the space next to me with a smile on my face, tasting the nicotine from my cigarette as I do.

"You know saying that was quite a cliché." She takes her seat next to me as I speak, laughing slightly at my words. I look away from her and back out onto the garden, releasing the remaining smoke in my lungs and stubbing out my final cigarette of the night next to me. I turn back to Emily with a smile on my face, which is reciprocated of course. I then lean over and kiss her cheek lightly, lingering for a moment before pulling away and taking hold of her hand, lacing our fingers together. I look down at our hands, smiling to myself, but I know she sees me doing this. I do, do it a lot. I can't stop myself. I still find it hard to believe that she's mine.

"Yeah well...it's a nice cliché." I just mumble a response to myself, I'm still quite distracted by our hands, linking together so perfectly. "I love night time." I look over to Emily, confused, what is she on about. I send her a questioning look and she obviously decides to elaborate for me. "You know, it's nice, peaceful. Stars are beautiful, lighting up the world just that little bit more. But it's also the perfect hiding place." I look at her, tilting my head slightly. There really is a lot more to Emily Fitch than I thought. Not that I thought she was just a pretty face, she's intelligent. Interesting. I smile to myself again.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh?"

"Sometimes you just sit and smile."

"Most of the time I'm smiling because of you. Well..." I look out towards the garden, then up towards the sky. It really is beautiful at night. I suddenly feel quite vulnerable "...all of the time recently." I feel a strong hand making it's way around my neck, pulling me towards Emily. Making me look her right in the eyes. She pulls me closer, making our lips touch. It's not rough, or aggressive. Just needed. I needed to feel her on my lips. I needed the security of her presence. When I'm able to pull away I see that her face is lit up like a fucking christmas tree. I smile back, receiving another swift kiss from Emily before she pulls us both from where we're standing and escorts me further down the garden, pulling me along behind her. I can hear her giggling slightly. What has she got planned?

I feel myself being spun around and then pushed gently onto the wall at the end of my garden, Emily's lips instantly hit my own, moving quickly, yet gently. I quickly respond to her kisses. My own lips moving with hers. Her hands cupping my face, keeping me near her, as close as possible. I find my own hands roaming the body that is Emily Fitch. First my hands are around her neck, also holding her close to me. My hands slowly move away from her neck and down to her waist, rolling up her t-shirt ever so slightly so I can feel her stomach under my fingers. My hands then make their way to her waist. I tuck my fingers into the top of her skirt, pulling her closer to me again. Her own hands haven't moved from my face, still holding on, pulling me deeper and deeper into the kiss. I make sure my hands are securely tucked into her skirt before I move her, spinning us round so her back is against the wall. I look at her, still able to see the sparkle in her eyes, before pulling her into another kiss, our lips working even harder, our features as close together as we can get them. I feel her nose against my own, her lips are curved into a smile, which brings out a smile of my own upon my lips. This, right now, is all I need in my life. Emily. I fucking love her. I pull away again, looking at her again, the same smile still fixed onto my face. Emily moves towards me, this time with her cheeky smile in place. I retreat backwards, obviously not looking where I'm going, and being as clumsy as me of course I end up falling flat on my back, but with the added bonus of a laughing Emily attached to me. Her lips capturing my own, silencing any obscenities uttered by my lip, replacing them with some giggles and light moans. I can't stop myself. My hands again start to wonder, snaking their way around Emily's petite waist, her own hands finding their way to my hips, pulling me closer to her. Her lips then move from my own to my neck, biting hard as usual. My eyes closed. I while I try to suppress the moan that is rising in my throat by biting my own lips but it's fucking useless. I pull Emily's mouth off of my neck and look at her, amusement and lust present in her own eyes. I roll us over, using all the strength I've got. Once straddling a helpless Emily below me I rip the t-shirt she's wearing a bit more (I don't care if it is my t-shirt or not. It was made to be ripped right now, at this precise moment.) I can see her the top of her breast clearly now. I glance over to Emily's eyes for a final time. She see's the mischief in my own and I can't help but smirk at her. When will she ever learn to not mess with me. I swoop down quickly. Biting, sucking, doing anything I can to make a mark. I hear Emily moaning, she can't even try to hold it in. I feel her pushing attempting to push me off her, but she's not getting away that easily. I pull away though, looking her in the eye again and then pushing our lips together. I feel her smile, that is until I bite down slightly on her bottom lip. I laugh, I can't stop myself. It's funny how we try to one up each other. Adorably funny of course. Emily finally manages to push herself off of the ground, meeting my gaze at a more level playing field. She looks at me and then leans over to whisper in my ear. I take an audible gulp and then smile and kiss her neck, moving my way up her throat until I finally meet her lips. We take a minute to rest, our foreheads leaning against each other.

"I'm guessing you don't have to go home tonight really?" Emily nods against my forehead and kisses me again.

"Take me to your room please?" I let out a small laugh and then begin to kiss her again, taking hold of her hand as I do, entwining our fingers, making sure that we are securely connected. We need to make it up the garden, through the kitchen, up the stairs and to my room, intact and undisturbed. Shouldn't be too hard really.

"Come on Lady Muck." I kiss her nose finally and swiftly pull her up. We get through the garden without a hitch, kissing as we go, but staying on our feet which personally I think is quite impressive. Now for the kitchen, well no ones in there so we're fine. So with the kitchen done we just have to get up the stairs. In the light now I can see the 'damage' done by our little scuffle outside. Emily's hair is a mess, as is mine probably. My clothes are slightly out of place and Emily t-shirt is well and truly destroyed, revealing her bra, quite spectacularly, not that I'm really complaining. I can also see quite an impressive love bite forming if I do say so myself.

"Come on." I grab Emily's hand again and pull her towards the stairs, her giggling behind me. We run up the stairs, probably sounding like elephants but I don't give two flying fucks right now. My main objective is get this girl to my room and finish what we started outside. I hear my mum and Katie shouting at us from downstairs though as we make it to the top. We literally fall into a fit of giggles and kisses.

"Are you two going to? Shit you are aren't you? FUCKS SAKE EM!"

"Come on Katie, let's just leave them to it. Have fun girls."

WHAT THE FUCK! Before I can slag my mum off, Emily captures my lips in another kiss, pushing me up against the wall next to my door. I swing my arm about blindly, trying to find the door handle. I can't even concentrate on trying to open the door long enough to perform one of the simplest tasks. Emily keeps pushing her way into my head. Taking over every sense possible. Her touch on my skin sends shivers into every nerve ending. She's already removed my own top as it is, without ripping it which is better than I did, I think my t-shirt will never be the same again. Seeing a top less Emily sends my brain into over drive. Yes I've seen her stomach before but seriously. It is fucking flawless. I feel her hands over my hips, continuously pulling me closer to her. I finally find the handle to my door and push it open.

When Emily finally realises that the door is indeed open she pulls us both through, our lips constantly connected. I kick the door shut. The last thing I hear from outside our little bubble is Katie's voice. Laced with annoyance and slight disgust and my mums calming voice.

"For fucks sake. Fucking lezzers."

"Katie dear, would you like a cup of tea."

"I need a fucking pint of vodka at this rate."

The door finally slams shut. My eyes return to Emily, as she pulls me down onto the bed, swiftly removing the remainder of our clothes. "I fucking love you." I say this against her lips, trying to make sure that she hears every single word. As her lips continue to work, moving from my lips to my neck. My own lips being stunned into silence but how amazing her lips feel against my skin. How amazing every single bite feels. I really can't fucking concentrate. She moves back to my lips, and rolls us over again so she is on top of me, a smile on her face. Everything stops for a moment, her hand caressing my jaw lightly. She looks at me, really looks at me and leans down, lightly pressing her lips to mine.

"I know."

* * *

**Yeah I can't write really smutty stuff...so lets just leave it to your own imaginations :) So I am off and away for another week, but I will be back and hopefully have another chapter for you soon. Maybe even on results day I will update and let you lot know how it all went and whether I'm a complete failure or not :P **

**now, I just want to say 'you're looking sexy' and 'coolbeans17' THANK YOU! seriously. I really do appreciate all of my reviews, cos without them I doubt this chapter would have even happened. So please take the time to let me know what you all think of this and I will see you all in a week :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxxxx_

_really, lots of love is being sent to all of you *KISSES* _


	21. Chapter 21

**WELL I'M ALIVE! :D isn't that great. So yes, first of all, I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter done. First I was away for a week, then I got my results (I'll tell you about them in a minute) and then I went to my friends that night for a bit of a drink and then I've been having a bit of a mental breakdown BUT I'M BACK, that's all that matters really. **

**So yes, GCSEs. I must say I'm rather proud of myself, I cried when I saw them cos I was that happy with them :P so overall it was 2As, 7Bs and 2Cs :) one of the Bs in english language and lit so I must be sort of good at writing :P **

**NOW. Your reviews. WOW! like really...wow! You are all so very lovely. So the general consensus was that the last chapter was funny, and generally good which is really nice to hear :) I'm going to reply to all of those reviews very soon so expect a message coming your way my lovelies :D **

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW...sorry for babbling. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY

* * *

**

Touch. Sight. Sound. All of these senses completely taken over by pure instinct.

I touch her, she touches me, we can't help the involuntary reactions to each others presence. Feeling her lips on my own. Her lips on my skin. Her teeth biting down on my exposed skin. Our tongues dancing together. My own lips responding to her touches. Biting, sucking, lingering on points that I know make her lose control of herself for a split second. Feeling her lips smile against my skin forcing a smile onto my own lips.

Hands roam. Her skin leaving a burning feeling over my finger tips. Her own hands instigating a similar feeling on my own skin as she moves around my body. My hands pull her closer to me, holding her lips against my own, making sure that we never disconnect.

I see her, the love in her eyes. The complete feeling of euphoria radiating from her expressions. She also shows a playful nature. Her eyes dance as they look at me, she smiles so much that it's not only with her lips but with eyes and heart.

The cursing, blaspheming, sentiments of love thrown around the room by our vocal cords taking over my hearing. I can't hear any else but her. It's like my ears are tuned in to the Emily radio station, everything else is completely irrelevant.

* * *

So we woke up about 10 minutes ago. Emily was able to wake up peacefully, whereas I was woken up by her fucking stomach grumbling non-stop for god knows how long. Obviously the dirty deed makes miss Fitch here rather hungry. We've sat in my bed for these past 10 minutes, mainly laughing at the fact that Emily's sex hair is rather impressive. Literally every strand is completely out of place. Emily did protest a bit that my hair was a lot worse, but once we stood in front of the mirror, side by side, she gave in completely when she finally realised that her hair was just a complete shambles.

"I blame you for this mess!" Emily looks round to me, looking suitably angry with just the right amount of adorable for me to be able to laugh easily at her.

"I blame me for this mess." I finally stop laughing a smile smugly at her, admiring just a small part of the aftermath of last nights activities. I am yet to see the full extent of the damage. Emily just looks at me, with a slight smirk on her face and her eye brow raised in slight confusion.

"That made very little sense." I lean down and kiss her, as usual with a smile playing on my lips.

"It made perfect sense. Breakfast?"

"Please."

* * *

We made our way down to the kitchen, hand in hand of course. We were both expecting to just be able to get our breakfast quietly, I mean it was nearly 2 o'clock, we may have overslept, so no one should've been in the house at such a time. Of course we thought wrong, my mother and Katie were both in my kitchen, having what seemed like a civil conversation. Emily takes her seat as I go to make us a cup of tea each.

"So what are you two talking about?" I continue to assemble the perfect cup of tea for Emily as I speak to the other two occupants of the kitchen. I turn to Emily quickly as I speak also, smiling slightly, proving the point that I can have a nice conversation with her sister when I want to, Emily smiles back at me.

"Uni this year." Emily's smile changes instantly upon hearing these words. She looks tense, fidgety. Her eyes not meeting mine anymore, instead staring intently at Katie, a look of warning all over her face. "just telling Gina how me and Em are going to London." What? Emily's going to London. When did this happen?

"Oh right. That's nice." I don't think I could sound anymore unenthused than I do right now. I quickly move my concentration back to making the tea though, throwing the tea bags in, along with sloppily pouring in the boiling water and milk, causing it to splash out of the mugs and onto my hands, which fucking burns. Once done with the teas I place one in front of Emily and take my own outside along with a 10 block and my lighter, grabbing the nearest hoodie on my way, which happens to be one of Emily's. Fantastic. I sit down, in the exact same place I was yesterday. I can faintly hear Emily's voice, she's obviously annoyed with her sister for spilling the beans shall we say. I just keep my eyes looking over the garden. Why is Emily leaving? Well really, why didn't she tell me? I know we never really 'talked' about the future shall we say but did it never occur to her to tell me that she was planning on leaving Bristol and going to London? Leaving me and going to London? Fucks sake. I pull out a cigarette as usual when I'm stressing out a light up, well try to.

"Fucking lighter."

"Need some help?" I look up to see that pair of big brown eyes looking down at me sympathetically, her hair still quite a mess, one of my huge t-shirts drowning her small body. Really she looks gorgeous, I can't even stop the small smile that forms on my lips. I look away from Emily's eyes though when she reaches forward and takes the lighter and cigarette, lighting it for me and passing it back to me. I swiftly take it back and inhale, enjoying the familiar feeling. I feel Emily sitting down next to me and I can't help but remember us sitting here last night, under completely different circumstances. We weren't being 'safe' around each other, instead we just were ourselves. But now, we're guarded, watching what we say incase we say something that we will regret.

"I'm sorry." Emily breaks the silence, as she has done a few times before. I keep my eyes on a fixed point at the back of the garden. Just remembering how happy I was last night.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" I keep my eyes low, not wanting to meet her guilt ridden expression. I hate to see her with anything other than a smile on her face.

"I was scared." My eyebrows involuntarily rise, making my forehead wrinkle just a bit and my gaze finally moves from the floor to her features. I couldn't ignore that. Emily scared? What has she got to be scared of? She's Emily. She's my strong Emily.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that it would become real. Scared that I'd actually have to be leaving you. Scared that I wouldn't be able to wake up next to you every morning. Scared that..."

"You were scared, I get that." I can't help but look at her and send her a cheeky smile, lightening the mood slightly. Emily looks relieved that I'm even looking at her with a smile on my face. I throw the remainder of my cigarette away and take Emily's hand in mine, lacing our fingers together.

"You know you could never lose me even if you tried." A cheeky smile grows on my face again. Emily leans forward and places a long kiss on my lips. Lingering as long as possible. Honestly I never want her to pull away. When she does thought I just see a smile facing me which sparks a smile of my own.

"Good."

"When do you leave then?" I had to ask. I didn't want to, but I had to know when she was going, mainly so I can prepare myself I guess.

"Next week." I go silent again, I don't know what to say. For once I am actually lost for words. I don't even have some kind of witty comeback. Just a blank space in my head. It's not far away. 1 week. 7 days. God knows how many hours and seconds that is, but it can't be that many. 24 x 7. Fucks sake. I lean back, as I do a lot and let out a sigh, thinking that will get rid of all of the anger and feeling of loss that I'm experiencing right now, of course that doesn't really work but it was worth trying. I feel Emily gripping my hand tighter. But I know that but this time next week her hand isn't going to be there.

"Do you think we can handle being away from each other for a few weeks at a time?" Emily sounds so unsure, so scared, so fragile. It reminds me of when we were sitting on the edge of the pool. Emily holding my hand, encouraging me, telling me that I could do anything. I turn to face her and she meets my gaze. Our foreheads meet. We stay like this for a few moments, cherishing just being close to each other.

"I think we can do anything Ems."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it...sorry it was a bit short. I will make sure the next chapter is a lot longer :) Now I must go to sleep it's just gone 4 in the morning :/ I'm slowly becoming an insomniac it seems. **

**REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

**

_lots of love, withlegslikethat xxxx_


	22. Chapter 22

**I listened to Teenage Dream - Katy Perry 58 times for this chapter! :P **

**So, my lovelies here's the update for you lot :) The feedback for the last chapter was pretty bloody brilliant, you're all far too lovely :') so thank you! **

**Now I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get done. Honestly it should have been done yesterday, but then everything went a bit to shit. Well a lot to shit...moral of the story I shouldn't be allowed to speak! EVER! **

**Anyway...as promised I have a longer chapter :) isn't that marvellous! **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY :)

* * *

**

These past few days have been tough, dealing with the fact that Emily is leaving in a matter of days really takes it's toll. I mean me and Emily are fine, still completely in love but there's this new found tension between us. Neither one of us has spoken much about her leaving since I found out.

Emily's been spending as much time as she can with me, but she has to pack and make sure everything is organized for when she gets to London, so a lot of her time is spent at her own home with Katie. Of course it irritates me that she's not with me as much anymore, it irritates me that I have to wake up without her by my side every morning, our limbs entwined beautifully. But realistically I have to get used to it. Both of us do.

If I'm honest I just don't think I could stand being around anything that involved Emily leaving. Even though we haven't spoken about it directly Emily's been saying, before she left my house or over the phone before we said goodnight; "I'm not leaving you." Of course it felt like she was, I can't help the thoughts in my head telling me that she's leaving because she doesn't want me, I can't stop myself from thinking that she's not going to come back. But I've decided I need to stay out of my head, spend more time in reality realising that Emily is in no way leaving me.

* * *

I'm perched on the counter, wearing an old band t-shirt and one of Emily's hoodie's that she insisted that I keep in exchange for her keeping mine and a pair of shorts, with some knee length socks that I should really pull up, but my feet are so far away from my hands. I've tried to stretch as far as I can to reach them, but it just isn't happening. I settled on just sitting here comfortably with a cup of tea and a biscuit, trying to distract myself from everything that is going on in my head. I know that Emily is now leaving in 3 days now and she's spending today with Katie, going over final preparations and the like. So here I am, on my own doing fuck all. I mean I could probably do something constructive with this new found free time that I have. But no, I'm sitting here drinking my cup of tea. Well when I say 'drinking' it's more like I'm sitting and staring at the cup itself, occasionally shaking the cup lightly and watching the ripples form on the liquid.

"Right Naomi." I look up from the cup and see my mum looking around the kitchen for her keys while talking to me. "I'm off to the shops, do you want anything in particular." She looks up at me and her expression changes from slightly exasperated to one of sympathy.

Oh yes, my main concern right now is what I want for dinner later. That's obviously what I really care about right now. "No." I answer her bluntly with a blank expression plaguing my features.

"She's not leaving you Naomi, remember that." I look up to my mum, blinking my eyes in disbelief that she even coined onto the fact that this was bothering me. She just smiles at me simply and places a kiss on my forehead. When she pulls away from me I can't meet her eye line, but decide to voice what's really bothering me, even though it appears she already knows somehow.

"Why does it feel like she is then?" My voice is small and quiet, barely audible. My blue eyes firmly fixed on staring at the rapidly cooling cup of tea in my hands.

"Because you're in love." She says it likes it's that is the obvious explanation for this. I know I'm in love, but that can't be the only reason that I feel like she's leaving me for good.

"That is the only reason love." I look up at her again and can't help the small laugh that escapes my lips.

"Emily and you seem to both possess the ability to know what I'm thinking just by looking at me."

"You're easy to read sometimes, anyway, I'm just going to pop upstairs and then I'm off out shopping, I'll be an hour or so. Please don't just sit here like a miserable git." I'm about to send back a witty comment but she's already out of the kitchen, practically sprinting up and down the stairs again and then out of the house by the time I even think to speak. So again, just sitting on the kitchen counter with my cup of tea. Well this is exciting, one may even say riveting.

* * *

It's been a grand total of 5 minutes since my mum left the house when I hear the door open and shut again quickly. She probably forgot her list or something knowing her. Dozy bitch.

"Mum?" no answer. "MUM!" still no answer. Is she fucking deaf as well or something? Fucks sake. I move from my place on the counter, leaving my tea behind and make my way through to the hallway. Where the fuck is she? I check the lounge first, not there, then go all the way upstairs. She's not in her room, not in the bathroom. I get to my room and see a post-it note attached to my door; "KICHEN" well it's my mums hand writing, so she must have somehow gotten upstairs, and then come back downstairs and gone into the kitchen without me seeing her at all? Because that sounds very plausible. I reluctantly make my way down the stairs, making every step take twice as long as it usually would if I had any kind of motivation to actually go down there. My shoulders are down, Emily's hoodie sliding off my shoulder ever so slightly, my socks have sagged even more so now they are just a bunched up mess at the end of my legs. Once I hit the hard wood floor at the bottom of the stairs I turn lazily to face the kitchen, well I can't see my mum in the door way, but I can see my cup of tea, my cold cup of tea.

"For fucks sake. MUM?" Still no fucking reply. "Fucking useless." I mumble under my breath as I make my way back to the kitchen. I walk right up to my cup of tea and just stare at it with complete disgust. "You are a failure of a cup of tea. I hope you're ashamed of yourself. Tosser."

"I'm sure it would hang it's head in shame if that were possible." I whip my head round, quickly as possible upon hearing her voice, a huge smile already present on my face, which is met by an even bigger one.

"I thought you were helping Katie today?" My smile changes at the thought that Emily's leaving soon. I'd gotten myself to forget about it, just for a moment, and just mentioning the fact she was supposed to be with Katie, organizing them moving to London just brought me right back to reality. Emily just walks towards me, full of confidence. Her eyes never leave my own. Once she's in front of me her hands move up to cup my face, pulling me towards her making our lips connect. I'm a bit confused, mainly because I'm really quite tired but I quickly snap out of my sleep induced confusion and kiss her back. Of course I kiss her back, after not seeing her for the best part of 4 days I can't not kiss her back. My hands move on their own, pulling her closer to me by wrapping them around her waist. She laughs lightly against my own lips which causes a giggle of my own to escape. We pull away from each other momentarily and I just look at her. She looks tired, not overly tired, but it's not Emily's normal look.

"Are you okay Em?" I look at her seriously, my voice full of concern.

"I've just missed you, I know it's only been a few days, but honestly that's a few days too long." A small smile forms again on her lips. I lean down to capture them for a moment, enjoying the moment for a bit longer until I pull away again to speak.

"I've missed you too."

"How are we going to manage without each other eh?" She sounds amused, probably trying to remove any tension that may form due to talking about this general topic. I let out a short laugh, also removing any tension. It's true though, we are rather pathetic.

"Really though, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what prompted this wonderfully spontaneous visit?" Emily's smiles up at me.

"Well for one your mum rang me, said you were being a miserable git recently" Her expression then changes to one that's more serious "and also because..." Her sentence trails off into nothing, her eyes darting around the kitchen, looking at anything but me. What's she not telling me? I take hold of her face, stroking my thumb along her jaw line.

"What is it Em?" I sound serious, more serious than I ever have in my whole life which seems to shock Emily, her face changes again. It's like she can't make her mind up about what face to use. Some people are so indecisive.

"No no! It's not _**that**_ bad. You see, Katie was talking, as she does a lot and she may have told my parents about you and me. Well she mentioned that I have a girlfriend, god knows how she got onto the subject but basically they insisted,"

"Em."

"well my dad insisted that he meets you before we leave, I mean you don't have to come, I'd completely understand you not wanting to."

"Em."

"The food will be shit, and the companies' even worse. But I was told to ask you."

"Are you done?"

"I was babbling wasn't I?"

"Just a bit." I smile down at her a place a small kiss on her nose, which causes it to crinkle up ever so slightly, one of Emily's many adorable traits.

"So?" Emily looks up at me, her eyes completely full of hope. I can't help but smile at how sweet she can be sometimes.

"When is this lovely Fitch family dinner?"

"They were thinking about maybe tomorrow?"

"Perfect." Now, I may sound really rather confident about meeting her parents. But honestly, I'm more scared of them than I am of Katie. I know nothing about them, I don't know what they do, I don't know what they look like. I know fuck all. All I've really gathered is that Emily's mum is a bit of a bitch. It's obvious though that me meeting her parents is going to be a completely different experience than when Emily "met" my mum. My mum's not exactly typical, she goes mushroom foraging and used to let strangers just come and live in our house. That's not exactly normal. But my mum and Em get on like a house on fire.

"You're scared." For a minute there I completely forgot the red head who's hands are still wrapped around my neck.

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Emily raises her eyebrow slightly, obviously questioning me with her eyes. "I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not." Once again Emily pulls me into another one of her mind blowing kisses. Our lips move together perfectly in tandem. Her hands finally release my neck, and move down to my waist while she lightly pushes me back into the kitchen counter behind me. Once I meet the counter her hands move, one of either side of me, using the counter as support. My own hands cup her face gently, my thumbs lightly grazing her cheekbones and finally entangling my fingers in her hair. Emily pushes me back further, forcing me to perch on the edge of the counter again. Our lips never disconnect, not even when I do manage to hoist myself onto the counter. Once I'm finally in place on the counter Emily pushes my hoodie off of my form, and pulls at my t-shirt, hinting that she wants it to disappear quite swiftly, our lips disconnect for less than a second when Emily's pulling my shirt off. As soon as it's gone our lips meet again. My hands finally leave her jaw line and start pulling at her own t-shirt. I manage to pull her shirt up slightly and can feel her skin under my finger tips. Her breath hitches the minute my fingers come into contact with her own skin which just makes me smile into the next wave of kisses that follow. I feel her lips curve up into a smile which causes an involuntary smile to form upon my own lips. We finally take a break, catch our breath and take in the views in front of both of us. All I see is the flawless body that belongs to my girlfriend. When I finally manage to pull my eyes away from her body I look up to see her own eyes looking me up and down. I don't feel self conscious under her loving gaze, I feel completely at ease with myself. Emily finally meets my eyes, and takes my hand, gently pulling me off the counter into a short sweet kiss. Emily pulls away from me for a moment and just stands there and looks at me. I look back at her slightly confused, I don't really understand why she's just _looking_ at me.

"You really are stunning Naoms." The sincerity in her voice knocks me back a bit, not physically but I swear my stomach just got punched by another organ in the digestive system. When I recover I manage to make a joke, as per usual.

"I'm wearing saggy socks, old short shorts and no top. Model material right here." Emily lets out a short laugh and then smiles at me, her eyes full of love while she looks at me.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, even when you were falling over a parachute."

"Please, never bring that up again, it's just overly embarrassing." I lower my head in pure embarrassment at that memory. Like most memories that I have, I tend to make a complete tit out of myself at one point or another. I feel Emily's hand push my chin up to I'm looking her right in the eyes.

"You're beautiful Naomi." Now I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable. Compliments and me just do not mix. It's like oil and water. It will just not mix together, no matter how hard you try. It's not that I don't appreciate compliments, I do, but I just find it really hard to believe them. I look around the room, and start to fiddle with the top of Emily's jeans, pulling at the material. Emily takes hold of my hands and laces our fingers together, swinging our hands side to side a little bit.

"And also rather adorable when you're embarrassed." A smile creeps over my lips and I finally look up into those gorgeous brown eyes looking back at me, the colour in her eyes dancing around in complete amusement, a huge cheeky grin being thrown in my direction. I can't help but laugh, I mean it is quite funny really.

* * *

_**On my way to the only shady spot about I manage to slip on the parachute itself!**_

_**"CHRIST ON A FUCKING BIKE!"**_

_**"You alright Naomi?"**_

_**Following the voice that has just addressed me I am met with those beautiful brown eyes and that, now familiar, smirk.**_

_**"You know, this isn't amusing, I smacked my head with something? Possibly my own arm, I don't know."**_

_**"Come here you daft sod."**_

_**Emily places herself on the floor next to me. She's a lot more graceful. She looks at me, squinting her eyes just a tiny bit, probably looking for my war wound.**_

_**"There's nothing there." Again that amused smirk is back.**_

_**"Then why does my face feel like it's been hit with a fucking frying pan?" I frown. It's all I can manage at this moment. My face actually really hurts right now.

* * *

**_

My short laugh from earlier is replaced by a growing guffaw. It really is quite funny how clumsy I can be sometimes. Before my laugh manages to escalate to it's full potential Emily takes hold of the hem of my shorts and pulls me towards her, pulling me into a strong kiss. Our lips connect, our tongues connect. I push her up against the nearest surface which happens to be a wall, no surprise there. I always find myself getting easily carried away when our lips connect, not that that's a bad thing. We stay connected as I guide Emily out of the kitchen and towards the stairs but stop dead in my tracks when she decides to bite down on my ear lobe and then working her way kissing along my jaw line, I can't help but revel in the contact I'm receiving. My head involuntarily swings backwards, like I've lost all control of my neck and Emily pushes me back gently until we come into contact with the wall. She finally makes it to my neck. She traces her lips over the length of my neck and along my collar bone and back up to my neck again. When she finally bites down I can't even try to suppress the moan that escapes my lips. I feel Emily smile against my skin.

When I finally regain some kind of muscular control I take hold of Emily's hand firmly and take her up the stairs, stopping occasionally just to admire her flawless beauty, even when she's a little bit flustered.

"I love you." The words leave my lips with such ease, like I've been saying them all my life to this one person. It's so easy to just 'be' with Emily. It's easy to say how much I love her straight to her face. Everything is just so easy with her. The best thing about saying that I love her is her reaction, her smile grows to the biggest and brightest smile I've ever seen. Without these 3 words I don't think she'd smile as much as she does now. I know for me, knowing that someone is in love with me. Me of all people is a feel that I don't think I could even try to describe, even though by just thinking that I've described it as indescribable which is itself a description.

"Naomi. For once please, just get the fuck out of your head and kiss me." The cheeky smile on her face is all I need to persuade me to kiss her again, not that I really need persuading as such. I pull her towards me, probably with more force than was intended which sends us both hurtling to the hard wood floor of the upstairs landing. I land first, my back hitting the floor with less force than I was expecting. But it still hurt like a fucking bitch. Emily lands next, right on top of me, I can hear her laughing at our predicament, but she quickly makes herself more comfortable, one of her hands caressing my waist lightly, the other supporting her weight above me. My own hands quickly found their place gripping around her waist, settling on the small of her back.

"You know, ever since I've been with you I have fallen over so many more times than usual." Emily lowers herself down slightly, placing a light kiss on my nose.

"It's a Campbell thing."

* * *

So, both of us gathered ourselves, helping each other up in between giggles. I was quite tempted just to let her fall back to the floor when I was helping her up, but I don't think that would go down too well so I resisted. Once both standing, Emily laced our fingers together instantly, as she tends to do. I smile at the sight of her hands entwined and pull her towards my bedroom. I let Emily in, like a true gent and close the door behind me.

I always find it intriguing to watch Emily walk around my room sometimes. She's been here so many times before but whenever she's here it's like she see's my room for the first time every time. It's probably because it keeps changing. New pictures go up, new books are piled up in the corner, new clothes (mainly hers) taking over the floor. It's safe to say my room is full of surprises. Emily walks round, making her way, as usual, towards the wall directly opposite my door. It's completely covered in photos. Photos from old parties, new parties, photos of Cook and me, JJ doing magic tricks, Effy just being Effy. I have photos of everyone up there. And recently some new pictures have been acquired from the camping trip. Pictures of Emily and me, some that we were completely unaware of them being taken. We look so peaceful, it's nice to have these memories around me. It makes me feel safer. I lean against the door, still just watching a half dressed Emily pad about my room. Her hand tracing our faces on some of the photos.

"I didn't even know these were taken."

"Neither did I until Effy showed me."

"She took them?"

"I think so."

"Can we just lie here, in your bed I mean, for a bit?" My eyes are finally met with Emily's. She looks at me, hope radiating from her expression. I smile at her, just simply smile and make my way over to my bed, pulling the duvet back a bit for us to get in. We both remove the remainder of our clothing a slide in with ease. Emily quickly finds her familiar place in my bed, resting her head on my shoulder and draping her arm lazily over my exposed stomach.

"Naoms. I don't want to go." Her voice is quiet, unsure, it reminds me of when I first met her. That little quiet red head who couldn't seem to speak even when I shoved a t-shirt over her head.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave you." She sounds broken, like this has been bothering her for a while. Well if she's known she was going to be leaving me at some point then wouldn't it obviously bother her, not that I'm tooting my own horn or anything.

I place a kiss on her forehead. That's all I can do. I don't know what to say. I don't want her to leave either, but it's university, and she's not going to be gone forever, only for a bit at a time. We can both handle a bit at a time, I hope we can both handle a bit at a time. I hear Emily sniff slightly and sit up, bringing her with me. I hold her face in my hands, looking at her properly. She looks like she's about to break into little pieces. She's so fragile and has obviously been holding all of this in for god knows how long. I stroke my thumb along her cheek bone, brushing away unshed tears and smile sympathetically at her.

"Em, I love you. I'm pretty sure we can both handle this okay?" She nods slightly and I hear her voice, it's so quiet, barely audible. I have to use my lip reading skills to help me decipher what she's saying. "I love you too."

Our foreheads connect. The contact seems to help calm Emily down. My hands stay fixed to her cheeks, holding her close to me. We stay in complete silence, nothing more needs to be said. We're together, that's all that's needed right now.

* * *

**also, thank you everyone who congratulated me on my results :') **

**now if you're all not too busy reviews are greatly appreciated :D and also, hopefully I'll be updating soon on either this story or 'Down, But Homeward Bound' basically, i'll be updating when I can. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx_


	23. Chapter 23

**So...Hi there everyone. Sorry about my general disappearance recently. College (A-Levels are taking over my life) and generally people keep distracting me. But anyway enough about that malarky. THANK YOU SO FLIPPING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS...I recently looked through all of them and they are just all so lovely :') **

**(also, sorry about how short this is, I really wanted to get something up so here's a bit of a filler)**

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**enjoy.

* * *

**

I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep at all. Em nodded off ages ago, out like a light bless her. Me on the other hand, I can't even bring myself to close my eyes. I'm scared. Scared that she'll disappear. Scared that I'm never going to see her again. All in all I'm pissing myself.

I told Emily that we could handle this, but I don't even think that I believe that fully. I love her don't get me wrong but she's going to be in London. That's over 2 hours away from Bristol. I've even checked on google maps and there are over 16 instructions as to how to get to London by car. I know 2 hours doesn't sound too bad, but I can't even drive so if I wanted to walk to London it would take me nearly 2 days. 2 FUCKING DAYS. I'd end up crawling most of the way. Also, I fucking hate trains with a passion and my mum will refuse to take me there on a regular basis, the only other way of getting there would be on a coach, but I don't have money, so basically I am fucked when it comes to going to visit.

"Naomi what the fuck are you doing?" I'm slightly shocked by her voice, I've been sitting in complete silence on my window sill for the last hour just watching the world pass me by while she slept. I then smile to myself, still looking out the window but hearing the apparent tiredness present in her voice. It's understandable as it's about three in the morning and she only actually fell asleep 2 hours ago. I finally allow myself to look over to my bed and see her lying there, wrapped up in my duvet, her hair all over the place her eyes fixed on me. The word that first comes to mind to really explain her appearance is 'adorable'.

'Hmm?" Well Naomi, I must say that was quite the articulate response.

"Why are you sitting on the window sill?"

"I couldn't sleep." I watch her push herself up from my bed, untangling herself from my duvet, slightly struggling with getting her foot untangled from the duvet that she's completely wrapped up in. She finally escapes the duvet and stumbles off the bed grabbing a t-shirt off of the floor and pulling it over her sleepy form. She looks at me again, rearranging her t-shirt so her modesty is covered and then rubs her eyes with her fists with a yawn, trying to remove the remnants of sleep, failing as she just looks even more tired than she did before. I smile warmly at her, feeling unshed tears filling my eyes slightly. When Emily's in London I won't be able to just sit and watch her sleep, or smile at how adorable she is when she's just waking up. I quickly turn away from Emily and look out of the window again, watching the world go by. Just doing anything to distract myself from the inevitable.

I feel Emily's arms snake around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder. I finally allow myself to relax into her arms, feeling her near me. Feeling the closeness instantly easing any anxiety inside me. I let my head swing back and rest on her shoulder, she presses her lips lightly against my exposed neck, dropping small kisses over the skin and speaking against my skin.

"Come back to bed please?" I ignore her question completely and allow my brain to go into overdrive.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too." She speaks against my skin again, I can feel her lips moving in their perfect Emily way.

"You don't understand Em, I love you. I don't just 'love' people all willy nilly. It's just something I don't do and now I've fallen for you...literally considering the amount of times I've fallen over in your presence." I laugh lightly and feel her lips curve into a smile on my skin. "And to be fair, I'm meeting your parents today and if that's not love then I obviously have no clue what is." I feel Emily nudge my back a bit in a playful manner and I can't even hold in the laughter. I finally turn round and face her, laughing as I do and she's pouting at me but that's soon removed when I capture her lips with my own. Her hands move from my waist and cup my face gently. I pull away from her and look at my sleepy Emily looking at me, her eyes full of love.

"Em. You need some sleep." I smile at her and she looks over to the bed and then back to me, looking a bit torn between going back to my warm bed which offers her sleep and comfort or staying with me, who offers fuck all at the minute in comparison to the bed. She obviously doesn't really want one without the other. Then her face shows an expression of realisation.

"Come with me?"

"Em, I'm not tired, I just want to sit here for a bit."

"Not to bed you ditz."

"Why am I a ditz? What are you on about?"

"Come to London." What?

* * *

**Please review, just generally let me know what you're all thinking about this...inbox me if you like I'm always up for a chat. THANKS AGAIN. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Review please.

* * *

**

_lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx_


	24. Chapter 24

**So, hello...I must say it's been a while, and for that I apologise! College got in the way, but I'm quite settled now so HOPEFULLY *fingers crossed* if you still want me to carry on then I am back :) **

**I hope you're all well :) and if you're still reading this then thanks. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**enjoy, **

**

* * *

**

"_Come to London." What?_

"_Come to London." What?_

"_Come to London." What?

* * *

_

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

"Naoms?"

"What?"

"Come to London."

"I can't just come to London."

"Why not? Katie and Me have a flat, you can live with us."

"Shouldn't you discuss something like this with Katie."

"I have."

"What?"

"I spoke to her yesterday, that's why I went to talk to her."

"Em. I'm really lost. You want me to come to London with you?"

"Yeah."

"And Katie is absolutely fine with this?"

"Yep."

"She hates me Em."

"Why are you being so awkward about this. I thought you'd want to come."

"I do."

"Then why are you making excuses."

"Cos I'm confused!"

"Why are you confused?"

"Last week you told me that you were leaving Em and now today you're telling me that I should just come with you."

"I thought you'd want to come."

"I'm not saying I don't want to come!"

"What are you saying then."

"Fuck knows."

"Naomi..."

I push myself onto her. My lips moving against her own. I feel some resistance from her at first, obviously out of confusion on her part but it soon disappears and the familiar feeling of Emily's lips moving against my own perfectly replaces all confusion clouding my brain. It's the only thing I can do. I continue to push Emily backwards towards my bed until her knees hit the bed frame and she involuntarily falls onto the mattress with a slight laugh escaping her lips. I smile against her lips at how adorable she is and hold myself above her, our lips still moving in tandem. My hands roam a little bit, mainly out of habit. But let's be honest, who's hands wouldn't roam when faced with the body of Emily Fitch? Eventually though our lips slow and we gradually move into a familiar comfortable position on our bed, my head tucked underneath her chin and Emily placing a final long kiss on my forehead.

"So Naomi, is that a yes then?" I smile against the neck of her skin. I know I'm going to say yes, she knows it too but obviously still feels the need to ask.

"Of course it is you dickhead."

* * *

**Short and sweet to get back into this. Please read and review and such :)

* * *

**

_**lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy New Year! I hope you all had a good christmas and new year! **

**Now this isn't LONG but these chapters are just going to be whatever I can get down and as soon as I'm at a good stopping point I'll upload. I'm trying to update as much as possible so bare with me! (This hasn't been checked through so typos and such just ignore) **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS! **

**ENJOY

* * *

**

"Right Em can you take those bags over there and load them into the...oh for fucks sake can you two just stop for 2 minutes?"

As Emily immediately buries her embarrassment in the under my chin I turn to flash a cheeky grin at the other, less tolerable Fitch twin. "Lovely to see you too Katiekins." Katie's nose immediately turns itself up at my nick name for her and she turns on her heel barking orders back at me and Emily.

"Fuck off. Take those bags and put them in the boot!" I abruptly straighten up my shoulders, while wearing an amused look, and salute at Katie.

"Yes Captain Fitch!" I say this is the loudest, most obedient tone I can. Fighting back the expected giggles of course. I feel a small nudge at my ribs as and turn to Emily who just looks thoroughly bewildered by the whole situation, but I can see the smile behind her eyes and that was my aim of course!

"What the fuck are you doing Campbell?" My eyes turn back to Katie again upon hearing her voice and I straighten up again making sure my salute is strong.

"Just obeying orders Captain Fitch!" A laugh escapes Emily's lips as she snakes an arm behind my back and pulls me closer to her. I can't help the laugh that escapes my own lips at this point. I know that was possibly one of the most ridiculous things I've ever done but it did have the desired effect! Katie turns on her heel again and marches away with a box tucked under one arm and a hand bag balancing on her other forearm. I feel Emily's hands creep under my top slightly. Fuck her hands are cold! I turn to face her again once Katie's gone and finally see the true amusement written all over her face! It is a beautiful sight to see!

"Captain Fitch?"

"Yep. It just came to me in a moment of genius."

"I'd rather you called me Captain Fitch if I'm honest."

"Don't worry, you're the only Captain Fitch I'm interested in." A cheeky grin again forms on my own lips and I can't help but let my eyes stray to Emily's lips and then back to those brown eyes that instantly make me forget how to form a coherent sentence. I feel us both gravitate towards each other, my hands cupping her face instinctively and hers lacing their way, expertly, around my waist.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU TWO! GET THOSE FUCKING BOXES." I look over again to see Katie's smug face as she leaves the room. Upon turning back I'm met with a quick kiss on my lips from Emily and then she's gone herself, skipping out of my room along with a box that looks far too big for her to hold.

I'm left alone in my room, which looks pretty empty. My bed's still there obviously, along with most of the substantial furniture cause apparently Jenna's paid for a fuck load of furniture or at least someone in the Fitch family has. Everything personal is missing though. Pictures of friends, clothes, small trinkets. Just everything that made this room really mine was gone. It's kind of sad to see it looking so bare, I'd never seen it in that kind of state considering I'd always lived here and my room's always been a bit eccentric even since I was born.

With a final look at my room I leave. It's not some kind of big goodbye, I'm only going to London and I'm sure I'll be back in the not so distant future. Now all I need to do is get past my mum without her crying. She's done a lot of that recently. For a daft old cow she can be pretty sentimental. Emily's good at keeping her calm though, so as long as Emily's near by I should be able to get out of here completely tear free.

* * *

That was not tear free! Far from tear free! There was not a lack of tears during those past 10 minutes that were spent crying, attempting to speak but crying more and many, many tissues. If you want the definition for no tears do not go to my mum! Well don't go to me! Just don't go to a Campbell lady! Emily did most of the goodbyes for us both really! She knew the kind of thing I'd say and she knew what my mum would've said so she translated, or improvise, either way it got the job done and now I'm safe and sound, tear free in the Fitch family vehicle. Somehow I was nominated to be the navigator so I get the great pleasure of sitting next to Katiekins while Emily sits in the back, most probably sleeping.

* * *

I have to say so far the journey's been quite good, no real problems. I've turned round on the odd occasions to check on Emily who, as I expected, is sounds asleep in one of the most uncomfortable positions I have ever seen in my life. She's somehow managed to make herself so small that she fits on the small space that you get on a seat in a car and with her face facing the window has managed to nod off completely. She does look adorable though I must admit. So back to navigating and really this partnership that is Katie and me is going rather well. She listens to my instructions and hasn't sworn half as much as I thought she would...well, until now that is;

"Are you even fucking listening to me Katie?"

"Look Campbell just read the fucking map and I'll keep my eyes on the fucking road!"

"Do I look like a Sat Nav?"

"Well sat navs don't answer back so you've already failed at being a good sat nav anyway!"

"Would you rather I just repeated "Turn around where possible" in a pleasant voice for you?"

"Actually I fucking would! It'd be better than listening to the shit you spew constantly!"

"How am I supposed to tell you where to go without opening my fucking mouth?"

"Oh I don't know? Just...Oh for fucks sake! Where do I go now dyke?"

"What did you fucking call me?"

"Nothing!"

"No go on! What did you call me? You were brave enough to say it then!"

"Can we fight this out later when we get to London! Then I can get my fucking claws out properly!"

"What the fuck is going on?" I turn to face out of the window as I hear Emily's sleepy voice. I know my face is going to be red after a shouting match with Katie.

"Nothing Emsy, go back to sleep. We're fine here aren't we Naomi?" Her voice is so fucking sickening.

I take a deep breath and quickly turn to Emily with a pleasant smile "Oh yeah, don't worry babe. Go back to sleep. We've still got quite a way to go so you might as well sleep through the journey."

* * *

After about half an hour I notice Emily's already asleep again, I'm not the only one who notices as Katie decides to open her big fucking mouth again. Time to brace myself for some kind of verbal beating as the awkward silence is broken by a Miss Katie Fitch.

"Look Naomi..." Well that wasn't the tone of voice I was expecting. Vulnerable and apologetic? That's not very Katie. "...I'm sorry okay?"

"It's fine. Turn right up here."

"I'm not stupid Naomi."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get to wherever we're going."

"It's marked on the map with the red sticker."

"Thanks."

* * *

"This is where we're staying?" I can't help my surprised tone. I mean, well it wasn't what I was expecting that's one thing I have to admit.

"Yep, this is the place! Third floor is all ours."

"How the fuck did you afford this?"

"Generous grandparents. Can you wake Em up?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you upstairs."

* * *

**Sorry it's short and ends abruptly but it's time for bed :p **

**ALSO! Thank you for such a lovely welcome back! After like MONTHS of being gone so really I appreciate the fact that you're all actually still reading and haven't given up on me! :') so thank you! **

**Please review, let me know what's good and bad. I am still getting back into the swing of things so bare with. **

* * *

**lots of love withlegslikethat xxxx**


End file.
